Genius, Billionaire, Playboy & Philanthropist
by GeorgiaTypes
Summary: Tony Stark's life after The Avengers. Tony carries on his A-list lifestyle with some differences. Tony and Pepper's relationship intensifies as they fall deeper in love than they thought possible. Pepperony romantic fluffiness. Some familiar characters... My first story online. I do my best, Hope you like it and want to read it. Updates will come very regularly. Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Tony p.o.v.

Pepper & I stood on the rounded balcony on the newly renovated Stark Tower. That we had repaired after Thor and Loki thought they'd have their brotherly spat on it, about that whole mini war crisis - Manhattan nearly blowing up, missiles being shot at it. Well, almost a potential global crisis.

Pepper had hated me for approximately 13 hours after her plane landed. I could still feel the goose egg where she thumped me with her metal ring binder repetitively. Ow.

"Damn you Tony Stark! You could of died!" She yelled at me. Striding over to me as fast as her slim fitting, jet black pencil skirt and elegant heels allowed her.

THWAK! the ringbinder collided with the side of my head.

"Pepper!" I shouted, attempting to tame her lashing out.

"What?!" She yelled back, Her eyes suddenly became red rimmed and watery.

"C'mere." I held my arms open and pulled her in tight. I had missed her so much.

"I would'nt have died. Being the Man of Iron and all. That stupid son of a bitch dismantled Stark Tower." Anger bubbled at my lips.

She thumped me lightly on the chest, "Oh, shush... I still hate you though."

"You.. Hate me? Not possible." I let mock horror fill my voice.

" Sir, it would appear Miss. Potts is seeking you." JARVIS informed me, my music dipped in volume as JARVIS's voice filled the workshop.

"Ah. Is she now? Let her know I'm in the shop JARVIS."

"Certainly, sir." JARVIS's voice automatically responded.

Pepper's heels clacked down the pristine white steps, past my cars and assembled suits.

"Tony! You have a meeting in 15- no 10 minuets!" Pepper's hands threw up loosely in exasperation.

"Well..-" I paused to intensify my concentration "- Ah yes." Finally my Iron Man suit bonded together from those stubborn bullet holes.

"JARVIS, Repaint this please." I ordered, stacking up tools I had used.

"Right away sir, estimated completion time is- 5 hours." JARVIS added.

"Tony! .E.L.D Meeting! " She nagged, looking progressively annoyed.

This would have been the first meeting since that Loki catastrophe.

"Fine. Going. Gimme' 10 minuets." I stomped upstairs reluctantly.

Changing out of my oily and sweaty white short sleeve t-shirt, and grey sweatpants.

A shower was defiantly on the agenda. The S.H.I.E.L.D meeting will have to wait for me.

After my shower, I changed into a grey suit and white shirt with three buttons undone. I shoved on some sneakers too. Fixed my hair, checked myself over. Good to go.

Then slowly but reluctantly I made my way to this shambles meeting.

S.H.I.E.L.D HQ was pretty much in the middle of no where, fun to drive to though. Shoving a Black Sabbath CD into the CD player, I turned it all the way up. Driving into a deserted part of New York just past Stark Expo.

My tinted sunglasses shielded my eyes from the sun, as it shone down beating harshly on my exposed skin as my Porsche glistened while whizzing quietly down the deserted highway under the bright light, I had the top down, The colour matched my Iron Man suit. Hot rod red. Very ostentatious.

Strolling into the S.H.I.E.L.D lobby, All the women workers stared. And bit their lips.

"Hey Tony, remember m-"

"Sure don't." I cut her off.

I approached the receptionist, she quickly rearranged herself wiping off smudges of worn makeup.

" Meeting?" I asked, flashing her a smile.

"Oh- ." She became flustered. " Sure, go straight up. - 9th floor."

I took my time from there.

"Well, Thank you for gracing us with your presence . And an hour late." Fury barked at me as I strolled in.

"Oh hey guys. Pleasure's yours... Kidding.." No one laughed, except me.

Sat around a large rectangular mahogany table with cushioned chairs sat: Natasha Romanoff, Thor, Steve Rodgers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Fury sat at the head of the table, and one empty chair on his left , pulled out for me.

Bruce had his usual matured grin at my everlasting boyishness and light purple circles lined his tired eyes, I grinned back. Natasha just rolled her eyes, her auburn hair shone from the light through the window, set in curls just above her shoulders bouncing energetically with every movement. Fury waited impatiently at the head glaring at me with his eyes... Well eye.

Rodgers said something incompetent and too low for me to hear.

"Shut your star spangled ass, Rogers!" I barked at him teasingly, maybe mocking a little.

Steve Rodgers always looked different out of his 'costume' , he dressed in a dark brown leather jacket, muscles flexing underneath the matt material. He dressed in beige slacks, underneath his leather covering a white V-neck t-shirt stooped down across his collar bones meeting below the base of his neck, showing a small section of the contours of his toned chest, and the rest was easy made out by his slim fitting T-shirt. Slung lazily over the top was a checker shirt, contrasting similar colours to match the tones of his outfit. Steve's golden toned hair was neatly set into his usual 40's look. Neat and Tidy.

"Take a seat." Fury motioned to the seat next to him. Sighing, I tried to relax into the chair.

The meeting revolved around Loki's punishment. Thor, who was disagreeing to every suggestion made. Naturally as a brother, However this angered me.

"Jeez! I don't see you thinking of anything, Thor!" My anger and exasperation was getting the better of me. As much as I wanted to be at my home in Malibu. Maybe working in the shop. With Pepper or Rhodey.

Hell, I'd settle for Jarvis.

"You dare mock me mortal? I know of Loki's wrong. But you must not forget he never the less remains my brother." Thor's voice shot back, His deep, gravely voice cut through everyone else's frustrated speech.

"You make a suggestion!" This was getting painful. I want to go home.

"We must simply banish Loki." Thor shot back, We were opposite each other.

"No. No way! And may I just ask, your highness, What makes you think that will work. Before he come back?! Nah' shoot him down." I demanded back at him.

The long meeting concluded with the verdict of banishing Loki from Earth.

The long meeting concluded in Thor's favour with the verdict of banishing Loki from Earth. I raced back home in my car, maybe breaking the speed limit once or twice.

Finally, I was at my home with Pepper enjoying a lovely evening on the balcony overlooking the Malibu beach as the sun descended casting romantic lighting over us as the evening edged onto night.

"I love you Virginia Pepper Potts." Those six words left my lips, as she smiled broadly back at me.

"I love you too Antony Edward Stark." Pepper vowed back, Sweeping some hair off of my face.

And I did, I meant every word.

**Authors Note: Gahhhh! Really excited and nervous to be doing this finally! Been writting fanfic's for a while. So if you like this one and want to see more, do review and give me feedback. **

**Thankyou for even reading it! **

**Georgia Types ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

My life had changed so much since that week in a cave in Afghanistan with Yinsen. I have him to thank for that. He was the one who operated on me placing an electro-magnet in the middle of my chest and hooking that up to a car battery, with several wires and tubes including one up my nose.

He really was the one who made me Iron Man. Apart from the technicallities.

But still vivid past memories remain with me. The great Howard Stark. Sure..

'DAD!" I tried my best efforts to fend him off. My gangly teenage arms pathetically held his arms away from me as my father pushed me up against the wall.

Empty gin bottles and half full ones lined our kitchen in our home in New York.

My father, Howard, held a broken one tightly in his fist as his aggressive drunk side emerged. Aiming for me with the rugged broken bottle.

Blaming me for anything, everything.

His short black hair was ruffled up on the top his head, his usually tidy straight moustache was messy too, probably from downing drinks and afterward removing the evidence. Dark purple circles betrayed my fathers ageing face, hanging under his eyes.

His tie loosened, some of the buttons on his pinstripe shirt were undone. Also one side of his braces hung down

.

Tears streaming my face. My grasp slipped and the broken bottle surged forward breaking the skin on the left side of my neck.

Crying out in pain made my monster of a father smile more, hot trickles of blood gushed out, and rolled down my neck staining the collar of my t-shirt.

Black hair flopped down onto my wet cheeks obscuring my vision as I failed to protect myself.

His leg hooked mine from behind yanking me down, making me topple onto the floor.

Sobbing openly on the floor my 17 year old body crumpled and gave up the fight.

My mother watched from the stairs. Saying and doing nothing. She also looked upset beyond belief. Make up stained her face and her rouge lipstick was smudged. The buttons on her blouse were undone to a unrespectable amount. Skirt roughly pulled up, My mothers dark hair fell lankly around her shoulders falling out of her usually tidy do - Curls. It didn't take me long to figure out what he did to her.

"Howard. Oh." She gasped under her breath.

My father came down on me hard and forcefully, digging in the empty, broken gin bottle to where ever he could cause me pain.

Next, he forced the bottle deeply, painfully into the centre of my chest. Pain erupted-

That dream.

I woke up screaming and bolting upright. My chest heaving, sweat covered my skin in a thin sheen. Some droplets tumbling down my face, neck and chest. Some landing on my arc reactor casting a faint blue glow of it, slightly distorted on the opposite wall.

JARVIS's voice slicing through the silence made me jump.

" The nightmares seem to have returned, sir."

"Certainly have." Still trembling, I defensively curled myself into a ball, head falling into my hands as I fisted my hair.

I hardly noticed Pepper entering the room because after each nightmare I try to block my surroundings as much as humanly possible.

Pepper's soft strawberry blond hair brushed my bare arm, neck and face. She didn't say anything because she knew she didn't need to. Pepper's hair smelt of vanilla and strawberry's a home comfort to me, she rested her chin on the top of my head wrapping her arms around my torso. Whispering almost silent "ssshhh's" every now and then whenever the horrible memory etched it's self back into my conscious mind.

Pepper left me for a brief minuet, with soft protests from me only to go to the other side and join me.

"Tony?" Pepper whispered to me, probably because tears were still falling down my cheeks.

"Hm?" I whispered back.

"Its the anniversary-" Pepper checked the clock on the darkened panelled windows. It displayed the time and date. Which was early hours of the morning.

"-Tomorrow isn't it?"

All I did was nod and buried my face in her hair inhaling her potent vanilla and strawberry scent trying to fall back into a dreamless sleep. That very dream was the last time I saw my parents. After that, my father dragged my mother out of the house and into the car that he would later crash, and destroy beyond repair no matter how much money we had. Even though I don't know the exact order of events of their crash, my mind had unconsciously sketched its own idea to also haunt me in my vulnerable dream state. That one also visited me frequently throughout this time of year.

Never the less, I did visit my parents graves every year since their death and lay flowers for my mother.

The next day was too hard to face, It was the day before the anniversary of my parents death and I usually spent that day in bed or isolation myself in the shop working on my hot rod. Or my suits. Today I was down in the shop.

Whilst working on my Mark 3 suit that familiar sound of Pepper approaching became louder.

"Tony. " Pepper's tone sounded stressed. Being my girlfriend, organizing my life, deputy CEO of Stark Expo and keeping my sorry ass in line. She generally had a lot to do.

"Yeah?" Maybe if I look distracted she'll leave me be..

"I've cleared you're schedule for this afternoon and all of tomorrow so we have time for the cemetery tomor-" Pepper stopped when I made eye contact with her. I don't know why she paused, probably my haggard face from lack of sleep, bloodshot eyes ect.

"You should sleep. Or at least try." Pepper pondered. I lost it then. It was like she was suggesting I hadn't tried.

"I CAN'T!" I flew off the handle. Although I never have before. Especially in front of Pepper. It was like all of these submerged emotions over this past year suddenly rose up and boiled over taking my temper beyond my control. My emotions do usually get the better of me this time of year, but I never have once directed my anger at anyone personally.

Next it was Pepper's face. She looked hurt, and I was the one who caused the emotional damage.

Instantly sorry I rushed over to her shocked and slightly pissed of face.

"Sorry." I was gasping to control my temper. Watching Pepper's face changing to get calmer, I tentatively curled my fingers around her wrist gently showing her I calmed down.

She gently pulled out of my grasp and took a step back.

"Like I said I-" She carried on.

"Pep."

"Cleared your schedu-" She carried on again.

"Pepper? Sor-"

"For this afternoon and the whole of tomorrow." Pepper didn't look at me once through her discontinued speech.

"Pepper. I'm sorry." I whispered.

"And the flowers need to be collected from the florist. Happy will be here with the car around 1pm. Make sure your ready." Pepper turned on her heel, punched in the code for the door and left. Before she vanished from sight I noticed her hand swoop up and swipe away something from her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The anniversary day dawned much to my distaste. It actually took the combination of Pepper and JARVIS to drag and produce enough loud noise to get me out of bed.

"Pepper no!" I squirmed under her grip.

"Tony, the car's going to be here in a half hour! Come on!" Pepper shook me. Regrettably making me more awake.

"Pepper.. I.. Lets just go." Was what came out of my mouth as I rolled over onto my back, staring up at her. She looked beautiful today and she smelt of her usual Christian Dior perfume that she spritz's on herself.

"Go where?! No Tony we're visiting your parents grave." Pepper's eyes became soft with sympathy.

"I dunno' go anywhere. Get on the jet and get off anywhere we want. Just the two of us." I raised my hand and intwined our fingers. The spaces between my fingers are right were her's fit perfectly.

Finally defeted and realising my reponsibilities I crawled out of bed and submerged myself in a scolding shower leaning my forehead against the tiled slate bathroom wall. I concentrated on the hot water cascading down my back. I tried to take deep valueable breaths dispite the hot steam that travelled down my throat instead.

I could feel Pepper's concerned gaze on me through our open plan en suite. Our bedroom and en suite is pretty huge with a spectacular view of the Malibu beach. It didnt bother me that she was staring. We've done worse.

Instead of getting fully dressed I wrapped a soft towel around my waist, towel dried my hair and went downstairs to where Pepper waited.

Pepper wore a gray dress, very practicle and professional. It was high at the neck and stopped just above her knees it was slim fitting, she of course looked amazing as always, It was the very same dress she wore at the office that time I brought her strawberrys . Her hair looked more ginger now, when the sunshine hit it. The front flopped down at the front into a full fringe, and the rest was pulled back into a ponytail. Pepper was perched on the couch on her laptop with a double espresso in her hand for me.

"Thanks Pep." I took it from her and knocked it back. She glaced up and a red blush spread across her cheeks and neck when her eyes digested my towel clad self. She swallowed thickly.

"What's up Pep? Little flustered there?" I smirked throwing in a cheeky wink. Well I am a playboy. What can I say?

"No..I-I.." another swallow, " You should get dressed." She added more composed staring back down at her laptop.

"Wanna help?" I could'nt help it this time a full smile broke out on me face. Pepper looked up at me again, eyebrows raised.

"Tony Stark, you horny cheeseball. Dressed now." Pepper ordered.

"Okay.." I turned and started for the stairs but her warm hand on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks. Pepper planted a kiss at the nape of my neck.

"Me horny? Really?" I laughed when I felt her hands leave my skin and proceeded for the stairs once again.

God. This really was the last place I wanted to be. Pepper could obviously tell this through my wondering mind,every now and then tuning out of her small talk.

Finally the car did pull up, and we calmbered out of the car. Happy pulled up right outside of their memorial and burial site. The two large headstones sat side by side in the grass. Their headstones were black and white marble with a little hint of pink.

That too familiar writing embossed in gold, always took me back to that awful day of my parents funeral. They read:

Howard Antony Stark.

Stark Industries Founder.

Loving husband, father and friend

1929-2003.

And..

Maria Esther Stark.

Devoted mother to Antony Stark.

Loving wife to Howard Stark.

1931-2003.

Reading that still made me shudder.

Although my father meant nothing to me, my mother meant the world. My mother was the one who stayed home with me when my father worked, except from charity events. Cooked me dinner and took me for walks. She taught me more about being a man more than my father ever did.

Pepper left for the car for a breif moment and I suddenly felt bare without her. She then returned to my side wrapping her arm around my waist tightly and grinned up at me.

"Here," She spoke softly handing me a bouquet, "They were your mother's favorite. Am I right?" I nodded, Pepper handed me a rather extravigant bouquet of white calla lilies wrapped in soft pink paper.

I stooped to lay them down. Kissing my palm and pressing it beside her name on my mothers gravestone.

"Love you, Mom." I whispered to her, knowing she may hear me.

"Let's go Pep. Happy take us home." I ordered as we made our way back into the car.

"Im sorry it's so hard for you each year. I forgive you for shouting, I would to if there was an annoying ginger on my case all the time." Pepper laughed trying to lighten the mood. Although I couldnt see her face because she layed it on my chest. I wound my arm around her waist, holding her to me tighter.

"Pepper! Your not an annoying ginger. Your Tony Starks personal assistant." I earned a glare. "And of course my beautiful girlfriend." I winked, she blushed. A few more seconds of silence.

"No, dont say your sorry. I'm sorry. I shouted and I should'nt of. Sorry Pep. I love you." I sighed.

"I said I forgave you. I love you too, Tony." I could hear the smile in her voice when she spoke.

Later on when I was sure Pepper was asleep on the couch, I snuck downstairs to find my brilliant hiding place. Well, my safe. Turning the dial untill it clicked, the black door swung open and nestled underneath money, pieces of gold, birth certificate ect I pulled out a red velvet square box.

And suddenly a thick lump formed in my throat.

How to do this..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

I looked at the ring snug in its box surrounded by the deep red velvet cushioning . It truly was beautiful and I hoped Pepper thought so too. The ring was originally my mothers, it was the one my father slid onto her finger the evening she said 'yes' to his proposal, in true fashion he did it in front everyone at a charity event at The Disney Concert Hall, by then my mother and father were quite a famous couple in America.

The ring that I'd kept since their death. It was a simple gold band that was 24 carat gold to my calculations , gathered on the top was a circle of teardrop white diamonds cut in facets they twinkled even in this dim lighting of my workshop. Nestled in the middle of the diamonds was an oval sapphire. Coincidentally it looked like my arc reactor a little.

"It is to my complete surprise that you kept that ring, sir." JARVIS interrupted my thinking.

"I guess I know now, JARVIS." Realisation smacked me in the

face. I stowed the ring back into its very safe hiding place even if I did say so myself.

"Sir, are you suggesting a proposal of marriage to ?" JARVIS spoke again.

"What do you think JARVIS?" I asked the AI.

"I wish you good luck, sir. But I doubt you will need it. I also offer you my congratulations." JARVIS replied.

"Thanks, JARVIS. Nervous though. I need to pick the right moment. Hm." I pondered.

"Might I suggest sir, A sunset evening on the balcony over looking the spectacular view of the sea?" JARVIS suggested.

"Who taught you to be so clever?" I asked chuckling.

"I thought that might be obvious, sir." I swear there was a little sarcasm there, if ever a AI could be sarcastic.

I was just about prepared to propose the next day, with a few gins down my throat I tried to calm my nerves a little, they dulled a little but my stomach churned whenever I thought about her answer.

I'd feel like an idiot if she said no. Not just that doubt though,what would happen after if she said no?

Well anyway, the evening I was going to do it I got a call from Nick Fury and I had to leave Pepper that night to fly to Afghanistan with the rest of the team.

"Tony, no. Please don't go." Pepper pleaded through her cries. I literally had to pry her fingers from my shirt and set her down in bed as she sobbed and tried to reason with me the whole way.

"I'm sorry Pepper, but I really have to go." I glanced over my shoulder and there stood Steve Rogers in all his star spangled glory.

"I'll see you when I get back." My voice actually trembled and I felt Steves firm grip on my shoulder gently tugging me back. I could still hear her sobs when Steve and I made our way out to the driveway.

Me and Steve's relationship had become somewhat friendlier since that first mission. Still some banter he didn't understand sometimes, which I think is hilarious.

It broke my heart to see Pepper curled up in a defenceless ball in the middle of the bed, sobbing and so helpless. Because she knew there was a chance of me not returning. I could still hear her sobs when Steve and I made our way out to the driveway.

No way. I refuse." I stood up whilst everyone else was sat and straped into the jet. They looked annoyed. Well tough.

" if you sit down I will fill you in with all the necessary details." Fury demanded.

"I want to know! Otherwise I'm going back home. Pepper needs me." I stood my ground.

"There's been an incident in Afghanistan, the group that I'm sure your all too familiar with called the Ten Rings, they've ransacked a warehouse in a secret location stealing all the weapons. Stark Industries Weapon's, we're yet unsure how and why they did so. But they are now using them against the USA's military airforce, we also know there are some hostages. Colonel James Rhodes."

"Rhodey?! And we're sat here still!" I got incredulous looks I sat and strapped in quickly.

"Well sit down then!" Natasha spat. As the rest tried to supply small talk whilst small reports of the situation filled the silence.

The plane ride was horrible, but once off I suited up and I couldn't wait to do some serious damage and save Rhodey.

I went off ahead to suss out the seriousness of this situation. The US military air force were visibly shooting back and defending themselves. It was quite obvious who was the enemy in this play.

Still hovering high up, some shots aimed at me but I rolled dodging them easily. More shots, making dents in my suit.

"JARVIS? Are they using my weapons?" I asked.

"Most certainly, sir."

Suddenly out of no where something large and hard as metal knocked me out of the sky and making me crash messily on the floor, probably in the most violent area.

"Its Stark!" I heard raggedy voices, thick with accents shout all around me. I cringed cursing. More bullets bouncing off of me.

I pulled myself up.

Beating off some of the army of the Ten Rings, It was beyond easy to get them away from me.

I saw Major Allen a few meters away, holding a gun and shooting more than every few seconds.

"Major! Where's Rhodie?!" I shouted at him over the racket.

"I have no idea?! I need him here now!" I swear, this man is amazing at multi-tasking, shooting and chatting at the same time.

"He's a hostage." Just 'gonna say it.

"Find him, Stark." He looked me sternly in the eyes.

"Believe me. I will." I flew back up, and below me Steve was twisting and turning keeping the 'enemy' ,as he'd been calling them like we're in World War Two or something, away from him. He was easily fighting them.

Natasha twirled effortlessly shooting and kneeing whenever necessary.

Clint stood on a huge pile of rubble and debris above everyone else, shooting arrows in every direction .

Bruce was huge and green and causing destruction, really. I don't really think I need to say anymore.

I spied that too familiar face of the leader of the Ten Rings, I shot across the landscape and took him out. Flying him into another empty warehouse in the dry Afghanistan desert. I skidded into a neat stop using my flight stabilisers to steady me.

Before I looked round I received a shocking blow to the head from a.. Pole?

I whipped round, recovering easily, knocking him back down with a swift punch to the jaw.

With my foot firmly on his back holding him down and my metal covered hand holding his neck down, I demanded answers.

Where the fuck is Rhodey?!" I shouted.

He just laughed.

"Okay then." I grabbed him by the collar and smashed his head onto the concrete wall on the far side of the room. He stirred. I shot over and landed on his back.

"Where's Colonel James Rhodes?!" I spoke fiercely.

Before he even replied, I heard a Rhodey-ish noise.

I stripped back a countless amount of huge Stark Industries wooden crates. Behind lay a limp looking and bound Rhodey.

"Rhodey!" I gasped in relief. His eyes were half open and his uniform was dusty. He looked half dead.

"Should'a known it was you, Tony." Rhodey muttered.

"Haha! C'mon buddy, get up lets go!" I tugged him up to his feet, his dehydrated body slouching against mine.

I didn't realise the silver suit in the corner.

"Suit up, buddy. We 'gotta go." I ordered him.

As soon as Rhodey suited up, we flew back to the main 'area of action" , Suddenly whilst I was in the middle of fighting JARVIS alerted me.

"Sir, you have an awaiting call."

"Who is it?" I asked slightly miffed.

"Miss. Potts, sir. She finally attempted the call after many hours of worrying." JARVIs replied.

"Put her through... Hey, Potts." I answered the phone to her, and the image of her caller ID came up on the inside of my faceplate.

"Tony! Are you alright?!"

"Fine, fine. So what are you up to?"

"What?! Don't be so casual!-"

"I'm hardly going to turn around and say I've been shot in the head?!"

"Oh lord, have you?!"

"Pepper?! I thought you aced ALL of your subjects at scho-"

"Tony! Shut up! And yes, I did ace ALL my subjects at school!

*Cling..Cling..Cling*

"Oh my god, are those bullets?!"

"I.. Um.. Yeah. Still fine though."

"I'm going to go now.. Office stuff. Don't want to distract you. Bye Tony."

"Bye Pepper."

Hey guys , sorry for the wait. Chapter 4 yaaay!

hopefully you all will like it.

as always review ,review and review please?!

and please forgive my awful action writing. Sorry!

GeorgiaTypes;D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Oh Jesus Christ. I'm dead aren't I? I went and bloody died. I can't even remember what happened.

Pepper P.o.v.

I was sat in my office at Stark Industries when my intern bustled in. Her blonde hair was slightly ruffled, blouse sque-iff and she fixed her skirt as she stood in the door way, looking rather flustered.

"Miss Potts, I'm sorry to interrupt. But you have a visitor and he refuses to wait." She said angrily looking back through the door.

"If its Tony he knows he doesn't have to wait, Charlotte." I laughed at her slight anger that Tony's boisterous behaviour probably caused.

Charlotte swallowed guiltily. "I'll let him in." She left. Leaving me confused. Until he walked in.

"Phil?" I asked warily. For I expected Tony to walk through those mahogany doors, but instead it was Agent Phil Coulson.

"Pepper, there's been an incident." He stated.

"What? Is Tony okay?" My legs went shaky.

Tony POV.

Grogginess claimed me and my eyes flickered several times before I could focus on my surroundings. I woke up staring up at a bright white ceiling with lots of overly bright lights, hurting my eyes.

I groaned as lots of pain surged back into my body.

I looked down seeing I was in one of those tacky hospital gowns accompanied by a lumpy hospital bed and..ugh.. One measly pillow.

When I tried to sit up a pair of strong hands pushed me back down.

"Not so fast there soldier." Steve spoke, with a little laugh in his voice.

"What have I said about us being soldiers, Steve?" I said to him. My voice was thick.

He just laughed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You, er, smashed into a jet while it was crashing then, er it must have knocked you out. We didn't realise you were unconscious then, but the plane wing launched you into a military warehouse.. And into some military jets. " Steve said awkwardly.

"How bad is my suit?" I warily asked this, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Pretty bad..." He sounded guilty ,"But nothing you cant fix." He added cheerfully.

Apparently Pepper was on her way, in the meantime the doctor filled me in on my injury's.

It turned out I had several broken, bruised and cracked ribs, one dislocated shoulder (that they'd already popped back in.) , countless bruises everywhere, and finally a broken fibula and tibia bone. Which hurts. Like a bitch.

A half hour later a rosy cheeked breathless Pepper came in.

"Tony!" She cried.

" Hey Pepper." I replied back to her, I laughed a little at her hastiness.

"God, how are you?" Her expression was pained just as she came to sit beside me.

"I'm doped up as hell, I cant feel anything... I just want to go home Pepper." I sighed.

"I know you do. And you will soon.. No more missions for a while though." Pepper sniffled.

"We'll see what the bad guys have to say about that, shall we?" I chuckled.

My recovery process was hell. For one I had nothing to do all day, Pepper banned me from the workshop as I discovered. As soon as Happy helped me out of the Bentley and I awkwardly arranged my crutches, which I hated too. They were so awkward! You cant do anything productive whilst your on them.

Anyway, I used the lift down to the entrance of the workshop.

"Welcome home, sir." JARVIS spoke.

"Glad to be home JARVIS, I really hate hospitals." I growled remembering that bed.

"I recall that, sir. I have numerous complaints under 'hospitals' below your name on my records." JARVIS said, and I laughed.

I punched in the code.

"Access Denied." JARVIS's automated voice sounded.

"Huh?" I punched it in again, same result.

"How the hell am I locked out of my own system?!" I roared. All I wanted wanted to do is work on my mangled suit that I saw through the glass windows.

"PEPPER!" I yelled up the stairs.

Click...Click…Click.

"Yeah?!" She said from the top of the stairs.

"Why am I locked out of my own system?" I asked very innocently.

"Because Tony," She came down the stair towards me, "You cant have a full recovery if your fixing your suits or tinkering with the hot rod." Pepper said to me calmly, I could see in her eyes there would be no reasoning.

"I don't think the word 'tinkering' best describes the works of a genius, Pepper." I raised my eye brows at her.

"Whatever, Tony." She waved her hand dismissively; "Just amuse yourself some other way please." Pepper smiled and walked of again. Probably towards the place she was working.

That afternoon went slow, and I finally convinced Pepper to let me 'tinker' with my arm and flight stabiliser part of the Mark 3 suit. I.e. : the messed up suit.

Mind you, I wasn't even allowed to go down into the workshop.

Whilst working I did some thinking. Maybe I should just ask Pepper now. I mean, she is sat a couple of meters away from me.

"Hey Pep, I-" The doorbell went the same time as Pepper looked at me.

"I'll get it." She hurried out. Leaving me deflated.

I heard friendly chatter in the direction of the door. A man.

Then Pepper re-entered the living room followed by Bruce.

"Hey Brucie." I sighed.

"Hey Tony, you look bored to death," He laughed at me "Wanna hand there? I came to keep you company."

"I would sure love to do some thing productive Bruce," I looked over at Pepper sarcastically, " However, my girlfriend here, is being ridiculous." I then smiled at her cheesily.

"Bruce? Keep him under careful surveillance, don't let him do anything ridiculous or dangerous. Tony? Your free to go." She smirked.

"Sure, Pepper." They both said in unison.

"For a few hours though Tony, you cant keep sleeping at your desk." Pepper said sternly.

"Will that be all, Miss Potts?" I smirked at her again.

"Yes, that will be all ." Pepper had a full blown smile now, giggling at our catchphrase.

"Here help me with this, buddy." I handed him the arm/hand piece and I saw Bruce instantly whip out his specs and drew it closer.

"Impressive, really impressive wiring, structure... Wow." He looked enticed, eyes fixated on it as we went down stairs to the shop.

Once down there and both committed to a little piece of work. Me with my suit ad Bruce with some thermonuclear work he was finishing. I never thought Bruce Banner would be so curious about other people's lives. He isn't overly curious I think he just likes to know about other peoples lives to potentially distract himself from his. I don't believe The Other Guy is so much a tragedy for him, Bruce has got a firm lid on it and is slightly less cautious towards other people. Hence him being here in Malibu. I've invited him several times to my home in lovely, sunny , stress free Malibu apparently because he doesnt want to destroy it by bulging out into an enormous green rage monster.

"I've never been to Malibu before, you know." He spoke up, looking up at me from the work bench that we sat opposite each other from.

"Its the only place that feels like home to me." I smiled.

"It really is great out here. And your workshop.. Is just wow. JARVIS is amazing -"

"Thank you, ." JARVIS spoke up. Me and Bruce chuckled at his interruption.

"- Also your suits too." Bruce laughed looking around and absorbing his surroundings he was obviously amazed by.

"Thank you, all designed, programmed, made ect.. By yours truly." I chuckled back.

Bruce Banner was by far the best person to get on with and build a relationship.

"Your very talented Tony. I knew that ever since I saw that first article of you building a circuit board when you were four. I still have that same magazine too." Bruce smiled returning to his work.

"Oh Bruce, I think you might be coming onto me here. Pepper might whoop your ass. She fights dirty that one." I warned him letting a teasing tone drench my words.

"How long have you known the famous Pepper Potts?" hah, here goes his curiosity again I thought as Bruce said this.

"A mighty total of 13 years." I said to him, everytime I say it the memories flood back.

"How did you two meet?" Bruce asked, he locked his hands under his chin and leaned forward eagerly awaiting my reply...

Authors Note; Offt.. a cliffy. Here's a fluffy new chapter for you all. Hope you like it. As always reviews would be wonderful and really really appriciated. Any suggestions that you'd like to be in the story in due course I'd welcome them. Thankyou guyss!

GeorgiaTypes;D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

discussed. Thank you." The Board of Directors and other senior members of staff silently stood and exited the room in single file.

And t

_Continued scene..._

_13 Years ago..._

_I was sat in a very important and boring board meeting discussing Stark Industries' future weapon plans and development._

_"... , what's your opinion?" One of the members of the board of directors of Stark Industries cut across mine and Rhodey's craftily silent shenanigans._

_"Concentrate Tony!" Rhodey mouthed to me seriously, but still smiling._

_"Well, sir, I respectfully disagree. I only prefer the weapon you have to fire once. That's how America does it, that's how dad did it.. And well, it's worked out pretty well so far. Hasn't it gentlemen?" I swivelled my spinny chair as the usual middle aged/senior mumbles and grumbles of the usual agreement came out._

_"I agree. We'll have Obadiah look it over in due course. Sorry for all that extra time used up, gentlemen. But we did get a hell of a lot_

discussed. Thank you." The Board of Directors and other senior members of staff silently stood and exited the room in single file.

_Then there was two._

_"Tony!" Rhodey yelled at me mock angrily and spritzed me with water._

_"Hey!" I yelped diving away to protect my suit._

_A few more minuets of tussling and we broke out in laughter._

_Rhodey struck again with the water this time though my reaction was slow, the glass of water doused my expensive Armani suit._

_"Rhodey, this is my favourite suit!" I half yelled, half laughed._

_Rhodey just laughed harder._

_"Oh, whatever I'm going back to my office." with that I hurried off._

_"Trina?" I swear this must've been the twenty-eighth time I buzzed the intercom._

_"Oh! Mr. Stark! I'm so sorry! Someone will be up with a new suit shortly." Trina spoke breathlessly through the intercom. Then in less than 3 minuets, she walked in._

_"Mr. Stark I have your suit here. Freshly dry cleaned and pressed." She smiled politely._

_"And your name is?" I asked quizzically. Raising one eye brow at her as I sat behind my desk._

_"Virginia Potts, sir." Virginia answered._

_I admired Virginia Potts for a second. She was beautiful like no other girl me and Happy would exchange cuteness ratings on. Miss. Potts had strawberry blond hair that was edging more towards the ginger side, it was pulled back into a perfect ponytail and a fringe hung above her eyes. Her eyes were ocean blue and perfect, glazed with contentess as she stared at me. A light dusting of freckles powdered her nose and fading into her naturally rosy cheeks. Virginia didn't wear too much make up. She was the most perfect person._

_"Are you new here?" I shot back._

_"Not as such, sir. I've been working at Stark Industries for a little over three months." Virginia replied._

_"Tell me Vir- that's a long name, got any others. A nickname maybe?" I stood and perched on the front of my desk while Virginia stepped forward and laid the suit carefully on the brown leather sofa next to me, then confidently returned to her former spot in front of me._

_"Pepper Potts is also acceptable, sir." When Pepper said this I realised no one had ever spoken to me in such confidence. Ever._

_"I like it. Where do you work ,Pepper?" I asked her._

_"Three floors down, ." Her answer was once again, quick and confident._

_"How about a promotion, Pepper?" I smiled at her and her eyes widened a little._

_"I-I'm sorry, sir. What kind of promotion?" Her head cocked to the side, it was kinda cute._

_"My personal assistant?.. Uh yeah. That works. You'll start immediately." I said clapping my hands together pleased with my new employee_.

_" I'll have to notify-" She started when I cut her off._

_"I'll send an e-mail. Hey, can you do me a favour and do a Starbucks run. I just sacked my old PA and I'm gasping for a double espresso. Thank you Miss. Potts." I smiled at her taking my place behind my computer and typing up the email._

_Pepper paused before closing the door._

_"Will that be all ?" Pepper said._

_"Yes, that will be all Miss. Potts." I replied to my new PA._

"You loved her even then?" Bruce asked after I told the tale.

"I don't know if I recognised the feeling as such then." I sighed.

"When did you know?" Bruce pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and drew his attention back to his work.

"When I came off that plane. Three months of being in captivity, in a cave. With the wisest man I've ever met. Just coming off the plane though, her ginger hair. Red eyes from crying..." I trailed off.

"Sounds like you loved her for a long time, Tony." Bruce said.

"I- can I tell you a secret. Bruce?" i asked warily. He only nodded looking worried now.

"I mean, lets face it I get along with you allot more than the other members in our Super Secret Boy Band. Mr. All-American practically asks for my sarcasm. Bird boy and Spider girl well.. Who likes spy assassins anyway.. And Fury, I'm still confused where I look; the patch or the eye?!" I exclaimed, getting all worked up now.

"Tony, what are you trying to say?" Bruce asked.

"I'm planning on proposing to Pepper?" I smiled but still a little wary.

"Tony, that's incredible!" Bruce smiled fully back at me.

"Really? Do you think she'll say yes? I-I-"

Bruce cut me off "Tony relax. This is Pepper we're talking about, just pick your moment and just get down on one knee. Of course she'll say yes. Dont stress, Pepper isn't a stranger to you."

"I guess.. Keep this between you and me please. No word to the others." I said sternly.

"Of course, Tony. You can trust me. Just us science bro's yeah?" He laughed and patted my shoulder.

I looked at him sincerely. "Thanks Bruce."

Okay, breath.

Pepper will be home soon. Let's get this show on the road.

Pepper POV.

I was so glad to be home finally.

"Thank you ,Happy." I said sighing.

I frowned.

"Happy? Why are all the lights off? I thought Tony was home?" I looked up at him questionably.

"I thought so too. Anyway, bye Pepper." Happy bid me goodbye.

"Bye Happy." Then I started towards door. Tapping my code in and the door released, all the lights were off. I just flicked the entrance hall's light on. I didn't realise anything out of the ordinary. Until.. What was that? A single red ribbon stretched from the door frame, to the next door frame. A note was pinned onto it.

It read:

_**1999 ~ You walked my office for the first time.**_

I followed the ribbon into the next room and grabbed the note.

_**I employed you. Best thing I've ever done**_.

A huge smile plastered my face.

"JARVIS? What is Tony up to? And where is he?"

"I'm sorry Miss. Potts. made me withhold that information until due course." the AI replied. I followed the next ribbon to the fireplace.

_**You started running my house. My life too. Thank you.**_

To the next, which lead down the steps to the workshop.

_**"Proof That Tony Stark has a heart."**_

The ribbon then lead to the chair where I helped change his reactor.

_**"I don't have anyone else."**_

Then over to his bots that remove his suit.

_**"Let's face it, this isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing?"**_

I smiled at that one. The next red ribbon led back up to the living room.

_**"Pepper Potts. The new CEO of Stark Industries**_."

The next that was leading outside said:

_**You look amazing in a dress with no back**_.

There was a few in a line.

_**A few tears for your long lost boss?**_

_**I sorry I didn't tell you I was dieing.**_

_**So Miss. Potts join me out at the pool?**_

And with the note still in hand, smiling and a few tears gracing my cheeks I curiously went outside by the pool.

The sun had just set. It was a little dark but tons of candles had been lit all around the pools edge and everywhere else the fit. My eyes scanned the scene. My eyes tripped over Tony. I double taked.

"Tony! What the-" I whispered. My throat closed up and my heart beat like a humming bird in my chest. I'd already threw my shoes off and pulled my pony tail down.

I sweeped my ginger-ish hair out of my face.

"Pepper. Hey." He smirked. But Tony looked nervous. Why though?

"Hi." My eyes bugged.

"Pepper I need to talk to you. You've been the most important person in my life for 13 years. And you know I love you so much. I don't know why -" Tony took my hands and took a deep shaky breath.

"It's okay." I squeezed his hands.

Tony carried on.

"-It took me so long to realise it.. So what I'm really trying to say... Is Pepper Potts-" Shoot he got down on one knee. "-Will you marry me?" Tony looked up.

"I-I.. Um." I stuttered.

"Pepper? Is that a no? Don't leave me hanging here.." Tony's face dropped.

"Yes…I mean yes I will marry you!" I cried. Tears streaming now. Tony stood smiled and laughed.

"Thank you Pepper!" Tony laughed, pushed the Maria Stark's beautiful ring onto my finger, and pulled me into an earth splitting kiss.

"I love you Tony Anthony Stark." I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you too, Pepper. More than you know." Tony whispered into my hair. Kissing my head.

We stayed there for what felt like forever. Appreciating the landscape, the occasion. But more importantly, each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

As much as I wanted to spend the next day with Pepper without any interruptions I couldn't. Her and her busy non-stop schedule divided our time together pretty much from dawn.

"Good Morning it is 7:00:07 AM , Tuesday 13th November in Malibu, California. It is currently 72°c with scattered clouds. Surfing conditions are fair and the high tide has receded. The coffee machine is prepared downstairs. Have a good day, sir." JARVIS spoke.

"Morning, Jarvis." I mumbled into my pillow as I pulled myself further under the covers. Smiling about Pepper and mine's shenanigans night before I groaped at the empty sheets.

"JARVIS where's Pepper?" I pouted.

"Miss. Potts has already left for a board meeting at Stark Industries, sir. She didn't want to wake you." said JARVIS.

"Did I need to be there?" I asked groaning.

"No you did not, sir." JARVIS answered.

" 'Kay. Put the shower on. Hot." I ordered.

Once again my hot rod red coloured Porsche raced towards Stark Industries. My head nodding to Shoot To Thrill - AC/DC and my eyes hidden behind my chunky sunglasses.

I strolled towards Stark Industries almost being molested by a crowd of paparazzi. Amongst them was Kirsty.. Kristy.. No Christine Everhart. I mentally cringed and tackled my way through the crowd trying to avoid her.

"Mr. Stark!" She yelled over the rest of the reporters.

Oh Christ no.. I thought setting into a brisk walk. She jumped in front of me.

"Uh, my other least favourite person in the world." I muttered, "Christine Everhart." I fake smiled and said louder so she could hear.

"Hey Tony. I have a couple of questions." Christine laughed back thrusting her Dictaphone in my face.

"I really don't-" I started when she cut me off.

"So Tony Stark, would you ever have though marriage would be on the cards for you?" Christine smiled sweetly, however evil claimed her features subtly.

"I-Uh... Huh?" I tripped over my words. Considering Pepper and what would be the right thing to say. How did Christine even find out?

"Oh, come on Mr. Stark. We spotted your fiancé's ring this morning." When her expression changed to being amused beyond belief I shoved past her.

Leaving Christine with the accomplishment of making Tony Stark speechless and angry.

"Let Pepper know I'm on my way up." I almost barked at the receptionist.

She nodded submissively.

Not bothering to knock I walked into her office.

"Pepper, you're not going to believe-" I almost shouted.

"I know, I know. Christine was hot on my heels too." Pepper sighed not looking up but rubbing her forehead with one hand. Her ring hand.. Oh wait.. Her ring less finger. Then I saw the ring on the desk in front of her. We were both staring at it.

Expressions different. Mine full of shock and instant betrayal, confusion of why she suddenly doesn't want me. I felt embarrassed, about the whole proposal and every slightly dysfunctional romantic moment we shared. Her eyes were full of hurt and confusion.

"Pepper..?" I asked wary.

"I'm sorry.. I just- Christine is such a terrible person!" Pepper yelled slamming her palms down on the table.

"Pepper.. What did she say?" I was getting angry now. I though Pepper and I were committed. All I stared at was her ring less finger.

"It was nothing. She just wound me up-"

"Then why aren't you wearing your ring. Pepper, I thought we were in this together! You've apparently changed your mind. About me. About everything!" I shouted too.

"What? No, Tony I still love you." Pepper did that same walk when she first saw me after the first mission. Pepper placed her hands on either side of my face. I didn't look at her.

"Anthony Edward Stark, you look at me right now!" Pepper demanded.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked mustering up some miserable tones and expressions.

"Because you're being ridiculous!" Pepper stated.

"Your not wearing your ring." I shot back, finally meeting her gaze.

"I was thinking." Pepper mumbled.

"That's it right there! Second thoughts isn't it?" I asked her sadly. I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"No way. Tony! Hang on!" Pepper looked desperate as her hand curled around my forearm, tugging desperately.

"We'll talk later Pepper." I said to her.

"Right then." Pepper's grip loosened and her hand fell. Tears brimmed her eyes.

I left.

Not wanting to be at home where I'd have Pepper's aura all around me, I headed to S.H.E.I.L.D's facilities. Although I had to sprint round several corners to avoid Fury's ball crap.

So I headed down to S.H.E.I.L.D's gym that had been installed especially for Steve. I changed into grey sweat pants and a black short sleeved t-shirt I always store in a locker in the changing rooms in case on one of these rare occasions that I come here instead of using my own gym at Stark Tower or at Malibu.

Once changed I started to work out.

I'd been beating the punch bag unleashing my emotions in the only way I know for sometime. I kept going feeling my muscles contract repetitively, my chest heaved, sweat trickled down my forehead down my neck. Dribbling down my shirt making it stick to my sweat slicked body. Getting engulfed in discarding my thoughts I didn't realise the foot steps of Steve.

"Geez, Tony. Take it easy." Steve clapped me on the shoulder which took me by suprise and made me stumble.

"Bloody hell, Steve." I glared at him. I went and sat down on the bench. Head in hands messing it up frustratingly. When I felt Steve's weight thud down next to me.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"You wouldn't get it, Cap." I sighed.

"Try me." Steve challenged.

I huffed out a heavy sigh.

"I proposed to Pepper a week ago."

"And she said yes?" He asked cautiously.

"Uh. Yeah she did." I mumbled.

"Congratulations, that's amazing!" Steve smiled.

"Yep." I sighed again running a hand through my sweaty bangs.

Steve stared at me for a second.

"Aren't you happy?" His brows furrowed.

"Pepper's having second thoughts." I reluctantly told him.

"Oh.. Tony. I'm sure that's not true." Steve patted my shoulder.

"Let's hope. Bye Steve." I stood and rushed out before he could bid me goodbye.

Pepper didn't come home that night. Which freaked me out. Pepper was never late anywhere. Especially to the Malibu mansion where I needed her.

Reaching my wits end, emotional exhaustion submerging me. I flopped on my bed, stripped down to just to my joggers and fell asleep in less than three seconds.

_**Hey, **_

_**As you can probably tell I kinda struggled with this chapter and just sort of went with it. I do have a little more planned for Chapter 8 though. Nonetheless, bear with me here. I hope you like this chapter anyway.**_

_**As always REVIEW me please! It means an awful lot! And I'm so thankful to all of you subscribers, followers and people who have reviewd me and the readers so THANKYOUUUU! **_

_**Anyway, enjoy as much as you can with this horrible chapter... **_

_**Watch out for chapter 8 to see if Tony and Pepper have a smushy, fluffy scene and will the engagement be definate? Hmm...**_

_**Thanks guys x**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Pepper POV**__**.**_

_Pepper Stark. Virginia Stark._

I like that. I liked the thought of being with Tony forever. Living in the Malibu Mansion or Stark Tower. Until we're grey and old with kids. Tony's children, I could picture it.

But now I've messed it up. Christine Everhart had taunted me. About Tony's lifestyle and reputation. Everyone knows who he is and how he is with girls, Christine exaggerated the point that Tony would get bored with me, and in a matter of time I'd find a different girl in his bed every night.

I'd messed it up by listening to her. By taking my beautiful ring off and doubting Tony for even a second. I'd been so stupid!

I saw no point in going to the mansion that night, where I'd see Tony. So I slept at my now pretty much bare apartment as I'd moved most of my possessions slowly but surely into that massive house. My apartment was very convenient, being a few blocks away from the centre of town, and then a little drive to Tony's.

At around 2AM and a pathetic excuse of sleep had been attempted I gave in. I drove to the mansion keeping my car idle in the driveway for a while. Debating whether coming was the right thing to do or not.

"Get a grip, Pepper." I whispered to myself in the dead of night. Getting out of the car and heading over to the front door the access code panel popped up on the glass.

"Welcome home, Miss. Potts." JARVIS welcomed me home quietly.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Where's Tony? It's oddly quiet." I questioned sensing too much silence.

"Mr. Stark is currently sleeping in the master suite. He has been so since 9:13PM." JARVIS replied. Odd, thought, very early for Tony.

Sometime later there was an ear-splitting crash above my head as I lay curled up on the sofa clutching a cup of coffee, I threw my blanket aside and cautiously made my way upstairs. I found Tony in bed thrashing in-between the sheets, his body glazed with a thin sheen of sweat. A broken, and very expensive vase, was smashed its pieces scattered around his bedside table. Tony's expression was utter fear.

"Hey, Tony." I whispered. Shaking him gently.

He didn't wake.

"Tony, It's me. Your having a nightmare, wake up." I held his chest slowing his thrashing as I bent over his distressed frame. Tony calmed slowly. His eyes opened.

Tony P.o.v.

That nightmare has been the worst yet.

"Tony, It's me. Your having a nightmare, wake up." I heard her whisper near my ear, her hand settled on my chest shooting a sticky warmth through my body and her ginger tinted hair brushing my chest as Pepper cautiously bent over me, worry in her eyes. I opened my eyes.

"Pepper." I whispered.

"It's me. Your fine. I'm here." She soothed running her hand through my hair. I reached up and held her hand in mine. Pepper smiled a little. Smiling is a good sign, right?

"Tony, I'm sorry." She sighed, wiping a glistening droplet from her cheek, I softly removed the other that followed.

"Me too, " I whispered "It's fair enough you wanted to think. I shouldn't of pounced on you like that."

"It's fine.. And I was thinking. What about a spring wedding?" Pepper smirked, tangling her hands in my tousled hair.

"You're sure?" I grinned back relishing in the feeling of her strawberry blonde soft locks brushing against my skin. As she sat down opposite me on the bed, arms now settled around my neck her hair brushing my shoulders since it was a lot longer now, which I liked.

She kissed me.

"Yeah, I mean it wont be to hot or too cold. Plus spring weddings are always so classy an-" Pepper rambled on. I laughed and pushed a finger to her lips to stop her.

"Hang on before you start mentally planning the wedding, are you sure about us?" I asked intently.

"I'm sure about you. Anything else I can live through." Pepper whispered.

"I've made a lot of enemies Pepper." I told her.

"We'll take it on together and plus has your genius brain forgotten something? The Avengers - sure they're kind of like a dysfunctional family, and they'd never admit it to you but they'd stand behind you through anything. Stop stalling. I'm marrying you. Get over it!" She giggled against my lips and I laughed with her.

"Never leave me, Pepper." I whispered leaning my forehead against hers. Pepper hummed.

"Hmm. I'm not going anywhere. Ever." Pepper kissed me softly on the lips, being me and wanting more I tugged her into my lap and flipped us over carrying on from a few nights before.

_**(Lazy afternoon.)**_

"Pepper?" I poked her in the ribs.

"Oh god, Tony. What?" Pepper mumbled we sat outside by the pool under the parasol, Pepper insists on sitting in the shade other wise she burns up like a tomato apparently it's got something to do with her 'ginger gene' . We were pretty chilled on the love seat outdoor sofa thing with Pepper's nine mile long ultra smooth legs draped across mine clutching a pina colada in one hand and typing furiously on her Blackberry with the other. Pepper wore a pair of light denim hipster shorts that were frayed at the edges and studded with brass studs on the front pockets, a white vest top with a plaid lumberjack style shirt slug on the top. Pepper's hair was in a messy bun. I loved Pepper's lazy days, when she didn't have her own armour of sharp expensive suits and designer footwear. She was just Pepper.

I sat slouched on the love seat with a vodka martini, very dry and extra olives and a little dirty as usual, it was 1PM but what the hell, I was starving. I wore an old MIT shirt and cut off jeans. My hair was tousled, one of my lazy days too.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" I questioned after she had put her Blackberry down.

"Hmm. I know what you're like. Nothing extravagant. Maybe dinner? At the Tower, it's probably easiest for everyone to get to." Pepper pondered.

"You're probably right. But maybe..-" my voice trailed off.

"No," Pepper said sternly, "Just dinner. We can invite Rhodey, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Natasha, Betty, Thor and Jane." Pepper arranged and started to pick up her Blackberry and send out the invites.

"I'll call Rhodey." I announced.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Rhodes, guess what?" I shot at him as soon as he answered.

"Hey Tony, Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." I could picture his eyes rolling to match his sarcastic tones.

"Yeah cool. Good. Guess what though?!" I cried like and overexcited child.

"Oh bloody hell Tony, I really don't think I'm qualified to know." Rhodey sounded nervous. Chuckling slightly.

"It's nothing bad! Pepper and I are getting married!" I cried, Pepper laughed. Then Rhodey was silent for several minuets before he regained the ability to speak.

"Finally!" Was all he said, sounding incredulous.

"Huh? What do you mean finally?!" I glanced at Pepper and she smiled, reaching up to stroke my hair affectionately.

"You two have been chasing each others tails for 12 years. Like I said; Two seals fighting over a grape!" Rhodey laughed into my ear.

"Whatever, Platypus. Dinner at the Tower. New York. Be there!" I invited him.

"I'll be there Tony!" He laughed again and with that he hung up.

_**(At the party thing)**_

Rhodey let out a low whistle as I lead him into the main living area of Stark Tower.

"Dude, you've out done yourself." Rhodey looked around looking amazed as he looked around the newly renovated tower which, might I add, was flashier than ever.

"Good evening Colonel Rhodes, after all these years, sir, it mildly surprises me that you manage to inflate Mr. Stark's ego due to his 'flashy pad' as he may put it, Nonetheless it's nice to have you in our presence after such a long time." JARVIS greeted Rhodey. We both laughed at the AI's comment.

The rest of the Avengers stood around drinking,

"This is Rhodey everyone." I announced, they all turned around, smiled and greeted him. Pepper made her way over.

"Rhodey, we haven't seen you in forever! You must come visit more often!" Pepper smiled hugging Rhodey around the neck.

"I know, it's the military though, I gotta go where they tell me," Rhodey shrugged.

Hey! People!" I shouted over the rest of the loud chatter that filled the room "Pepper and I have an announcement, this is of course why your here. Don't get used to this." I said aloud, earning a smirk from Bruce, a grimace from Natalie and Clint, A hearty laugh from Thor, a roll of the eyes from Steve and two laughs from Betty and Jane.

"I proposed to Pepper... And she said yes!" I smiled.

There was a mixture of incredulous looks. The ladies stepped forward and hugged Pepper, Bruce hugged me.

"Congratulations, Tony." Steve smiled sincerely, shaking my hand.

Thor caught both Pepper and I in a bone crunching hug. Natasha congratulated me, a tiny smile tugging on her lips, and hugged Pepper. Clint clapped me on the shoulder and kissed Pepper's cheek.

"Pepper you look brilliant, still that radiant-just-engaged look I see, I give you two weeks until you realise what your marrying into!" Rhodey laughed pulling me into his side playfully, I mock laughed.

"I've been in his life thirteen years, Rhodey, I think I can take any crazy things he does now, nothing really surprises me!" Pepper laughed with him.

"Hey! I'm here… still! I'm really not that bad!" I held my hands up in defence. They simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Everyone sit, dinner!" I yelled over everyone.

"To Tony and Pepper!" Steve rose his glass to us while he sat across the table, we devoured our Italian food and sat comfortably full drinking more champagne.

"We wish you happy lives together!" Thor cried with his thunder voice.

"We do." Jane smiled at Pepper and I.

Soon enough the ladies went out to the balcony and us men stayed inside and consumed more and more alcohol. Celebrating way into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Pepper POV**_

"Tony c'mon, you've got to help me here." I huffed pulling Tony up the stairs and across the hall to our bedroom in the Tower.

The late hours of the night had set quickly into the early hours of the morning, and Tony wasn't the only one to get drunk, Rhodey and Tony had set up a few drinking games which soon enough everyone else joined in. In the end they were rather drunk.

Tony was pretty out of it and we, well I, gave everyone a spacious guest room

"You know what Pepper?" Tony was suddenly really happy. Weird.

"Yes, Tony?" I laughed at him while he smiled at me.

"I really, really, REALLY love you!" Tony cried.

"Well.. Good. Glad we smoothed that over. Dont shout you'll wake up everyone." I whispered as I tossed him down on our bed.

He drunkenly pulled his shirt off and discarded it on the floor, and did the same with his trousers and pulled on a loose pair of sweats. While I disappeared into the bathroom.

I swiftly closed the door behind me, my cheeks flushed. Sadness and distress swept through me. I felt sick to my core. I pulled the pregnancy test out of my Mulberry bag, staring at that word. Positive.

I broke down in tears listening to Tony's soft snores that echoed through the bathroom. I slid down the wall my body giving in ,small sobs escaping my throat. This couldn't happen. Not now. Tony doesn't want this. Ever.

Sure we've never talked about children, but Tony had never shown any affection towards them. I had a fear of rejection.

I'm a career girl. I'm not sure I want this. I'm busy being a CEO, running mine and Tony's life. I can't run someone else's.

I wont tell him. He doesn't want this. By having this child it could threaten he or she, too many enemies like Tony had said. Sure we're getting married. But that's not the point.

He hates children. So why would his opinion change.

I'd get an abortion. As soon as possible.

_**(The morning after.)**_

I woke up the next morning before Tony, his arm was slung over my stomach as I lay on my back and Tony led on his side. His hair ruffled, black bangs hanging down, face relaxed and his mouth slightly agape.

My eyes welled up getting ready to spill tears down the dried out tracks from last night.

I steadily got up and changed. I had Happy wait outside for me before Tony even stirred.

"Where to, Pepper?" Happy asked looking at me through the mirror.

"Um. The Abortion Clinic, Happy please." I sniffled.

His eyes bugged out of his head.

"As you wish." Happy sounded concerned but started the Bentley's engine anyway without any interference which I was grateful for.

"Miss. Pepper Potts?" The nurse smiled at me as I sat in the empty waiting room. I managed a shaky smile and she lead me through to the doctors office.

"Hello, Pepper." The doctor stood and rounded his desk.

"Hello." I shook his hand.

"Now Pepper, I know this is your decision. I say this to every patient. But, I want you to be sure you want to do this?" The doctor spoke sincerely. I gulped.

"Yes, I do."

"Okay, If you'd sit," He said and we both sat two things in front of us. A glass of water. A tiny tablet. " So Pepper, this is the first of your two appointments and the first of two tablets. This first one is called mifepristone and will block the production of hormones that will enable the pregnancy to continue this is the first step. So when your ready do proceed." He smiled gently at me.

"Okay." I breathed picking up the tablet and flushing it down with a gulp of water. Regret filling every space in my body.

"You're next appointment is in two days time. You will then take your next drug which is called, prostaglandin, this causes the lining of the womb to break down. Of course, as you know causes bleeding." the Doctor told me.

"Okay." I knew I was close to tears.

I left his office, silently crying.

Happy drove me home. I stared at my stomach the whole way.

(After Pepper's next appointment.)

I lay on our bed in a fetal position, I would've gone to my apartment, but my stomach seared in pain making me double over and the mansion was the closest place. I dreaded the time Tony would get home.

"JARVIS?" I mumbled. Dying under the covers.

"Yes Miss. Potts?" the AI replied in no time at time.

"What time is Tony due home?" I grimaced through another sharp stab of pain.

"Mr. Stark, is passing through the doorway as we speak, miss. Might I add, do you intend to tell Mr. Stark?" JARVIS asked quizzically.

"I don't want him to hate me. But I can't imagine him wanting his children." I cried into the pillow. His pillow.

"Hey Pepper, oh God. That was a long day. I seriously don't know how you sit in that office all day an-" Tony turned whilst mid shrugging his jacket off, he paused seeing me.

"Hey? What's up?" His tone soothed, coming over to me and placing a hand to my cheek.

I let a few tears fall.

"Tony, I did something." I whimpered, not wanting to meet his curious gaze entirely.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad. What did you do?" Tony smiled softly attempting to make me feel better. This made me feel worse.

"I was pregnant, Tony." I whispered.

"You-Wow. That's amazing, Pepper!" Tony smiled massively at me causing my insides to flood with guilt.

"I said I was." I whispered again, sensing my voice cracking.

"What happened?" He looked disappointed and concerned now.

Jesus, what had I done?

"I had an abortion, Tony." I cried full of sorrow.

"And you didn't tell me? I thought better of you, Pepper. Me and you. Always. That's what I thought. Apparently not." With that he walked out. Leaving me hating myself…

_**Author's Note;**_

_**Hey, thanks for reading once again. Hope you like it, or maybe not?**_

_**Dont worry about Tony and Pepper , all will be fine!**_

_**Please REVIEW!**_

_**Thanks again, update soon.**_

_**xx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 : Guilt.**_

_**Tony's POV.**_

I left the bedroom in the Malibu Mansion feeling deflated.

She could have told me.

I love her, and we would've gone through it all together. Pepper always had strong opinions, I always thought she wanted kids. - coming from a big family.

Maybe it was me?

I think I wanted our kid. I've never really thought about it much, but maybe having two little Tony-Pepper's running around the mansion and the tower wouldn't be so bad? Make this house into a home. A proper one.

I don't blame Pepper, it's her body and she's a strong, independent woman who can make her own decisions. But, this didn't seem like a 'Pepper-thing-to-do-on-her-own' more of a couple-y thing to tackle together.

I still felt slightly frustrated though. This was a different type of frustration, a deep sadness; horrible and murky. I didn't want to stay in the house. I suited up and flew out of there.

I hovered above the house seeing no sources of light. Pepper was probably in bed.

Once I'd landed and got off the platform and just in the under suit - that I wear under the armour. I made my way upstairs to find a sleepy looking Pepper huddled on the stairs leaning against the banister, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Hey." I said maybe a little guiltily for leaving.

Pepper rubbed her eyes and yawned. It said it was 3AM on the window.

"I didn't think you were going to come back for a moment there. Hi." Pepper sounded guilty too.

"I'm sorry.. For leaving." I blurted out. Pepper smiled sheepishly from her step, blanket snug around her shoulders.

"No, you had reason to. I-I'm sorry too." She stuttered and sniffled.

There was an odd distance, which I didn't like; I sensed Pepper didn't either.

"I wouldn't of left you," I looked fully into her eyes - not blinking, Pepper looked a little taken back.

"It's you're body." I carried on , feeling all of the built up thoughts I planned to say leave my memory, replaced with softer thoughts.

Pepper nodded.

"I didn't think you wanted it. And I wasn't going to raise a child on my own." Pepper controlled her sniffles but a few tears flowed.

"You wouldn't of had to." I moved closer to her venerable form, crouching in front of her.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

"It's okay, I would have done the same." Pepper stroked my cheek softly.

I sighed.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed, shaking my head. - asking myself.

"Are you still in pain?" I asked gently.

"A little but I'm fi-" Pepper gasped not expecting me to pick her up bridal style and head for the bedroom.

"I can't ask you to forgive me. But I'm hoping you'll understand." She whispered.

I only nodded.

"All I can ask is that you sleep and feel better again." I whispered back.

"I love you." Pepper muttered. Her tone slashed with hurt.

"I love you too." I layer her down in bed, pulling the warm sheets up around her making sure she was comfortable I left the room for the workshop to give Pepper some space and fell asleep there.

I woke up to coldness on my cheek and in a comfortable position.

I flickered my eyes remembering why I was there. I was hunched over on my desk, leaning back to straighten and crack my back. The photos of my hotrod faded into one another on my many computer monitors simultaneously.

I pulled my face away from my glass desk. I jumped when I saw Pepper.

She wore one of my navy MIT t-shirts and purple chequered pyjama shorts that stopped just above mid-thigh showing off her perfect nine-mile legs off, and her now more ginger-y hair was loose and down slightly messed from sleep. Pepper's hair was so much longer now, each copper tinted strand as beautiful as the rest.

"Oh sorry." Pepper said. I waved off her unnecessary apology.

"Its fine- " I started talking before she cut me off.

"We need to talk, Tony. I don't like this ; Not knowing what your thinking." I motioned for her to take a seat.

"Yeah, I know. But I just don't understand why you didn't talk to me." I spoke, sighing. I looked up to Pepper's face and saw her cheeks rouged and tears already trickling.

"You were drunk! I was scared! Tony, I'm just not-" She paused.

"Just not what? We're together Pepper. Jesus Christ we're getting married! Whether you wanted this child or not, what about my opinions?" I blurted. My mind going a mile per second.

"What? You- Tony Stark, Anthony Edward Stark want to have a baby... With me?" Pepper's eyes resembled saucers, I couldn't really tell whether this was a good expression or not.

"You know, when I attended my mother and fathers funeral I thought that was it for me. I'd never be in a serious , stable-ish relationship. No children. Hell, I didn't think I'd ever get married! ... Until you came along. You and your pencil skirts, your ginger hair, your killer heels. You had me at 'Hello' . There's no one better than you. I'm not angry for what you did, confused but defiantly not angry ." I stopped ,revelling my deep revelation and maybe secret to my fiancé. Also I stopped for Pepper's jaw had slightly dropped.

"Your being deadly serious with me here?" Pepper said warily, her expression almost comical mixed with dashes of shock, hysteria and amusement.

"Absolutely." I nodded like I was agreeing to some contract.

Pepper took a deep breath.

"You want to share the responsibility of a baby? Sleepless nights? Labour? Feeding him or her at ridiculous times in the morning? Changing diapers? Your sure?" Pepper breathed in one big huff.

"Absolutely, Potts." I smiled at her.

"Right then... This is odd. I think I'm having an out of body experience. But after the wedding, that is when I will be happy to produce the next generation of Stark's with you..." Pepper placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled a little.

I stood and pulled her up with me, kissing her.

"Well, Potts. That should be fun." my voice reeking with innuendo.

I knew we would be fine.

"Come on then, we have a wedding to plan." I dragged her up stairs to her pile of wedding magazines.

_**(3 months later.)**_

"Absolutely not, Tony!" Pepper huffed as we lay on the living room floor, with drawn up plans, dates and guest list all around us.

"Oh come on!" I whined.

"Just a small do in a nice place and then we can have more guests at the reception. The paparazzi will be all over us!" Pepper argued looking through a wedding cake catalogue trying to avoid all the ones with strawberries.

"What about this one?" Pepper held up the glossy magazine, the 5 tier cake looked amazing and elegant , it was simple yet had a statement the icing was snow white with delicate detail and a trail of pretty purple orchids down one side.

"Yeah, that one's perfect. But-" I sighed.

She gave me a glare and took out her orange highlighter and circled it neatly.

"Planning is almost done. All you need to do is pick best men and we need to get you all suited up for the big day." The wedding was in two months and everything was nearly done, then Pepper reminded me of best men.

"Okay... Rhodey and Bruce?" I decided.

I know these two months are going to fly by.

_**Authors Note.**_

_**Hello again, quick update right!?**_

_**Anyway hope you all like it. And REVIEW!**_

_**So please, please be kind to me with this one, I'm not one hundred percent sure, and I'd love all your reassurance!**_

_**Because guess what?!**_

_**SPOILER ALERT!**_

_**The wedding will be in the next chapter... And I'm nearly done! :0 How exciting?! xx**_


	11. Chapter 11 : I Do

_**Chapter 11: I Do.**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

I sat anxiously in my room in the countryside stately home the bridesmaids and I had rented for the afternoon to get ready for the first day of the rest of my life.

"Pepper, everything will be fine, just breath!" Natasha ushered me to sit down in the chair and get ready, she looked a million dollars in her violet bridesmaids dress.

My mom , dad and the rest of the family had come over to the country side to attend the wedding.

"Oh, Virginia! You look so beautiful!" My mom was already sobbing as she made her way through the grand room I had to get ready in. My dad swiftly followed her.

"Mom, I'm in a robe!" I laughed at her while she hugged me tightly.

I got up from the chair a few make-up artists and the best hair experts money could buy had been working on me(Tony insisted.) I took a shaky look in the mirror.

My hair was pulled back (but my ginger fringe hung down) into a bun, either side I had one medium sized plait leading up to the silky bun. Placed intricately into my hair were two white calla lilies in honour of Tony's mother, they were surrounded by little purple wild flowers.

My make up was perfect. My cheeks subtly rosy, lashes thick and just enough mascara had been applied. My lips were lined with a natural lip stain.

I left my weeping mother with a reassuring hug for the bathroom, I carefully pulled on my Vera Wang couture gown. And slipped on my white platform peep-toe Christian Louboutin's.

_30minuets to go._

_**Tony POV.**_

Oh shit.

I'm getting married in 7 minuets.

"Tony, you ready?" Rhodey quietly asked me as we sat on the deep purple velvet cushioned chairs that matched my tie.

"Not really no. I'm so nervous. I swear to god, If you whack out the whole seal and grape thing in your speech I will strangle you with my gauntlet." I laughed.

Rhodey just laughed with me.

Bruce, Rhodey and I sat in the front row of the arranged chairs. The ceremony was due to be done outside under the warming sun.

Everything looked amazing, calla lilies were incorporated appropriately. Twisted around the arch were we would say our vows. I had one in my button hole. My suit was grey, with the same shade of grey waistcoat and trousers. The tie I wore was a deep violet and matched Rhodey's and Bruce's.

The chairs began filling up, I rose to greet people , and Pepper's family members and the other members of the Avengers team . As I waited what seemed like an eternity for my bride.

Finally, I stood anxiously by the registrar waiting.

"If everyone could please stand for the arrival of the bride." She spoke loudly, her words made my heart skip a beat, waiting for a glimpse of Pepper, I peeked cautiously over my shoulder.

There she finally was , walking down the isle on her fathers arm. I saw her face light up as we locked eyes.

My eyes skimmed her dress for the first time. It was simple and elegant, the dress was a soft luxurious ivory colour, thin almost translucent but flowing material layered over the dress intricately hand crafted, decorated with lace and accentuated her figure. It clung under the bust and followed the lines of her body and flowed out slightly at the bottom. The thin straps sat softly on her shoulders. A Vera Wang gown, if I'm correct. It was so romantic.

Pepper held a bouquet of calla lilies that draped down from her grip, blowing gently in the breeze.

I gave her a blazing smile as I felt all of my nervousness drain from my features seeing my beautiful bride for the first time.

Pepper looked unbelievably beyond beautiful. She finally reached me and I took her hand and kissed her cheek.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Virginia Potts and Anthony Stark in marriage. Now if we could have the rings?" the registrar looked to Rhodey, he stood, placed the rings in our palms. I took Pepper's simple diamond encrusted gold band that matched her engagement ring and she took my thick-ish gold band. ( Pepper and I declined a religious ceremony as neither of us had a religious bone in our bodies).

"Virginia, if you would like to say your vows to Anthony."

Pepper smiled, her eyes already glistening.

"I , Virginia Potts, take you Anthony Stark to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life and my one true love. On this special day I give to you in the presence of all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I further promise to love you with out reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve higher goals, laugh with you and cry with you. Grow with you in mind and in spirit. Always be open and honest with you, and cherish you as long as we both shall live." Pepper promised me her vows, that we spent so many hours writing and deciding, in her confident voice. However I could see the glint of excitement and nervousness in her eyes as she slipped my wedding ring onto my finger.

"Anthony, If you would please proceed." The registrar hurried me on.

I took Peppers hand in mine. A deep breath, looking fully into her eyes.

"I, Anthony Stark, take you Virginia Potts as my lawfully wedded wife. Secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life and my one true love. On this special day I give to you in the presence of all those in attendance my sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.

I further promise to love you with out reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve higher goals, laugh with you and cry with you. Grow with you in mind and in spirit. Always be open and honest with you, and cherish you as long as we both shall live." I promised her meaning every word. To let her know that I would never turn back. Then, with a huge smile, I slipped her gold wedding ring onto her third finger of her left hand.

"So do you Virginia Potts take Anthony Stark as your lawfully wedded husband?" The registrar started the final piece.

"Yes, I do." Pepper finally sniffled and rose a shaky finger up to wipe carefully under the black lashes. I looked at her lovingly.

"And do you Anthony Stark take Virginia Potts as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I encased my promise with those simple words.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you Mr. And Mrs. Stark , Anthony you may now kiss your beautiful wife." The registrar smiled while the guests threw confetti, cheering and clapping.

I pulled Pepper to me and kissed her, enough to cause a category five hurricane.

I've never been so happy in my life.

"I see Steve's made a friend.." I mumbled in Pepper's ear. It was quite a bit into our first dance at the reception and most people had grabbed a partner and joined us on the dance floor.

"Good for him, that's sweet. Receptionists aren't always slutty." Pepper laughed.

Steve was currently teaching Charlotte , one of the many receptionists and one of Pepper's closest friends at Stark Industries to dance properly. He seemed to be having a good time, for once.

"Mrs. Stark, that's good." I hummed trying it out.

"It's very good.. I like it." Pepper laughed back at me.

"But can I still call you Miss. Potts in the bedroom?" I asked cheekily.

"Tony!" Pepper laughed shocked at my question and wildly glancing around making sure no one heard me, especially her mother and father.

"Pepper, have I mentioned how utterly heartbreakingly beautiful you look this evening, so perfect and you're all mine now." I peppered her forehead in kisses - no pun intended.

"I've always been your's, Tony." Pepper whispered into my ear, for she had laid her head on my shoulder. I hugged her tighter, revelling in her welcoming warmth.

But she did, Pepper looked breath taking , and I'll be damned if she doesn't end up in this weeks Vogue magazine.

"But thank you, and yes I believe you have. May I just mention how dashing and dapper you look, I said purple and ivory was the best colour scheme. Not red and gold!" Pepper laughed leaning into me, placing her head into the side of my neck, relaxing under the sturdy support of my arms.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Stark."

_**(Honeymoon but only a little bit - Absolutely no smut, sorry kids, no that kind of writer!)**_

I let out a wolf whistle as Pepper waded out of the sea like a Bond girl, in her vintage 50's style red polka dot halter neck bikini, her hair drenched a darker shade of orange.

Pepper blew me a kiss cheekily. I leant on the rails of our private house in Bora Bora - Tahiti. The picturesque quality of the place was idyllic, so beautiful it felt unreal.

Pepper surrounded by the almost transparent but perfectly blue sea, the golden sun grazed over our skins, bathing us in warmth, energetic waves cashing against rocks, us alone ; made her all the more temping.

I suspect this is the first of many honeymoons...

_**Authors note ;**_

_**Hey guys!**_

_**WEDDING CHAPTER! Gaaah! I loved writing this one, I really felt like I was in my element!**_

_**Wow, seems like only yesterday was deciding about what to write for chapter 1! Now we're in the double digits! Anyways, thank you for all your lovely reviews as always, can I say a little thank you to PirateElfLuvr for their lovely comment, touched my heart!**_

_**And also JustLikeWildFire ; the best friend! Who gives this story and me continuous support and proof reading services!**_

_**And everyone else who has reviewed saying how much they like this, and giving me encouragement to strive on! Y'know I'm already thinking about sequels...**_

_**And also , I might skip a year, to their one year anniversary and something spectacular may happen! Let me know whether you love/hate/or just like this idea, just your all round opinions really please!**_

_**So please REVIEW! Because I really wanted this chapter to live up to everyone's expectations - mine especially.. Xx**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Patience and Positivity

_**Chapter 12 : Patience & Positive.**_

_**Tony POV.**_

7 months on and it's almost our first wedding anniversary. And no luck with Pepper getting pregnant. It's hard to try for a baby with two very busy peoples hectic lifestyles.

Pepper's CEO duties, and I have Fury's super secret boy band missions to see to, press and press conferences. Also upgrades on the suits, countless fixing them up after each mission. And well, with my name on the building I think that requires me to turn up and maybe do some work.

Being a CEO, frustration was beginning to stack against her, Pepper grew worried and questioned her health. I admit, I was also starting to get worried.

"Tony, something has got to be wrong with me!" Pepper paced around the living room despairingly after a busy and stressful day of board meetings and countless phone calls and emails.

"Nothings wrong! It's just taking a little longer than expected. It will happen when it's supposed to." I tried soothing her.

"I think I need to see a doctor." Pepper decided on the spot pulling out her Blackberry seeing if she was free.

I peeked over her shoulder, seeing Pepper had nothing on her schedule this late afternoon.

"JARVIS get an appointment at the doctors for 7 please." I ordered the AI getting a look from Pepper.

"Tony, they close at 5." Pepper informed me, confused.

"Yeah, I know. Or do you want it to be in the newspapers tomorrow? They'll be all over it, making up anything they can. Plus, my forehead practically reads 'Charitable Donations' to places like doctors and hospitals, trust me they'll be more than happy to wait up an hour or two. Don't worry, okay?" I whispered the last part, Pepper turned in my arms I saw the sadness in her eyes.

Pepper nodded, kissing me hopelessly, and burring herself in my chest.

Encircling her in my arms, I said what ever I could to calm her.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

"Tony, you ready? Let's go." Pepper called from the workshop doorway, pulling on a pair of Louboutin khaki military-style peep-toe ankle boot-heels with brass buttons. I moved away from the Mark VII suit that was chained up away from the pedestals all the suits stood.

"Yep... Pepper can I just say something? Before we go?" I said catching her hand as she walked towards the Audi.

"Sure?" Pepper grasped my hand tightly in her own.

"Whatever happens, I just.. I promise you," I paused picking up each of her hands and kissing her knuckles slowly , "We will have a baby."

"Thank you, Tony. Now come on, before we miss our appointment... I love you." Pepper hugged me tightly before tugging me behind the wheel.

Going into the dimly lit reception at the doctors, the receptionist waved us through while collecting her things and walking out, smiling as she went.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs. Stark if you'd like to come through and we'll discuss you're concerns." He led us to his office, closing the door behind us. Pepper held my hand in both of hers in her lap. Goosebumps were noticeable on her arms.

"So you're concerns?" He sat behind the desk.

Pepper opened her mouth to start..

"Before anything is said, this is absolutely confidential ,right? I won't have anything in the media about this. Our personal lives remain private. I have the best lawyers." I interrupted ,scanning him, his expression remained composed.

"Of course, Mr. Stark. What is said in my office will remain so." He assured me.

After Pepper and I, mostly Pepper, filled the doctor in our concerns, he ran a few tests on both of us.

"Nothing is corrupting the chance of pregnancy, Mrs. Stark. Everything seems perfect with the both of you. It's just a matter of time. I suggest taking a little time off from you're busy schedule and concentrating on relaxing, and in a few weeks, buy a pregnancy test. It's just a test of patience, which is crucial." The doctor shrugged, smiling at us. I flashed a grin at Pepper, which she returned.

"Are you sure? I can't help but feel we've wasted you're time." Pepper fussed.

"Nonsense, Mrs. Stark. What ever concerns you have I'm more than happy to help." He smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor." The both of us said as we made our way out of his office.

"You're welcome, I hope to see you both back here in a few months. Good luck." He wished us luck as I shut his door behind Pepper and I.

"I told you!" I sang in her ear, smiling. Pepper swivelled, lightly slapping my arm. Before she could resist further, Pepper threw her arms around my neck, her face nestled against my neck. I felt a few wet droplets seep onto my neck.

"I'm so happy!" Pepper cried, laughing mixed into her tone. I chuckled hugging her tighter breathing in her sweet scent.

"Me too, I did tell you!" We laughed.

Pepper pulled away, smirking.

"Shall we-uh..?" Pepper raised her eyebrows suggestively, which made me smile more.

"Hell yeah!" I tugged her childishly towards the car. Eager to get home.

_**… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**{Four weeks later.}**_

With no further luck, both Pepper and I were forced to return to our busy lifestyles, still hoping. Because y'know duty calls and we can't drop everything.

I sighed, carrying on with the stubborn compressed cylinder in the hotrod.

10 minuets later, my one mile a minuet mind was interrupted of thought when Pepper raced down the stairs that lead down to the workshop. A massive smile plastered on her face, she punched in her authorization code and wrenched the door out of her way.

Her face was flustered, no shoes. Although she looked like she just got home from work. All the while I stared. Confused and amused.

Pepper clutched a white pen in her hand... No that wasn't a pen.

"Tony!" Pepper cried for I had turned around to place a wrench on the worktop. I mimicked her.

"Pepper!… Is that what I think it is…" Pepper was radiant. She nodded

"I think it's happened!" Pepper cried again.

"You're pregnant?" My breathing kind of paused, my body apprehensive.

"Yeah…I'm pregnant." Pepper whispered looking down at the stick. She gazed at it for a while, then stared back at me her eyes a little glassy. It took me a second but my genius mind digested this nugget of information.

I exploded off of the hotrod's tire I had perched on. Catching her in an iron tight hug, it was unbelievable.

"Oh my god!" I mumbled into her ginger locks.

"Good news?" Pepper hugged tighter.

"It most defiantly is!" I laughed, feeling her relax.

"Finally." Pepper whispered to herself.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**{3 weeks later..}**_

Three weeks later and one visit to the doctors, we discovered Pepper was 8 weeks pregnant at her first ultrasound.

"I thought I'd be seeing you two again soon." The doctor smiled and held the door open for us.

"I did tell her everything was fine!" I held up my hands in defence.

"Right, Pepper shall we get started?"

"Yes, that'd be brilliant!" Pepper said, and I squeezed her hand.

After a little explanation, Pepper was up on the table with her top pulled up.

"This may be a little cold." The doctor warned before squirting a generous blob of the jelly like stuff on Pepper's stomach.

"There isn't a lot of development yet. But the baby's heartbeat will be strong and healthy." He informed us while we waited patiently. He clicked a few buttons and the grainy image appeared on the screen.

A few seconds of waving the wand over her stomach; the swoosh-swoosh of a steady heartbeat filled the room, gasps catching in both of our throats.

"Well, there is your baby." The grainy screen filled the monitor with a little blob in the centre. It was hard to make out. "His or hers very healthy heartbeat as you can hear. We wont be able to tell the gender yet. There is the sac you're baby is developing as we speak." He smiled at us. The doctor outlined what he was speaking about.

Pepper gazed, her vision transfixed on the screen. I could tell she was smiling. So was I.

Staring at the little splodge of Tony-Pepper.

"So everything is running accordingly to plan? No problems?" I couldn't help but worry about my little family.

"Tony; I can guarantee you, everything is tickedy-boo. So don't worry daddy!" He managed to calm me, after a few minuets of more staring and more swoosh-swooshing of it's heartbeat he started talking again.

"So there you have it, Baby Stark. Pepper you are 8 weeks pregnant." The doctor announced after a few minuets silence. I genuinely smiled at him. Bringing Pepper's hand up to my face and I kissed it gently, She turned her head away from the screen, exchanging a look like we never have before. A mixture of love and brilliance of our little human on the monitor.

"I'll leave you two alone for a second, and get a few pictures printed out." The doctor left the room with the picture of the baby on the grainy screen. I couldn't stop staring.

"It looks like a jelly bean... Doesn't it?" I said happily, tilting my head a little.

"Or an alien... But hopefully, it should be looking like a baby in a few months." Pepper mimicked my actions getting a better angle.

"It's got a heartbeat Pepper. A proper heartbeat!" It was simply amazing. She laughed.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

"Mrs. Stark, Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes has arrived." JARVIS told me I hastily got up from my workspace on the couch and ran to get the door.

"Hey, Rhodey!" I motioned him in, hugging him. "So glad you could get some time off in Malibu!"

"Got to keep my best friend in check, and of course see you!... Speaking of keeping him in check, where is he? It's oddly quietly.." Rhodey glanced around warily.

"Uh.. In the workshop I think.." Rhodey walked ahead of me pausing at our giant fridge. (which I'd forgotten that I had put our ultrasound picture on.)

He turned, one solitary eye brow raised at me.

"Pepper, is this what I-"

"Platypus! How lovely to see you, honey!" Tony announced himself loudly. Rhodey and I both rolled our eyes.

"What's this?" Rhodey pointed at the picture, looking between Tony and I.

"Oh that? Just a puppy Pepper and I have adopted from the Dogs Trust. You know how they like to give monthly updates. I'm sure, if we're lucky, there'll be a stuffed Labrador toy on the doorstep soon." Tony looked at him like a total idiot, but in a nice banter-y friendship kind of way.. If that's possible...

"Yes Rhodey, that little blob right there is the next generation of Starks." I laughed, pointing right to the little splodge.

"God help us.. Congrats guys, I'm really happy for you both. I call dibs on godparent though!" Rhodey hugged both Pepper and I.

"We'll see about that one, Rhodes." Tony laughed at the sheer mock-hurt on his face.

Of course he'd be godfather.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

I hardly noticed that I fell asleep on the couch until I peered up through my heavy lids, letting a yawn escape, and saw Tony smirking down at me. I think I mumbled something incoherent about being heavy.

"Shush, Potts. I've lifted heavier. Just sleep." Tony laughed.

Next thing I knew I was curled up warmly in bed protected by Tony's muscular body under the soft sheets.

_**Authors Note ; **_

_**Heya guys! Pepper is pregnant.. yaaay! Sorry for the late update I've been ill :( Boo me! **_

_**Anyways , I hope you like the chapter. **_

_**And as always tell me what you think & **__**REVIEW!**_

_**Thankyou my faithfull readers! I love you all! xx**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Restless Nights

_**Chapter 13 : Restless Nights.**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

"JARVIS? What's the time?" I whispered quietly trying my best to ignore the nausea at the same as fumbling in the darkness back to our room.

"It is currently 3:30AM, Mrs. Stark. May I ask the cause of disturbance of you're sleep?" JARVIS asked a spinney-headed me just as I was getting back into bed.

"Morning sickness." I replied but whispered careful not to wake a sleeping Tony. So I leaned queasily against the headboard.

I looked at him. Jealous of his sleeping state. Tony was like a different person when he slept, he looked young, all the lines of concentration and frustration he developed from all those countless hours in the workshop were all drained from his face.

I ran my hand gently through his manic black hair tousled from his earlier episode of restless sleeping. He seemed to stir from my touch.

Tony nuzzled his face into the side of my thigh, trying to pull me closer, confused when he couldn't , his worry lines returned.

"I'm here. Don't worry." I whispered, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. Tony's eyes fluttered.

"See, I'm here. Bad dream?" I whisper-asked him. Tony shook his head.

"No. I just couldn't sense you near me for a second there. Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did." Tony rolled onto his back then pulled his body up to rest on the headboard as well.

"Your child doesn't seem to like me sleeping. Morning sickness I think." I yawned. I forced myself to ignore the prickles of sickness I felt.

"Oh god, I did see you half run to the bathroom after that board meeting earlier. You should've woken me up. I don't expect you to go through any of this on your own, Pepper." Tony scolded me smirking a little bit with tired eyes. I shrugged.

"We should go back to sleep, I think I feel okay now. We've got our three month scan tomorrow." I yawned again, sinking back into the pillows dragging him down with me.

"Hmm." Tony hummed happily into my shoulder, hugging me tightly.

It caught me by surprise, gave me goose bumps and made the nausea vanish when I felt Tony's warm hand press protectively against my abdomen. I sprawled my hands over his, kissing his cheek quickly, before settling into the pillows.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**(Three month ~ 13 weeks pregnant.)**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

"You know the drill, Pepper. Hop up on the table for me, please." I happily complied to the doctors instructions.

"How have the side affects, so to speak, been?" He asked me whilst getting the necessary equipment ready.

"Err, some morning sickness. I've been more tired through long days lately. But that's all." I smiled pressing a hand to the side of my stomach, Tony's larger hand piling on top as he sat beside me on a chair.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear after the 13 week mark - which is now of course - symptoms of early pregnancy will wear off. It's most likely that you won't feel pregnant at all, but you're increasing stomach will remind you otherwise." The doctor smiled smudging the jelly stuff around with the wand.

"Baby Starks second appearance." The doctor managed to find him with the wand and it's little heartbeat soon filled the room again at the same time as the grainy image appeared on the screen.

"There you go guys. Your baby is around 7-8cm and around 25g."

"It's so small." Tony voice was little more than a whisper. I turned and smiled at him, seeing his eyes all glassy.

The doctor chuckled. "His or her's fingerprints are now formed. Sucking muscles have also been developed. This may sound a little odd, but if you gently nudge your stomach, the baby will feel it and start rooting."

I smiled staring at the grainy screen. The little blob was slightly bigger this time.

I couldn't wait for he or she to get here.

_**… … … … … … … … … … … … …**_

In the meantime, I sat up against the head board once again trying to fend off how sick I felt.

Tony, peacefully asleep after my 'vomiting shenanigans' as he put it lay flat on his back and the arc rector's blue glow projected on the ceiling. Light snores coming through his lips. His arm folded behind his head.

Closing my eyes and staring up to the ceiling. Random thoughts buzzed through my head. One particular one too, I remembered when I first met Tony's team mates after the devastating New York battle.

_"Oh Pepper. You're usually so good with you're phone! What the hell were you doing? I know that pole is still installed on the jet, but I had no idea there are male cabin crew." Tony sighed from the backseat of the Bentley we were curled up together in. _

_Tony was trying to make light of the situation, even though I'd been fuming, hysteric, crying, but nonetheless ecstatic to have proof he was alive and finally in my arms._

_"Shut up. I was watching CNN with Happy, watching your unconscious body fall from space, after you flew a nuke up there!" I screeched thumping him in the chest._

_"She's right, Boss. Gotta' say if it weren't for the Hulk, God knows what would've happened!" Happy talked through the rear view mirror to us, tiny smile tugging at his lips, showing relief that his boss hadn't died._

_The car passed through the wreckage that could've been mistaken for an active war zone rather than New York._

_"I take it you don't like job hunting either, Happy?" Tony said rhetorically wincing from my hit._

_"Jesus Tony, this place is a wreck!" I gazed out the window at all the up turned taxis, dead alien bodies flopped every where and also all the destroyed buildings._

_"Pepper, most of it was the Hulk, I just fly around effortlessly...killing aliens.. And massive slug things-Have you seen those?! - I bet there is a good shot of me taking one down on CNN or something!" Tony cried over dramatically and rather excitedly. I just rolled my eyes at him._

_"The Tower is going to need some construction.." I sighed as I got out of the car Happy was holding open the door for me. I thanked him, grabbed Tony's hand and made our way up to the main floor._

_Once out of the lift I was greeted by a bunch of curious characters. Tony's face was comical!_

_"Welcome home Mr. Stark , Miss. Potts I am glad to see both of you are in good health after today's unfortunate happenings." JARVIS greeted us, and the person with the blonde hair and blue spangley suit looked terrified, staring up at the ceiling like something monstrous had spoken. Tony looked horrified._

_"How the hell did they get in?!... JARVIS?!" Tony yelled at the ceiling at the sight of the six people lounging on the couched with... Was that... Shwarma?! That stank out the place._

_"I'm afraid sir, Agent Phil Coulson had overridden my security protocols again." JARVIS said._

_"This isn't turning into some Avengers Clubhouse- so think again!" Tony said pulling Shwarma garbage away from his tablets and his phone on the coffee table._

_Tony sighed returning back to me and pulled me closer by the hip, so his lips were at my ear._

_"Not being funny, but do you think they'll notice if we go into the bedroom and-" _

_I smacked him._

_"No way, I am not that kind of girl!" I whispered harshly. "Why don't you introduce us? They're all staring..." They all were actually, rather intently._

_Tony groaned._

_"This is Thor, Clint, Natasha or Natalie depending on who she's pretending to be in front of you these days, Bruce and Steve. Everyone this is Pepper Potts." He motioned to each person lazily._

_"Hello, I'm Pepper. Tony's personal assistant. And girlfriend." Steve stared, mouth agape._

_"Tony; arrogant, self centred Tony Stark has a girlfriend? Someone who likes him for.. __**Him**__?!" Steve whispered to Natasha who just smirked. Steve earned a nasty glare from Tony._

_"Does the word 'playboy' mean nothing to you, Spangles?!" Tony barked at Steve._

_Natasha set down her Shwarma food and skipped up to hug me._

_"Hey, Pepper!" She cheered._

_"Natasha! It's really good to see you again, you really need to pop by Stark Industries more! We miss you there-" _

_"Do we?!" Tony laughed from my side. Both of us shot him a 'look'._

_The one with the messy brown hair and one of Tony's shirts and his own trousers came over next._

_"Hello, Pepper. It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Bruce stood and shook my hand._

_"Oh, have you now?" I said. Glancing at Tony, smiling. Next the blonde stood._

_"Lovely to meet you ma'am , Captain Steve Rodgers." Steve also shook my hand. Oh, so this was the guy that had worked very closely with Tony's father?_

_"Ah, Captain. You worked closely with Tony's father during the 40's?" I asked him. Tony looked pissed at the mention of his father. I knew because his hand instantly went through his hair and his expression dropped._

_"Sure did, miss. Howard Stark was a wonderful man." Steve smiled, Tony stalked off towards the bar, grumbling to himself about something on the lines of alien invasions being better that his father being mentioned._

_"We don't usually mention Tony's father, sorry." I whispered._

_"Why not? He should be proud." Steve questioned, looking at Tony behind his shoulder. _

_"It's a long story, Steve." _

_I started after Tony from his place behind the bar, placing a hand on the small of his back, while he made himself a drink._

_"Sorry." I whispered while I smushed myself into his side. When he didn't look, I pulled his face round by gently putting my fingers on his far cheek and pulled it round._

_Tony replied by snaking his arm around my waist, sipping his scotch. And gave me a little smile, trying to convince me everything was fine._

_It all made us look up when the lift dinged again._

_"Platypus! You've come to save me from people I can't get rid of!" Rhodey walked in with a bottle of Glenfiddich whiskey clutched in his hand._

_"And you brought my favourite scotch! 1937 and its only $20,000! Dude.." Tony went over to hug a slightly shocked Rhodey._

_"What you did.. With that nuke.. I thought I was never going to see you again."_

_"You're not the only one." I said shakily from behind the bar, just remembering._

Another wave of sudden nausea caused me to run, quite loudly, into the en suit and throw up.

I sat there over the toilet gasping for breath and that nasty smell of bleach made my head go more spinney. A firm warm hand rubbed up and down my back and the other collected my hair and held it back. Deciding I was done a few minuets later I collapsed onto Tony (who sat behind me), exhausted.

"You didn't need to see that. Sorry." I grumbled into Tony's neck who rubbed up and down my bare arms.

"Don't say that. You're doing all the hard work. Carrying my genius demon spawn." Tony chuckled back. Helping me up, he supplied me with a toothbrush, toothpaste and a glass of water.

"C'mon Mrs. Stark, bed!" Tony said very chivalrously making me laugh - weakly. And picked me up bridal style back to bed.

"You like doing that, don't you?" I asked him curiously, still laughing a little.

"Yes. Yes I do!" Tony announced.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony's POV.**_

Almost into Pepper's fourth month the public and media were starting to talk. There was chatter about Pepper's tiredness, her stomach and of course there were claims and speculation of a 'Baby Stark.'

Before anything could get any worse we decided to call a press conference. The public, media and the company seemed to like us as an item anyway, so maybe they'd view this child as the one with the key to Stark Industries when Pepper and I kick off. I stood behind the podium in the Stark Industries press room.

"Before anything is confirmed or not. I believe there has been some speculation in the newspapers, on news channels ect ; over the past few weeks about my wife, Pepper's health." I glanced behind my shoulder briefly to see Pepper give me an encouraging grin. Rhodey (who was next to her.) set a protective hand on her shoulder and Happy stood firmly beside her.

"But, Yes... I can indeed confirm that Pepper is pregnant. Mrs Stark and I are expecting our first child in the summer." Before I even finished the place erupted with noise and cameras flashed feverishly. All I could hear was a clumber of shouts and desperate questions.

Pepper stepped up to the podium next to me.

"We will be willing to take a limited amount of questions." Pepper called over the shouting.

Then there was the usual scuffle of reporters trying to gain dominance to ask their questions.

"Mrs. Stark! Mrs. Stark! How far a long are you?!"

"I am almost four months pregnant." Pepper answered.

"Is it a boy or a girl?!" Another cried from the back of the room.

"It's too early to tell." Pepper replied.

"Mr Stark! Do you have a preference? Would you like a boy to carry on the Starks name?! And would you like him to follow in your foot steps?!"

"Uh, no I don't have any preference. As long as our baby is alive an healthy it doesn't matter. His or her's future will be in their own hands." I smiled.

"Mrs Stark, how do you think Tony will take to father hood?"

"I think he'll be an amazing father. But I think that will mean missions will be harder for all of us."

"And Mr. Stark! How do you think Pepper will be with a mini-Tony?"

"Ha! I hope ; for both of our sakes the baby will not be like a miny me.. But yes. She'll be an excellent mother because she's a wonderful person."

Pepper's arm wrapped around my waist tightly, I looked towards her and saw her eyes glisten. There were muffled 'aww's' in the crowd of reporters and journalists as Pepper wiped her eyes quickly.

"Damn hormones." She mumbled.

We soon left the press conference room to go to my office.

"I can't believe you started crying then!" I teased pinching her sides.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Okay.. I nearly did. It's your fault anyway. Stupid hormones!" Pepper laughed, embarrassed at what had just happened.

I sat behind my desk, Pepper placed a double espresso in front of me and started towards the door.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're glowing, Mrs. Stark." I winked, she blushed.

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Hiya guysssssss! Ive decided Phil Coulson isn't dead, I love Phil :3 . I'm quite happy with this one, my little innterpretation of how Pepper and Tony return home after the New York battle. So i really really hope you like it. And thankyou so much to all of you're lovely positive reviews and follows and subscriptions so far! **_

_**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter or hopefully love it, tell me if you do!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW!** _

**_Im skipping it on every now and then because I don't want it to take 20 billion chapters untill Pepper finally has the baby, so I don't really plan but I imagine itshould be maybe before chapter 20 but I don't know yet! And bloody hell, this is the most i've ever done! Whoo go me! _**

**_Love you all! xx_**


	14. Chapter 14 : Funny Episodes

Chapter 14 : Funny Episodes.

Tony POV.

Pepper had progressed into her fifth month of the pregnancy.

I honestly never imagined myself with any of this. At all. It's crazy looking at Pepper, knowing I have her, but looking down to see the bump as well.

Pepper groaned from inside the walk-in-wardrobe after a good thirty minuets changing into a various amount of outfits.

I lay, fully dressed in a suit, on the bed ready before her for once, to head to work.

"I'm fat!" Pepper shouted from the depths of the wardrobe.

"We've had this conversation! You're not fat, just pregnant!" I replied throwing my arms over my eyes.

"Are you eating in there?!" I called after few minuets of suspicion.

"No..." Pepper laughed back coming through into the bedroom with a cereal bar of some kind in her hand.

"This is all I have that actually looks okay." Pepper emerged in a Ted Baker cream peplum business dress that stopped just above her knees. The frilled addition around the mid-section of the dress drew attention away from her swelling stomach slightly.

"Do I look okay?" She mumbled looking down at herself. Wiping her hands down her stomach as if trying to flatten out her bump.

"You look beautiful, just like you did yesterday.. Last night..-" I smirked and Pepper went scarlet "-just like you always do. Are you ready now?! No heels remember, you might just die and the doctor said no." I ordered pulling myself off the bed.

"Right, right." She slipped on a pair of Prada ballet flats using me for support then grabbing her handbag.

"Remember my parents are coming down this evening." Pepper said getting into the Bentley which I held the door open for her and Happy sat in the drivers seat, greeting us.

"Not going to forget. At least your mom and dad don't hate my guts. Especially now I've impregnated you." I replied cheekily.

"My mom hasn't actually seen me since I've been pregnant... She's going to be awful, you do know that right? When my older sister was pregnant my mom was touching her stomach all the time, saying whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, practically stealing the ultrasound photos, ordering Genna's fiancé around all the time because if she works too hard she'd collapse or she'll be too exhausted to give birth or whatever. Genna was either prisoner to the couch or her bed! I can't do that! I'm co-CEO of a multi-billion making company! I have board meetings to go to, your ass to keep in line, huge responsibilities!" Pepper cried frustratingly, it was 7AM and she already looked exhausted, and a little pale.

"Well, I'm CEO as well of _**my **_multi-billion making company! I think that's just a mom thing, we'll just have to be firm with her. Never mind that for now, you look really pale Pepper. Are you sure you don't want to take the day off, everyone would understand." I fussed over her.

"I'll be fine. Don't fuss, Tony please." Pepper sighed quietly leaning her head against the plush cream leather of the car head rest and closing her eyes.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Tony." Pepper sounded exhausted as I looked up from my desk, she stood (very pale looking) a few feet away from me with her clipboard. "I need to talk.. To you-abo-" I shot up to catch Pepper's limp body as she suddenly fainted.

There was no blood. Good sign..

Moments later Pepper's eyes fluttered open to look at my concerned expression. Her lips were pale and the rogue had lightened on her cheeks.

"Pepper? Are you okay?" I said frantically sweeping my hand over her clammy forehead to check her temperature.

"What just happened?" Pepper asked, confused and dazed.

"You blacked out for a second there. C'mon the couch is more comfortable." She nodded wordlessly as I pulled her gently to her feet, guiding her over the white couch. Thankful she hadn't worn ridiculous heels today.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-bar, handed her it.

"How do you feel now?" I stared, colour returning to her cheeks slowly, Pepper's lips had now brightened slightly into her usual pink-ish shade. Shock was however still plastered all over her features.

"A little dizzy still, but just shocked. What if...something happened?" Pepper suddenly sniffled, looking alarmed staring down at her bump. Covering both of her hands over her five month pregnant stomach, rubbing in soothing circles still staring. I watched as tears dropped and spread on the cream material of her dress.

"No. Don't think like that. We will leave now, I'll call Happy. Then go to the hospital for an ultrasound and check up. Yeah?" I sat down beside her. Pepper nodded then nestled her head in the crook of my neck. My hand joined hers affectionately and reassuringly on her stomach.

"Natasha." I buzzed into the intercom. Natasha Romanoff came in seconds later, true to her word a few months ago, she decided to lend a hand here.

"Yes Tony, what- Pepper are you okay?" Natasha came closer. Pepper batted her off wiping her eyes.

"Natasha, is Happy on site? If so could you let him know we need his driving services. Instantly." I ordered.

"Right away, Mr. Stark." Natasha marched out, talking to Happy through her in-ear.

After five minuets of reassuring 'shss's' and rubs, Happy appeared in my office.

"Need a lift, boss?" He chirped.

"Yeah, Happy. Please. Get Pepper's bag will you. And we need to get to the hospital, Pepper fainted." Happy rushed forward, grabbing her bag and the bottle of water. While I helped Pepper off the couch. Fully wrapping my arm around her taking all her weight.

"Deep breaths, sweetheart." I guided her to the lift, earning some curious looks.

"Everything will be fine, I promise you." I whispered pulling a whimpering Pepper towards me.

"It-It took such a long time to get this." We both rubbed her stomach again. "What if it gets taken away from us now?"

"The baby's going to be fine, there was no blood or anything. Your not miscarrying. We're.. Double checking." I think I was trying to convince myself more than I was her.

We booked an emergency appointment. Our doctor was waiting by the main reception with a wheelchair in hand.

"Hello Dr. Connors, I'm fine to walk thank you." Pepper said weakly.

"If you're sure Pepper, Tony. Right this way please. My private room is upstairs." Dr. Connors lead the way. I tightly wound my arm around her waist.

"So, Pepper how did you feel earlier?" The doctor sat down. Pepper's was on the examination table, I was seated the other side.

"It came over quickly, and then I blacked out I think. Is it something to do with the baby? Is something wrong?" Pepper stressed getting herself all worked up again. I stroked her arm.

"Pepper, I need you to be calm. You have some spare clothes? Otherwise you'll need to take off you're dress; I know some pregnant women would prefer to be comfortable than having practically no clothes." Pepper nodded grabbing her handbag and exiting into the doctors little bathroom.

Minuets later she came out in a long sleeved t-shirt and comfy joggers.

"Right, this is your 20 week or 5 month scan that your due for anyway, so lets see how your little mite is doing." He prepared his equipment.

"And hopefully okay." I mumbled.

Dr. Connors squirted the gel on Pepper's stomach and waved the wand around.

The baby appeared on the screen.

"Completely unharmed. Here's the heartbeat." The familiar noise filled the room again.

"Oh thank God." Pepper gasped grabbing my hand. I squeezed back. Relief bathing me.

"Oh look, can you see that there? He or she is sucking their little thumb and moving a lot too." The doctor outlined and pointed.

Pepper was crying again, so was I almost. I bit them back but tears prickled in my eyes.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Connors asked us.

I looked speechlessly at Pepper who nodded slightly.

"Yes?" I laughed nervously to her.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?" She asked back.

"Yeah!"

"Okay, well guys it seems... Your having a... Hang on. Baby girl!" That was it, tears broke free. Reputation gone. But who cares?

Pepper was smiling, staring at the screen in wonder and awe.

"A girl. Pepper, a mini you."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Everything okay boss?" Happy asked nervously before opening the door for us.

"More than okay, Happy thank you." Pepper said.

"We found out the gender, we're having a girl!" I cheered.

"That's amazing, congratulations!" Happy congratulated us and got in the front seat.

"Happy? Straight home please. Pepper will be relaxing and I will be looking after her. Then can you go to the airport and pick up Pepper's parents please?" I told him, Pepper gasped.

"Oh god yeah, I completely forgot. Go straight to the airpor-"

"No Pepper. Home." I argued.

"Tony No. We need to get them." She argued back.

"They'll be fine. You're my priority. The doctor said you need to really take it easy. You should think about maternity leave. I can't have you like that again. Scared me to death." I concluded.

"Fine." Pepper snuggled closer.

"We need to do the nursery.." I pondered. Having both of our busy lives to deal with I completely forgot about the nursery.

"Well, she'll need to sleep in our room for a while. But yeah, a nursery would be great. Light pink I think."

"Sounds perfect we'll get onto that as soon as your feeling better. How do you feel now?" I kissed her temple relieved both of my girls were going to be fine.

"Still a little shaken up, I'm fine. We're fine." Pepper clasped her hands around her stomach.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Pepper was soundly asleep on the living room couch after a bit of a stressful afternoon. She had pillows supporting her everywhere ; pregnancy had really taken a strain on her, meaning that it hasn't really been the best for her yet. But I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the delivery room.

Pepper had been having trouble sleeping, so we found a testable variable online, she pretty much had pillows every where. Under her stomach, under the hip she was bearing all her weight on and in between her legs and under her ankles.

Pepper stirred in her sleep, her face twisted with discomfort, rolling onto her stomach and finding that even more uncomfortable. I sighed quietly, debating whether to wake her up.

I heard the Bentley outside. Pepper's parents. Pepper apparently heard this too.

"Tony?" She mumbled trying to sit up. She found it hard because of her stomach.

"I'm sure you're bigger than any other 5 month pregnant woman, you're mother is going to scold me. You look really tired!" I helped her up and right on cue she yawned.

"So do you though." Pepper hugged me as close as she could get a little obstacle in the way in between us.

"Be happy okay, I know it's been a long one today. Hopefully your mother won't be too fussy, you don't seem very tolerant of it!" I kissed the top of her head as she laughed into my arc reactor tiredly.

Pepper's parents came through then, we broke apart to greet Gregg and Clarissa.

"Hiya Tony. Pepper you're looking fantastic!" Gregg came over clapping me on the shoulder and hugging Pepper.

"Hi dad." I had to give Pepper a little credit, we'd had a tough day and she was shattered.

"Hey, Gregg. You'll have to forgive us. Long day. Did Happy say?" I asked also very tiredly. Gregg nodded.

"He sure did. You okay Ginny? Every thing tip top now?" Pepper only nodded while Gregg hugged her again.

"Yeah, everything's okay. I just had a bit of a funny episode in Tony's office earlier at work. Where's mom? Is she already crying yet?" Pepper sighed.

"She's helping Happy with the bags a second. She's very excited though. I just sneaked in her to have you to myself a minuet." Gregg winked causing Pepper to giggle a little bit.

"Oh! Ginny! Look at you! You look so beautiful, you're glowing!" Pepper's mother hurried over to hug Pepper tightly before inspecting her all over.

"Hi mom." Pepper hugged her mother looking at me rolling her eyes.

"Oh honey, I was so worried! I'm glad you're okay. But what about the baby? Is the baby okay? Oooh, I bet you're having bad cravings, I did. You look really tired, Ginny dear you need to sleep more often!" Clarissa predictably touched Pepper's stomach through her peplum dress.

"Fine, fine. She's fine." Pepper smiled down at her bump, rubbing gently. Discreetly trying to sweep her mothers hands off.

"Her? A girl? Oh Pepper!" She was already wiping her eyes. I smirked, walking over to Peppers handbag and digging out the latest ultrasound photo.

"Here," I said handing it to Gregg. "That's her feet, her head, and she's sucking her thumb right there. We didn't really get a chance to have a proper look earlier." Gregg smiled and took the photo.

"That's amazing; I really am happy for you both." He said.

.. … … … … … … … …

We'd experienced two whole days of my fussy mom and not so bad dad. I found Tony spending more in the workshop than usual. I did tell him how aggravating my mom could be, and especially now I was pregnant. But it was nothing less than I expected.

Unintentially, my mom was slowly pushing Tony out of the picture. Which pained both me, and him of course. I knew she didn't mean to do it which made me feel all the more worse.

We tried to get my parents out for evenings so we could have time to ourselves or have a different type of company. But that slowly failed too.

I could sense Tony getting angry, slowly. I knew he was trying to retain it. But the damn broke when the event that should've been a happy mile stone was corrupted by my moms unintentional interference.

Why did I let that happen?


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N : Oh my god! Firstly I am SO sorry for not updating for a whole week, naughty me! I feel really bad! But here it is, let me know what you think so REVIEW!**_

_**I excuse bad language near the end! **_

_**Secondly, this one took me so long because I am slowly running out of ideas during Pepper's pregnancy and until she gives birth, So if you'd all be absolute munchkins I would really appreciate if you'd like to give me little ideas and stuffs I can ramble on with until that particular chapter, So thanks, sorry AGAIN! Review review review! Not too sure on this one again…**_

_**Chapter 15.**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

_**I could sense Tony getting angry, slowly. I knew he was trieing to retain it. But the damn broke when the event that should've been a happy mile stone was corrupted by my moms unintentional interference.**_

_**Why did I let that happen?**_

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

As predicted my mother had already driven me, well actually us crazy.

It was a really hot day, and I was becoming increasingly irritable.

And Tony was in bed from being on a mission for Fury. After a while I decided to check on him, from what I knew he came in at three with minimal noise. But my mom still complained about that.

"Tony?" I whispered into the dark bedroom hoping to see his figure under the sheets. But the side of his bed was empty and a light shone through the crack in the bathroom door.

"Hey, Tony?" I said louder going through to find him tending to his wounds.

"Oh. Hey Pepper." Tony grunted trying to reach a difficult laceration on his shoulder blade.

"You'll pull a muscle trying to reach that one." I said taking the dampened cotton pad he used to wipe of dried blood. He stayed silent for a second. Not meeting my eyes.

"What was it like?" His head snapped up and I asked him tentatively as we stared at each other through the mirror.

Tony didn't answer straight away.

"Horrible... The worst yet. All those kids; with a gun held to their heads... Pepper-I-"

"I know. You don't have to talk about it. But I'm here if you do. You know that." I stopped before Tony could make the memories flood back.

"I love you, Pepper." I smiled when he said it.

"We both love you too." I kissed his shoulder.

"I know you've felt the strain being in your own home-"

"Its your home too." Tony interrupted me.

"Yes, but they won't be here for much longer and then we can go back to normal." I wrapped my arms around his bloodied torso breathing in as much of his delectable scent as I could while he leant on the bathroom worktop.

"She's driving a wedge in between us. Pepper, I can't ignore that." Tony muttered after a few moments of silence. I didn't reply with words, just hugged him tighter.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Carrying a fruit tea through to the living room where everyone was seated, a forceful kick from inside me caused me to jump and semi throw my mug from surprise and sheer shock. Leaving the china smashed and jagged pieces fanned out around my feet.

"Pepper?" Tony came quickly to my side. Obviously determined to beat my mom.

"What is it?" He asked again his hand going straight to my forehead while I stared down at my stomach in sheer shock.

My mom dropped her magazine from her grasp and rushed over.

"Oh. Ginny dear, what's the matter?! Is it the baby?!" My mom panicked frantically, subtly but effectively pushing Tony away from me.

I reached out and twisted my hand in his shirt. In attempt to keep him in a close distance.

Mom took my hand away sneakily.

"Well. I'll leave you to it then." Tony sneered giving my mom an evil look while her back was turned and gave me a look of apology as he bitterly sauntered off in the direction of the workshop.

"Heartburn." I lied to my mom crossly. She furrowed her brows. I started after Tony.

Once I reached that difficult obstacle that was the stairs, all I heard was banging and angry hits of metal on metal.

"JARVIS? Soundproof the room please." I stressed watching Tony release his cooped up anger from the other side of the glass.

"As you wish, Mrs. Stark."

Punching in my code, I silently crossed to the far side of the room onto the couch and waited. Somewhat patiently. Tony's body slumbered against the wall, giving up and tiredness from the past few days engulfing him.

"Tony." Was all I said. And was enough for him to glance round and stare.

"I can't DO IT ANYMORE!" Tony whacked the crowbar once more into the wall behind him. He truly was fuming.

"Please calm down." I pleaded to him.

"I can't Pepper." Tony snarled back even though I knew he didn't mean to, his tone still bruised me emotionally.

That's when I stood. And bolted for the door, turning at the last minuet before I fully passed over the threshold.

"Well, then. I felt our daughter just then. But whatever, Tony. Guess that doesn't matter." I left him looking dumbstruck and regretful.

… … … … … … … … … …

A whole 24 hours had passed and no sign of Tony since I left the workshop yesterday.

My mom and dad had left. Much to my moms distaste and had an intention of staying with us for a while longer, but my dad stuck to his guns, insisting that they should leave.

Finally, at 3 in the morning Tony came home. Accompanied by a series of loud noises, not that it mattered though. But it still caused me to spring form the couch that had been my working space moments before. (Once again I couldn't sleep, and Tony unexpectedly taking off didn't help either.)

Despite being angry with him, and probably him me. But I felt still felt like I had to see him in the flesh and make sure he was okay because I still did love him. Although I felt like I deserved an apology.

I was a quarter the way down the stairs when a knackered looking Tony came out through the door, spied me. We both paused, not saying anything. Because we weren't sure what to say.

"Hi." Tony whispered looking guiltily up at me. I stared back, wide eyed and distraught.

"Hi? Hi?! Is that all?! You left me here. 5. Months. Pregnant. On. My. Own!" I shrieked at him, rushing down the stairs one step above. I shoved my hands against his muscular chest pushing as hard as my trembling body could manage.

"Pepper. Please." He begged catching me by the waist, Tony's palms spread out onto my swelling stomach and his fingers curled around my hips.

I jerked away.

"Don't touch me." I spat viciously, hating myself for saying it. But I needed to, that was the thing I needed him to feel what I felt in that twenty four hours. Alone. Not knowing if he'd come home, where he was. What he was doing.

I whipped up the stairs before he could hear my first sob break free.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Pepper, you're blooming!" Mr. Galloway (one of the most friendly members of the board of directors) came from behind me at the Annual Firefighter Benefit at the usual venue; The Disney Concert Hall. I smiled, kissed his cheek and he kissed mine.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Galloway. It's lovely to see you this evening." I tried to sound happy to be there but really I was exhausted. In this ridiculous yet more sensible dress than my previous ones all I wanted was to be at home in a long hot bath, my shoes were torturing my feet!

"What's Tony doing making you come all by yourself as pregnant as you are?" Mr. Galloway asked jokingly but of course he had no idea what was really going on.

"He, uh wasn't feeling too well." I said , then excusing myself to seek out Happy.

"Happy!" I was relieved to find him stood not too far from the Bentley instead of at the bar drinking virgin cocktails.

"Ready to go?" Happy took my bag from my arm.

"Yes please, Happy. My feet are swelled!" I half laughed half moaned.

The car finally pulled up outside the mansion. The lights were on too.

Eventually through the front door I awkwardly pulled my shoes off which was a difficult task as my stomach only let me bend over so far. Cursing my head off, Tony appeared through the door way. Apparently amused.

"What?!" I snapped at him, angry for a number of reasons. His smirk stayed fully in tact.

"Oh c'mon Pepper, do you seriously still hate me?" Tony huffed crossing his arms in a very me-ish fashion.

"Yes! I'm still angry! Jesus Tony, I felt our baby, _our daughter kick_! A proper full fledged one! And you were too busy attacking your workshop and fucking off, to share that moment! I'm the only one who felt her, I lied to my mom so we could have an inch of privacy and appreciate it! But you were being an ass!" He looked guilty as anything, I felt bad. Of course I did.

"Has she done it since?" Tony questioned tentatively. I shook my head.

"No she hasn't. She's waiting for her daddy to be in a better mood."

Tony quickly crouched to kiss my abdomen, stoking my stomach he started whispering.

"I'm sorry baby. I love you. I love mommy too." I couldn't help but smile when he looked up to apologize to me. Damn that man he knew he was already forgiven.

"I'm sorry, Pepper. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I was an ass, but I love you." Tony held my hand as he was standing back up. I didn't do anything until he said it again.

"I love you." He smirked sensing his forgiveness so he stealthily wound one arm around my waist. I narrowed my eyes.

"Good."

"Good wasn't really what I was hoping f-"

"That's what you got."

"I was hoping for an 'I love you so much as well Tony, you really are really special person' "

"I couldn't say that."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't think me, you and your ego could all fit in this room right now." I smirked slapping his ass as I walked past him.

"Ooh. Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Tony chuckled following after me.

"Maybe... Love you."

… … … … … … 

"I really must say Pepper, I'm happy for the both of you. Congrats. Sorry Its taken me so long to see you." Steve said to me.

We were all in S.H.E.I.L.D's HQ and seeing as I'm on early maternity leave and Natasha was still giving me a hand at Stark Industries which was brilliant and meant I had a lot of spare time now to relax and get ready for the birth.

"It's okay Steve, you've all been busy with missions and stuff." I sighed. He grinned at me.

"I do still like to stay in Brooklyn though, it still feels like it's still the 40's when I'm there in my little apartment." Steve seemed to get emerged when he talked about the 40's it was obvious to tell he felt so out of his depth here in the 21st century and wanted to be back in his time. Because that's exactly what he was 'a man out of time' or so they called him.

(Tony had quietly walked in absorbed in one of his fathers old notebooks. Probably doing something too technical for normal people with normal brains.)

"It seems only like yesterday I was stood in the crowd for Howard's glimpse of the future presentations at the Expo in the forties so desperately wanting to enlist in the army." He laughed again staring absentmindedly at nothingness , like a little film roll of his memory played in his mind.

"Really?" Tony and I said in unison. While my tone was filled with interest and curiosity, Tony's was filled with hopelessness with a dash of slight furiosity.

"How well did you know old daddy then, Rogers?" Tony asked sarcastically, I shot him a look.

"Don't." I practically growled.

"Long enough." Steve shot back equally as vicious.

"My father was cold, calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me. You know that? Oh 'course not, the perfect man right? Not to me he wasn't .We're talking about a man who's best day was when he shipped me off to boarding school. He was a drunk, killed both himself and my mom in that car crash because he was pissed up. You don't know what he was like, Rogers. So don't try and act like you were his top guy, his wing man? Partner in crime if you will? That man should rot in hell."

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

"My father was cold, calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me. You know that? Oh 'course not, the perfect man right? Not to me he wasn't .We're talking about a man who's best day was when he shipped me off to boarding school. He was a drunk, killed both himself and my mom in that car crash because he was pissed up. You don't know what he was like, Rogers. So don't try and act like you were his top guy, his wing man? Partner in crime if you will? That man should rot in hell."

I spat my voice losing steam due to lack of breath.

Steve looked outraged, damaged and highly insulted. Whatever.

Pepper looked at me with a 'look'. Telling me she didn't hate what I had said, Pepper knows how I feel about that subject.

"You have no respect." Steve hissed, shoving me roughly against the shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Try hearing about the great Captain America all of your childhood. How great you were. How I lived in the shadow of you. My father pretty much wrote on his fucking forehead how much he wished he could've fucking switched me for you." Now I was shaking. Scars from my fathers drunk outbursts burned mentally on my flesh.

"Howard was a great man, greater than you'll ever be. Despite all you're technology and inventions." Steve came nose to nose with me, employees and team members trickled into the room to see a Tony-Steve argument like never before.

"He was a rapist and a fucking murderer! He was pissed up, and just after attacking me with a broken bottle he dragged my mom - whom he had just raped - into the car he would later crash. I still have the scars. See this here?" I pointed shakily to the side of my neck where a rather prominent white scar had settled so many years ago. "That was summer break. My mom convinced me to come home we were missing each other, I was miserable of course. My father says 'You're always so useless Tony, I wish you'd just do something worth while for a change. You'll never amount to me.' so he takes a broken gin bottle to my neck and-"

"That's enough, Tony! Please. Don't." Pepper cut across detaching my flow. Pepper stopped my angry rant. All it took was a sweet glimpse at her face for my raging feelings (and my ranting) to sub duct into a bottomless pit of nothingness.

… … … … … … …

"Feel that?" Pepper whispered excitedly dragging my hand connected to my drowsy body from her thigh only to be placed on her bulging stomach while we lay in the bedroom on the bed, the windows gloriously open on a abnormally overly hot day.

I felt it, a surprisingly strong kick pulled my from the depths of drowsiness from the side of Pepper's stomach, I was so speechless, emotional and happy despite my little quarrel with Steve earlier.

"Oh my god, Yeah! I felt that, that's so strange but really amazing!" I blubbered, not that I cared in this little intimate moment I'd cherish for years to come.

"She's so strong, this is all so strange... Oh god! I have to give birth in 3 and a half months!" Pepper cried. Looking momentarily terrified.

"Well, how else is it going to happen?!" I laughed at her expression as we both looked down at our little being safely encased by a protective layer of skin and vital organs.

"I'm not having a C-section!"

"I don't want to watch you have a C-section! Hey, what about a birthing pool?" I asked most innocently.

"What, so you can watch me in a swim suit? In possibly what could be the most unattractive moment of my life? No.." Pepper looked worryingly at me like she was concerned for my mental health or something... She stretched and pulled one arm behind her head supporting her neck some more, I watched her ginger-y locks cascade over the pillows, onto her neck and even onto me a little which I took as an opportunity to pull her closely, well as close as I could get her with this obscuring bump that I loved so very much. I ducked down to kiss the peak of her growing stomach.

"Actually, I've heard giving birth is very liberating a-"

"Oh really?! And you would know would you, Mr. Anthony Edward Stark?" She joked sarcastically but very amusedly.

"No… But-"

"Just go to sleep please.." Pepper sighed shuffling closer to me wrapping her arms around her stomach protectively, all the while I observed as usual.

Which left me wondering about the future as cheesy as it sounds or.. 3 and a half months time.


	16. Chapter 16 : Newborn

_**Chapter 16 : New Born..**_

_**A/N: Hello guys! **_

_**I kind of forgot I had to do this chapter, but yeah, the birth! Ahhhh… Just me excited? Okay..**_

_**People who know me know this; I have a love for all things vintage so I did a little research for vintage baby names… **_

_**I'll mention how to pronounce it all at the bottom..**_

_**And to the reader who requested 'Guilty Steve' 'tis granted my dear, hope your satisfied, this was a very big and demanding chapter for me to write! Hope y'all like this fluffy little chapter.. When I say little I'm obviously joking, These chapters keep getting bigger and bigger! Posting this at 11 at night after watching Due Date, I love you Robert Downey Jr and that film is hilarious! I recommend! **__**J**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW ME, MAKES ME HAPPY!**_

_**Tony POV.**_

_**Pepper 7 months pregnant.**_

"Whoa, you really are huge. Don't you think?!" I stared, tracing lazy shapes on Pepper's beach ball like stomach.

"I am enormous! I can nearly say I'm heavily pregnant. 28 weeks!" Pepper semi groaned, I knew how hard this had been; having that huge obscuring stomach, giving up her work early; leaving behind her tall shoes collecting more dust in the closet, the scary fainting spells and overall exhaustion.

But no one could deny the love that radiated from her, the times she spent caressing the creamy skin of her abdomen where our little daughter slept peacefully beneath, sometimes kicking whilst we marvelled at it.

"Earth to Tony?" Pepper waved her hand in front of my face, I grinned down at her.

"Hello..." I swung my arm around her shoulders pulling her into my side tightly.

"I've always hated waiting rooms." I grimaced observing the empty waiting room in the private clinic for our next ultrasound.

"You just hate hospitals, you whine like a 5 year old!"

"I don't like people prodding me!"

"Prodding?! You're so over dramatic!"

The nurse strode out of the room then finding it hard to interrupt our little banter session.

"Mr. And Mrs. Stark?! The doctor is ready to see you now." Pepper heaved out of the chair tugging me with her.

"Sorry, thank you." Pepper apologised targeting a look at me.

"I'm sure you're glad to hear, Pepper ,you have finally entered the third and final trimester! So we'll be switching your monthly visits to every fortnight instead, then at thirty-six weeks we will switch them to weekly visits," Dr. Connors informed us. "Now to have another look at your baby. Hop up, Pepper." Pepper was well ahead of him as she pulled herself onto the table with some assistance from me.

"Okay?" I said quietly to her, my protective stripes showed.

"Yes, perfect thank you." She beamed snatching my hand from my side and holding it in both of hers.

"Here we are..." Dr Connors sat down on his stool, tapped around on his computer, squirted a lump of the gel on Pepper's abdomen before gliding the wand over the appropriate area.

_Swoosh-swoosh, swoosh-swoosh, swoosh-swoosh._

Her tiny heartbeat bounced off the walls again and again and again, it was the most amazing sound to me, ever. I stared at the grainy image on the monitor.

"She's getting quite big now, by this point she should weigh around two and a quarter pounds and about 14.5-15.0 inches from head to heel." He explained.

Pepper's eyes were glistening though they didn't break contact with the image of our wriggling daughter, the grasp on each others hands tightened. My other hand trailed up and down the warm flesh of her arm. The added contact made her turn and smile, the soft curves of her pink lips so beautiful I could only hope the baby on the screen would inherit the same.

"She's blinking, sporting lashes too, now her eyesight is developing more and more and can see the light that filters in through your womb." Dr. Connors interrupted us.

"Really?" I asked sounding completely shocked.

"Oh yes, I hope you two have thought of a some names? You're little one will be joining you soon."

"We've settled on one, it's perfect too." Pepper beamed at me making me think of the name

for our daughter.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

"Platypus! Hey!" I yanked the front door open, motioning him in.

"Hey, answering your own front door now, are we?" Rhodey mused.

"Oh shut up. Are you ready to decorate a nursery?!" I shouted grabbing a six pack out of the fridge, sure I like to drink expensive liquors and spirits but no one can resist a six pack.

"Hell yeah, let's go! Pepper's gone right? Won't be back 'till later?" Rhodey double checked lugging some paint through.

"Nope; I've sent her off for a very relaxing spa day with her friends, defiantly wont be back later and we shouldn't have any interruptions! Let's get started!"

"Sir, your presence is required at the front door." JARVIS announced making us both look up in confusion.

I ran down, and cautiously opened the door in case Pepper had decided to come home early.

"Steve?!"

"Hi, Tony. I um," Steve scratched his neck nervously; "I came to apologize... To you. So sorry, Tony. I had no idea about your dad. I couldn't help but feel really guilty. So I needed to apologize, I'm sorry... Again."

"I'm not sure what to say; this is a little foreign-"

"Tony."

"Right thanks, Steve. So why are you in Malibu?" I asked finding this all a little weird. Captain America apologizing to Iron Man... Ironic.. Tony 1-0 Steve.

"Just seeing more of the world I suppose, then I remembered you lived here and I felt really guilty so I really wanted to come and apologize to you in person and to let you know that won't happen again so... Here I am." Steve gestured around himself.

"Well, yes, I'm glad you apologized. I accept it. I'm also very glad you feel guilty too. But I kind of have to go I'm surprising Pepper with this nursery an-"

"Do you want a hand? I'm not half bad at lifting furniture or painting?" He offered, this wasn't a normal Steve thing to say, I could tell he felt guilty.

"Oh. Um. Sure why not. Thanks a lot, do come in." I let him through.

Going through to the living room, Steve stared around an astonished look plastered all over his face.

"You weren't joking when you said billionaire. This place is huge, I mean enormous! I could see it from the other side of town!

"Tony does like to show off, he craves and feeds off of the attention." Rhodey strolled out of the nursery room.

"It could be considered an issue... Anyway Captain America, Colonel James Rhodes. AKA Steve , Rhodey , Rhodey , Steve." I introduced them.

They both greeted each other and we soon got to work.

Finally, we finished the nursery! It looked perfect. Who would of thought Iron Man, Captain America and a Colonel creating the most perfect nursery?

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

"Tony I'm home!" I yelled to an empty living room.

Seconds later Tony came bolting down the stairs looking like a five year old on Christmas Eve.

"Tony, what the-"

"Pepper! Hi! Have a good time? Good! Love you!" He kissed me hastily before taking my hand. "I have a surprise! Come with me!"

"Okay.."

Tony ushered me upstairs into what I thought was an unused room.

"Oh!" I gasped, tears brimmed at my eyes, a surge of pure happiness rose and flourished in my chest, I felt safe and happy when Tony wrapped his arms around my stomach hugging me tightly to him, Tony pressed a kiss to my temple and remained quiet to let me appreciate his work.

I seriously had no idea he was doing this, He'd done the nursery! Oh my god, it was so perfect. Different to a normal baby girl's room; It had flecks of Tony and I.

His loud personality and my simple but beautiful love for all things decorative.

The walls were pastel blue, although it's a girls room the shade of blue suited the gender surprisingly well.

A crib sat against the wall, it was snow white and had perfect little light pink bows tied to the rails at the top. I stepped over to check the bedding inside of it, the crib liner and mattress that would cushion our daughter from the hard wood was also white, but the sheet was decorated with a delicate pastel pink and blue Cath Kidston floral design there was a few pillows that matched too, especially one with an 'E' on it... Either side was a white changing table and chest of drawers.

Then in the corner, I saw a very unfamiliar piece of furniture. It was a beige arm chair with pastel blue piping and foot stall.

"What's this?" I asked curiously stepping over to run my hands over the material, estimating how comfortable it was.

"If you don't like it we can take it out but it was my mothers when I was a baby. It was her chair she used to sit in, gaze out the window and feed me a bottle. I thought it would be a nice idea... Kind of.. Sentimental" Tony said leaning against the chest of drawers to let me explore.

"No, no. I love it. I want to keep it in here." I replied .

This room was one of the only ones that didn't have a complete wall that was only windows; I could understand why he did that, one : because it was right opposite our room and two : of course the privacy. The carpet was cream. The same pastel shade of pink was shown on the hanging curtains on the large solitary window on the opposite wall from the doorway.

Above her crib hung some patchwork floral bunting. I also noticed some patchwork floral detailing on the foot stall and arm chair.

"I didn't put any of her clothes away, because I thought you might want to do that with the whole nesting thing." He joined me by sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Thank you, this is so brilliant. Its perfect, and beautifully done." I murmured knowing he could hear.

"All it needs now is you." I whispered to my stomach.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

8 Months Pregnant.

"Not long now honey." I stared down at my baby concealed by flesh, counting down the days.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

I'd been bustling around for a while to clean everything I could get my hands on all in preparation. Seeing as Tony had reluctantly gone out on a mission a few days ago.

Geez, they weren't joking about this whole nesting thing. I had already folded up all of the baby clothes and put them all away only to take them back out and repeat the process nine more times.

Anyway, cleaning the kitchen worktops a sudden pressure built up in my abdomen along with a sharp shooting pain. _Breath it off Pepper, just keep breathing you're just working too hard. _My eyes shot open when I felt a warm rush of liquid pool around my feet and a contraction tore through me leaving me gasping for breath.

"Oh no! No, no , no! I'm not due for two more weeks! Tony's on a mission, can't you wait?! Oh god!" I panicked frantically, cleaning up the pool of amniotic fluid and changing into comfortable clothes.

I grapped some water, an hour of fifteen minuet apart contractions which were getting closer and closer I gave up on being brave.

"JARVIS, Call Tony now. Make sure he picks up!" I demanded, gladly he picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey... Tony. Uh-Ow!..-" I breathed it off quickly.

"Pepper is ev-"

"No, I think its happening.. Like now! My waters have broken! And I having contractions!" Saying it tipped me over the emotional ledge and I was sobbing; because I was alone.

"Oh god! Okay, stay calm! We have a plan, You will not have this baby alone. Because guess where I am?" Tony sounded panicked which would have been funny if I wasn't going into labour.

"If you say the middle east, I'll murder you!" I gasped trying to take on some breathing exercises.

"I am landing in the workshop right now." Tony said and not three minuets later he ran up the stairs to be at my side, I reached desperately for him just as another contraction subsided.

"I will need to shower quickly, we'll grab the bags. But first call Happy, got that JARVIS?" Tony splattered his words at the ceiling.

"Mr. Hogan has been notified, he is on his way and will be arriving in seventeen minuets."

"Right, Pepper let's rock and roll!"

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **_

_**Tony POV**_

"Yep, just as suspected, Here's your baby girl!" The midwife called from the 'action end'. That was it tears were freely falling from both Pepper and I. I leaned down to place a shaky kiss to her lips, afraid she might break from the exhaustion.

I also cut the cord too. After she was all cleaned up on the examination table; she was handed to Pepper.

"She's beautiful, have you got a name for her?" The young brunette midwife came over to marvel at the tiny bundle we all stared intently at.

"Yeah, Evelyn Vera Stark." I told her hopping up on the side of the bed to get a closer look, and hugging Pepper to me.

"That's a beautiful name, very vintage. I'll leave you three to it, Congratulations!" She whispered excitedly and left.

"I'm so proud of you Pepper, I love you so much." I closed my eyes sniffling into her hair.

"I love you too." Pepper whispered leaning into me and cradling our daughter closer to her chest.

I was so proud of her, even through the moments where she lost her confidence and almost convinced herself she couldn't do it, I helped her. It was horrible to see my Pepper in so much pain and helpless, but she got through it. And here Evelyn was wrapped up in a baby pink blanket staring around wondrously but somewhat furiously for the disturbance. Pepper started to hand Evelyn to me.

"I might break her, She's too tiny." I whispered.

"Don't be silly, just hold her." Pepper positioned Evelyn in my arms. I immediately didn't want to set her down, a strong sweep of protection took it's place in my body with her head resting in the crook of my arm.

Evelyn had perfect creamy skin and ribbon lips that were a gorgeous shade of pink. Her little chest rose and fell. I stroked the little tufts of dark hair whisping out from under the blanket. Everything about her was perfect, especially her button nose.

Evelyn suddenly woke out of her little nap, her eyes flickering open and her mouth making a perfect 'o' shape while she yawned, I took time to stare at her eyes, our gazes interlocked.

Pepper's unique shade of blue in her eyes had been passed down onto our daughter, they were lovely.

Unexpectedly, she started to fuss. Her face screwing up ready to cry.

"Do you think she's hungry?" I asked Pepper, but I turned to see her soundly asleep a tiny smile on her lips.

I shifted the tiny baby in my arms trying to sooth with 'shh's' and gentle rubs. Deciding Evelyn was hungry I buzzed the nurse button who knew what we needed and came in with a prepared bottle as we requested one to be brought for this a few months ago.

The midwife showed me how to feed my daughter and left. I scored it as a victory when I successfully fed, burped and managed to send her off to sleep. I set her down in the hospital's crib.

Evelyn drifted off to sleep slowly, before she did completely I pressed my lips to her forehead.

"So our little adventure together begins, doesnt it? I love you little Evelyn Vera Stark. So much."

_**After Notee!**_

_**Awwwww! I loved writing this chapter, really fluffy and lovely! **_

_**So Evelyn is a vintage name and it is pronounced as Ev-a-lin. Got that? Cool! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	17. Chapter 17 : Evelyn

_**Chapter 17 : Evelyn.**_

_**Tony POV.**_

I wondered out from our private room to find a sea of familiar faces.

Rhodey, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Thor, Jane and Rhodey's girlfriend; Jessica. Although no Clint he was on a minor mission probably some assassination, and was not to be interrupted.

"I am officially a dad!" I yelled over all of their loud chatter, they all whipped round at once.

Firstly, I got engulfed in a huge bear hug from Rhodey.

"Dude! Congrats!"

"How's Pepper?" Jessica hugged me.

"Asleep and tired, but really happy. You'll be able to see her soon." I smiled at them all.

"How's the baby?" Steve asked, smiling.

"She's called Evelyn, she's beautiful and doing brilliantly!"

They all said how happy they were for me, I accepted more hugs and kisses and eagerly returned to Pepper who was awake.

"Your awake?" I closed the door gingerly behind me, Pepper looked a little less exhausted. She yawned and smiled anyway.

"Did you feed her? You should have woken me up." Pepper questioned curiously spotting the semi empty bottle on the bedside table.

"No; it was fine. I wasn't going to wake you up." Evelyn started crying as soon as I finished my sentence. Oh god, Pepper and I exchanged a look of fright.

I then gently scooped a distraught looking Evelyn and handed her to Pepper as they hadn't had as much time together as Evelyn and I had.

"Did you see everyone?" Pepper said expertly taking her in her arms. Trying to calm down the whimpering bundle held tightly to her chest by rocking and cooing gently.

"Yeah, We'll tell Rhodey and Jessica their god parents when they meet her… Look at her; she looks like you."

"Evelyn looks like you too, She's ours. So beautiful." Pepper reached for me, which I gladly accepted.

"I love you. My beautiful girls." I kissed Pepper and wrapped my arms around both of them.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... **_

"Hey guys; the nurse showed us through." Rhodey poked his head round the door before fully coming in with Jessica behind him and then Natasha after.

It was the day after Pepper gave birth to Evelyn and after a nights sleep, with some interruptions obviously, Pepper slept pretty well.

We lounged on the hospital bed. Pepper resting on the top half, legs crossed but making good use of the support as she was still quite sore. Happy brought some clothes last night to make her more comfortable, she was wearing my Black Sabbath t-shirt and some grey joggers with her hair down; swinging with every movement she made.

Pepper had no make up on, although she didn't need it. Her freckles fully on show, gracing her cheeks and nose, blue eyes bright against creamy skin.

I was sat across the bottom half holding Evelyn. Who was actually being very quiet.

"Oh sure. Come in, come in!" Pepper waved them in, shifting a little too much which caused her to hiss. She gave me a 'I'm fine' look when I cast her an anxious look.

"Oh guys! She's so pretty!" Jessica instantly came over taking Evelyn form my outstretched arms, I smiled. Reaching up to stroke the tufts of her soft dark hair again.

"You guys should get your own, I'm not sharing my kid!" I laughed as she was passed to Rhodey.

"She's adorable!"

"She should be, look at my- I mean our gene pool! Anyway I suppose she has a certain way of charming her god parents..." I said.

"Really?" Natasha smiled stroking the rosy skin of Evelyn's cheek, her face completely lighting up- That was very un-Natasha.

"Yeah, all three of you, we decided you are Evelyn's godparents... If you'd accept?!" Pepper beamed at a Rhodey, Natasha and Jessica.

"Sure, I could teach her some moves." Natasha grinned hugging Pepper and returning to her spot to hold my baby.

"That'd be great, I have so many hilarious story's about Tony I need to share!" Rhodey chuckled clapping me on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes at him.

While Jessica moved around the room to place flowers in vases and presents on tables.

"Aw, thank you guys! She's going to be the most spoilt kid ever!" Jessica laughed returning to Rhodey's side to place an arm around his waist.

"We should go, Happy'll be here soon to take you home, Bye guys, bye goddaughter!" Natasha happily nuzzled Evelyn's cheek with her nose then hugged Pepper again and rather unexpectedly me. Evelyn was handed back to Pepper.

We had more hugs from Rhodey and Jessica before they left, leaving the three of us in peace again.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Jessica POV.**_

"James?" I grinned up at my boyfriend from under the protective stance of him arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, darling?" He looked instantly worried from the devious look on my face.

"I want one."

"You'll have to marry me first."

"I may take you up on that." I laughed getting into the passenger side of the car.

I know he wants one too, I could tell by the look on his face.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Natasha POV.**_

"Honey, I'm home!" I called through our empty looking apartment.

"In here!" Clint called from the kitchen, the yellow light luminating through to where I stood, holding my black heels by the straps.

I padded through to see Clint making himself a coffee. He looked haggard.

"Long day at work?" I smirked.

"You've no idea... Honey... How did it go? How's Pepper and the baby?" He grabbed me a bottle of red wine, pouring me a glass and handing it to me.

"Thank you, They're both doing great. The baby's a girl; she's called Evelyn and I'm her godmother." I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, that's great!"

"It is! Clint?" I whispered mischievously into his ear; feeling a little like Loki.

"Yeah, 'Tasha?" He pulled back to look at me but still kept me in his grasp.

"I want one..." I kissed him, pulled back to find his eyes wide.

"That is the most feminine thing I've ever heard you say, Natasha!" Clint laughed holding me tighter.

I always get what I want.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

Staring at myself in the mirror of the en suit of the hospital room, I look so haggard. Still! I suppose that's what any woman who's just given birth the day before looks like?

"Pepper you okay in there?" Called Tony through the door, sounding worried, along with his voice came a high pitched wail. I reached around to unlock the door.

"Yeah, everythings fine. Sorry, shall I take her?" I offered seeing her little destressed features and tiny quivering body laying in Tony's arms.

"I can't calm her down!" Tony stressed passing her to me, sweeping around the room to pack things up.

I held Evelyn upright to my chest arranging her so that her head nestled in my neck, feeling tiny puffs of hot air on my skin while I gently rubbed her back and kissed her head.

I stood for a few more minuets swaying and cooing until her wails subsided into almost silent sniffles and whimpers, it was really cute!

"Shhss, it's okay baby. Daddy panics when you don't stop crying!"

I earned a chuckle for that one.

"It's only because I smell like a walking talking milk bottle." I said replying to Tony's earlier complaint, putting Evelyn down into the baby carrier who was now just making gurgling noises, kicking her legs around dressed in her little white baby grow with pink piping and polka dots.

"Knock knock," Happy came in holding a big bunch of flowers, more presents and balloons. "Where is the little sweetheart, then?"

"Evelyn is right here." Tony picked up the carrier to show her off.

"Well, 'aint she going to be a heartbreaker?!" Happy laughed stroking her little face only to be gurgled at.

"Only if any boys can get into a 50mile radius with me, you and Rhodey there." I snorted coming back out of the bathroom when I heard Tony say this -I hugged Happy.

"I think those problems are 16 years away, We should be going anyway," I said picking the baby carrier up, Tony and Happy picked up as much as they could before we all realised they would need to take more than one trip.

Tony and I started towards the main exit when Happy turned us back around.

"Uh guys? Cars out back, It's pretty hectic out there. We don't want the little mite getting swamped by all of the paps."

"Oh! That bad?" Tony asked, shocked.

"Yup." Happy led us down to the back entrance that wasn't entirely private but was quiet.

"Be back in a second, Okay Pepper?" Tony called turning after Happy to go back into the hospital to retrieve the rest of the bags and gifts.

"Yeah, we'll be fine here." I smiled back at him placing Evelyn in the baby carrier on the back of the car; With me holding it in place. I was still very tired.

"Hello, Pepper." Came the voice of a familiar person; who's voice grew in volume as they approached from around the corner.

I spun on one heel.

Christine Everheart.

"Aw, look. She's adorable. Just like her father. Isn't she?" Christine stepped closer to us, I smacked her hand away before she could run a finger down my daughters cheek.

"Get away from her!" I spat making Christine retreat a few steps with a devious grin on her face.

"Or is she even Tony's? You must get bored with him sleeping around all the time and," She let out a heavy sigh, "slipping into his old playboy ways. All it takes is a short dress and a pulse. I should know."

Stupid bitch.

"Tony is the father! You only have to look at her to know! He's not like that anymore." I guarded Evelyn from sight, her stupid, stupid words weren't true. I was letting her get to me again.

My anger was well and truly frothing.

"I hope you don't get too jealous once he gets bored with you. Good luck ,Pepper; he'll be a horrendous father." Christine skulked back around the corner, giving me enough space to break down in tears without her hearing. Shortly after, Evelyn started crying too.

Damn hormones.

"Pepper?!" Tony came out of the back entrance door holding more things we needed to take home.

I snapped out of it, whipping round to try and calm down my daughter.

"What happened?" Tony dropped everything and came to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and his other hand on the carrier to rock it gently which made Evelyn slowly began to quieten.

"It was Christine, she found us back here." I mumbled into his side.

"Fuck sake; Happy go and check the security... What did she say this time?" Tony sighed taking Evelyn and strapping her into the car.

"Just her usual crap. You're apparently still an unstoppable playboy, You're not the father according to her. I get jealous. And.. That you'd be a bad father." I sobbed again, getting into the car.

I saw Tony throw everything into the boot and rushed to get in the other side- with Evelyn in the middle.

"None of what she said is true, you know that. Those days are well and truly behind me! You're the mother of my baby and the only one for me," Tony paused to sweep the hair out of my face, reaching across Evelyn to take my hand. "As for the last part, I refuse to be like my father. Evelyn will have everything I can give her and more."

I smiled and dried my eyes.

"Coast is clear, boss." Happy said getting back into the car.

"Good; Let's get this little one home!" Tony cheered at our daughter sat in the middle making her squirm and kick her legs about eagerly.

_**Authors Note ; Hey guys, pretty uneventful chapter! I would love some suggestions about what they get up to once they get home? Would be great!**_

_**Anyways, I apologize for the boringness that is Chapter 17 and hope you'll review it with lovely, sweet things!? **_

_**I hope you all liked the Rhodey and Jessica bit & The Natasha and Clint parts, Natasha isn't some Ice Queen, I don't think she has a cold heart! So if you liked that part let me now and I'll tie it all in! **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18.**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Happy automatically pressed the button to tint out the windows as we drew closer to the house and a huge gathering of reporters with camera crews waiting outside the main gates of the Malibu mansion.

"How did they even know we were coming home today?!" Pepper whispered angrily trying not to wake Evelyn who was sleeping heavily in between us.

"They've been here everyday since you both went into hospital, it's been crazy here, boss!" Happy drove in slowly trying not to run anyone over.

Shouts and bright flashes of cameras that still managed to filter through the black tinted windows elicted a scream out of Evelyn.

"Oh for god sake," I sighed, angry at their inconsideration, "Shhh, it's okay baby. Daddy's got you." I unbuckled Evelyn out of her seat and held her to my chest, shushing her quietly and comfortingly now that we were pretty much outside of the house.

The gates now securely shut concealing us from sight we all got out of the car, I entered my code on the authorization pad for the front door and entered.

"Welcome home Mrs. Stark, Mr Stark and of course Miss. Stark. May I say congratulations to the new arrival it's a pleasure to have someone else to occupy Mr. Stark." JARVIS welcomed us home, his comment made us both laugh. Mine was mainly sarcastic.

"Gee, Thanks JARVIS.." I glared up into the air.

"Here; go to mommy, I'll get the bags." I handed our daughter to Pepper who held her in the same way as she did in the hospital room.

"Look at your new home, and the sea! Wow!" Pepper took Evelyn over behind the couch to look across the sea, pointing out various things. I only watched for a second, feeling my heart swell at the sight.

All of the bags were shoved anywhere for us to deal with later. Happy left, leaving us to our own devices.

"What do we do now?" Pepper asked me ,laughing as she still swayed with Evelyn in her arms.

"I don't know, seems like decades ago we were home just doing everyday things." I said coming over to them.

"I think we should just let her sleep." Pepper observed her to watch her eye lids droop while she lay against Pepper's shoulder.

I fetched the Moses basket and set it up downstairs in the main living room because Pepper was a little apprehensive about leaving our new born baby alone in her nursery.

Evelyn was out like a light as soon as we set her down on the plush white cushiony mattress of the Moses basket. Soon after Pepper fell asleep lying on the base of the sofa, her legs across me and her hand draped into the cot.

I menovered so I could escape from under Pepper to make a phone call I should have made a very long time ago.

"Hello, Vanity Fair Magazine. How may I help you?" Spoke the voice of the receptionist through my phone.

"Hi, this is Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. I'm enquiring about one of your staff. May I speak to your editor please?" I said deviously creeping into the other room.

"Oh! Um, yes certainly I'll put you through Mr. Stark." She sounded panicky. I thanked her.

Moments later I was put through.

"Hello, Mr. Stark I hope you have good reason to disturb me I am a very busy woman." Her strong American accent combined with threat cut through the phone.

"As am I, being CEO of a company entails a lot of work. I'm calling to file a complaint."

"Oh?" She sounded shocked an a little amused.

"Your employee, Christine Everheart, has been a constant harassment over the course of three to four years and today was the tipping point-"

"Ah, I see. Yes, I've received a few other complaints about her. Don't worry Mr. Stark, I will take care of her. But may I ask what happened?" She interrupted me.

"Christine reduced my wife to tears today; My wife, Virginia, had just given birth yesterday. Christine caused unnecessary harassment which included making up false allegations that I cannot accept or tolerate again!" I cried frustrated, peering over to see Pepper twitch on the sofa.

"I'll take care of her Mr. Stark. Congratulations by the way, may I ask a little proposal, for you to consider?"

"What sort of proposal?" I asked down the phone, curiosity reeking.

"We want you, your wife and child to feature in next months Vanity Fair magazine. Interviews and Photo shoots the whole shabang." She proposed.

"Hm. I may have to get back to you on that one. I'll talk it over with my wife." I pondered, watching Pepper wake up.

"Sure thing, Mr. Stark. I'll be expecting your call." Then she hung up.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**(Evelyn 3 weeks old.)**_

"Tony!" Pepper shouted up the stairs pretty much shocking me out of sleep, I groaned against the pillows. We had both been up all night seeing to Evelyn but thankfully there were some signs she was slipping into a nightly routine.

"Tony!" Pepper came in one handily whipping back the covers.

"Yes, dear?" I said automatically. Sitting up, Evelyn's head turned towards me. I reached out for her.

"Hello, pretty! I haven't seen you since 3AM!" I held her close to my chest and she gazed into my eyes as her head lent against mine, big blue orbs dazzling.

I breathed in that intoxicating new baby smell that I had come to love so much in the past few weeks.

"What's up?" I asked Pepper but mainly cooed to Evelyn.

She shuffled in bed next to me, and started to talk.

"Did you hear about Christine?" She got sacked, because of a complaint from a certain billionaire and superhero who goes by the name of 'Iron Man'."

"Oh. Yeah." I replied somewhat guiltily, Pepper laughed and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you happen to know anything about that?"

"Uh... Evelyn did it- Have you thought anymore about that feature Vanity Fair want us to do?" I shifted Evelyn from the discomfort of the arc reactor, which caught her attention for a second before she turned her head up to stare at me in the eyes again ; Her development had only stretched so far to staring at faces rather than objects yet.

"I think we should do it? We haven't accepted any other magazines offers, and Vanity Fair is good magazine. Plus we should show her off to the world!" Pepper smiled at our daughter, kissing her little button nose and running a hand through her hair.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**(Evelyn - 1 month and 3 weeks old.)**_

Evelyn was lying down on our brand new carpet, cream, We, as new parents thought it best if we replace the hard flooring with something more cushioned and softer on our baby's hands while she played with all her textured toys.

She'd hit the seven week mark and simulation was more important than anything; I, Tony Stark found myself doing things I thought I never would.

Playing with her on the floor during 'tummy time' as Pepper had called it and was supposed to strengthen the muscles in Evelyn's back and neck, slowly making holding her head up a easier thing by lying her down on her stomach as she plays with all the gifts and things we bought and received for her, so we did this lots and lots. I can honestly say I have never spent so much time lying on my living room floor!

We'd given her first baths which both of us were proven wrong with our predictions with that one; she loved it- no understatement. Actually giving us a full beaming smile instead of a social one, which made both Pepper and I laugh back and encourage more ending in lots of water splashed everywhere!

Lots of visitors came and went too, also a good advantage for simulation, passing her around to everyone. Even everyone down at SHIELD's facility, I managed to convince Bruce to hold her as well! Natasha became quite attached to my daughter; being her godmother, scooping her up when ever she saw her. I suppose that's important too, keeping everyone close.

There was a different glint in Natasha's eyes these days. Something more maternal.

We read to her a lot, and sang her to sleep. Walked her in her stroller along the coast which was nice.

I showed her around the workshop, and of course took her over to my Iron Man suits telling her a little about each one. She appeared amazed by the colour contrast of the shining gold and Hot Rod red with the little addition of the brightly lit bulbs above them making the colour seem brighter. Because she was my daughter Evelyn was bound to take me by surprise at some time and seemed most dazzled by Mark I - the worst, bulky, boring coloured Iron Man suit in my opinion probably because it was built in a cave with limited resources and materials.

_"And lastly this is Mark I, the first suit Daddy built in a cave in Afghanistan with a good guy called Yinsen, because Daddy got abducted by bad guys for three months and needed a way to get out of that horrible place and see Mommy again. But that's how I got my arc reactor and now I use these suits to fight off the bad guys with your Aunty Natasha, Big ol' green Uncle Bruce, Uncle Steve - just tease him about how he served time as a capsicle, Uncle Thor who lives in Asguard in the stars, and Uncle Clint who obviously needs to be told that guns do exist. But don't worry, I'll explain it all again in a few years."_

I remembered telling her that in the workshop not long ago.

"Tony, the Vanity Fair team are here." Pepper called as she jogged by to get the door. Evelyn and I were just lying on the floor, playing with her toys.

"Up we get, missy! Lots of pictures to be taken! You'll be getting grumpy soon!" I hooked my hands under her arms picking her up as she made those happy baby noises, smiling, then tucking her head under my chin.

I was introduced to all of the photography team, they were all very nice; but I sensed this would be a long day.

I was on baby feeding duty for the time that Pepper was getting her hair and make-up done as usual she was glued to her Blackberry going through her emails.

"I've fed, changed, and played with her. So she should be okay for a while." I said walking over to her.

"Good, anyway Natasha will be here soon."

"Who invited her?!"

"Tony! Natasha is Evelyn's godmother, she will be helping with e-mails and taking Evelyn if she gets grumpy." Pepper scolded.

"What's with her anyway? She seems... Strange."

"I don't see what you mean." Pepper laughed and walked away as I got shoved into a hair and make-up chair.

Twenty-five minuets into the photo shoot, Natalie arrived. Being the one who wasn't currently stuck in front of the camera like Pepper and Evelyn were I grabbed the door after JARVIS notified me.

"Hi and hi.." I said raising my eyebrows to find not only Natasha at the door but Clint too.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Natasha POV.**_

"Oh Clint, grow up. Your a spy assassin, I'm sure you can handle Tony Stark for a few hours." I sighed semi-dragging Clint down the drive way towards the Malibu mansion's front door.

"Hi and hi.." said a slightly stunned Tony stepping aside to let us in.

"Hey. In my own defence I got dragged here." Clint smirked raising his hands up. I sighed again.

"How's everything going?" I asked as we made our way through to the living room where Pepper was having pictures done with Evelyn.

"Fine, fine. I think Evelyn will be getting grumpy soon though."

"You got that one right, she's such a Daddy's girl. Hey Natasha, Clint." Pepper approached us with a very clingy seeming Evelyn who was sniffling and grumbling on her mom's shoulder.

"Tony, we'll need you and Evelyn in front of the camera now, please." Called the photographer from across the room, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Hang on!" Tony called back.

"I don't mind taking her for a bit, until she calms down? You two can get on with the interview?" I offered reaching out to stroke Evelyn's head, she turned towards me with a devastatingly sad expression.

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind? She may want feeding but all you have to do is warm up a bottle." Pepper said passing Evelyn to me.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Two Parter Chapter!**_

_**A/N: Hello! New chapter yaaay! This is a two parter one ; I've finished chapter 19! But I'm giving myself a little more time to do chapter 20 **__**J **_

_**I hope you all like it anyway! **_

_**I will love you all for feedback, suggestions ect… sooo REVIEWWW!**_

_**J **_


	19. Chapter 19 : You're A Natural

_**Chapter 19 : You're A Natural.**_

_**Natasha POV **_

"Come here ,sweetheart," I took Evelyn from Pepper holding her close to my chest. "I'll go start on some things." I told them going to the kitchen to warm up a bottle and feed her then headed up to their office on the second floor with Clint behind me.

I fetched a pacifier from the nursery which kept her quiet for a while, Clint and I chatted.

"Clint, hold her for a second please I need to log on here." I started towards Clint who looked immediately alarmed.

"Natasha! No, I've never held a baby in my life!" He protested backing onto the couch.

"Its easy, put your arms like this," I guided him and once he did I placed Evelyn in his arms who was nodding off anyway so I didn't see why he was making such a fuss. "See, easy. And she's only going to sleep." Clint relaxed a bit, leaning into the sofa more all the while smiling at her.

It seemed the interview was taking longer than expected, Evelyn slept for ten minuets in Clint's arms and a half an hour in mine.

"You're a natural, 'Tasha." Clint muttered from the sofa head in his hands watching me sat behind the desk with the baby in my arms all the while we sat in a content silence, not awkward, just comfortable and determined to let Evelyn sleep for as long as possible.

"I wouldn't say so. It's a natural instinct to a woman, y'know?" I smiled back, feeling at peace. Like this was how it was supposed to be; me, Clint and a baby.

"But you are, A real natural... You want a baby don't you?" Clint whispered that last part and for some reason I froze.

"Since when are we discussing that subject?" I asked him warily, letting my guard back up. I glanced up at him, to see one eyebrow raised and a boyish grin smacked on to his face.

"Now, I can tell. You've got a different look in your eyes. Especially now that you're holding someone else's baby."

"I don't know what your talking about, Clint." I answered him dryly.

"Just say it Natasha, you want a baby. Four words." He shrugged.

"N-Yeah, I don't know, maybe I do. But I can't." I pined. Softly running my fingers over the baby fine and soft dark locks on Evelyn's head.

"Well why not?"

"I'm hardly mother material, I'm a spy assassin! Hardly an environment to bring up a child, we live in dingy little apartment!" I exclaimed, Clint rolled his eyes.

"You really are something else." Clint reclined back on the sofa letting out a chuckle.

I threw him a smile.

"Uh oh, hello sweetie." I whispered to Evelyn who was opening her eyes and yawning. Not five seconds later after she rubbed her eyes ,she spat out her pacifier, scrunched up her face and cried, her cry growing in volume until it reached a high pitched wail.

"Shhh, honey. Please don't cry!" I stood and bounced her slightly on my hip which only projected a scream.

"She's had a long day, and can't see her parents." I continued rubbing her back, that didn't make a damned bit of difference to Evelyn but I thought it made me feel better.

"I'll take her downstairs." I said picking the pacifier up from the floor, keeping it in my hand.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

"So finally, are you planning on anymore children?" Catherine ;the interviewer asked both Tony and I.

"I'm not saying no, but not yet! We need to concentrate on our daughter." I answered.

"Yeah, I agree. We're not going to rule out the possibility, just concentrate on our first child." Tony added.

"Thank you so much guys-" Natasha descending the stairs with Evelyn; pretty much screaming her little lungs off interrupted Catherine's speech.

"What happened?!" Tony hopped up sounding shocked at the pure hoarseness of her distressed cry.

"Nothing, she woke up from a long nap and started crying. I think she's just tired and lonely with Pepper and you not being near her." Natasha passed her to Tony who hugged her close, kissed her little face attempting to calm her down.

He sat down next to me on the sofa, and I leaned over.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Tony sighed as Evelyn quietened at the comforting smell, touch and sight of both of us.

Evelyn's once loud, distressed, hoarse cries faded into whinging fusses and sniffles.

"Are we good to go?" The photographer asked, camera in hand. Tony unwrapped Evelyn from the soft comfort that was her blanket and held her tightly against his chest in which she laid her head on his shoulder, still seeming a little miserable.

"Yeah, but just a few. She's pretty exhausted now." I answered concerned. The photographer smiled and agreed.

"Of course."

I watched mainly to stay close and in Evelyn's vision so she wouldn't get fussy again.

There were a few good shots with both my husband and daughter smiling at each other his perfect arms around her showing off his delectable biceps, some more with Tony led on the floor and Evelyn lead on his chest looking towards the camera lense. But trouble commenced when they wanted Tony's shirt off for the remaining photos, for his arc reactor to be on full display.

"I've never had a photo published with it in, and today wont be the first! We're not doing this for that!" He exclaimed frustrated, as they called it 'raw contact' for what ever reason.

I think they knew about Tony's lawyers.

Packing up, thanking us again, they left.

Natasha and Clint came back down stairs.

"I've been through all of the e-mails, so your free to relax." Natasha informed us both.

"Thank you so much, Natasha!" I hugged her and lead her to the door. Bidding them both goodbye, Natasha spun to hug me again

"You're so lucky, Pepper," She whispered "... We'll see you." She said louder I stared back quite confused, Natasha turned taking Clint's hand as they walked back up the drive.

"Poor thing." Tony sighed just staring at the baby in his arms.

"I know, I feel bad. She's had pretty much a whole day out of her parents arms. And too much stuff going on around her. I've never heard her cry like that before!" I guiltily replied, snuggling up to Tony's side hooking an arm through his and leaning on his shoulder.

"Sorry, honey." I whispered to Evelyn lightly tickling her tummy.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**(Evelyn 3 Months old.)**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Evelyn and I were on the floor again, Laughing, smiling and playing with each other while Pepper pottered around the house.

Evelyn lay on her back on a play mat with a hanging mobile above her, although she wasn't paying attention to it at all, just staring at me.

She took on her new favourite pass time these days, and shoved a fist in her mouth cooing and laughing around it as I copied her and waved a textured noisy toy above her head with Evelyn's other hand she lazily reached for it.

Around the three month mark babies were supposed to unclench their fists as they had been for the last three months and Evelyn had done exactly that , uncurling her fingers out of her palm to use her hands a lot more ;reaching and grabbing with her little hands only for it to land right in the centre of my arc reactor.

Evelyn stared intently at it for a second as if trying to work out why the hell was a circular, glowing blue, metal thing in the middle of her fathers chest. My eyes snapped down to where her little hand lay. Pepper's approaching footsteps completely stopped.

"Pepper!" I said loud enough for Evelyn to hear and snap out of her daze, I looked over to Pepper who stood only a few feet away from us a hand barely over her mouth. With watery eyes.

"Oh! Tony!"

"I'll explain everything when she's older." I sighed looking into my daughters oblivious eyes kissing he nose which only made her grab my goatee, smiling.

"Don't tear out Daddy's facial hair, sweet pea, it completes the look I'm going for here!" I said apparently amusingly, Pepper let out a loud laugh that made Evelyn swivel her head in Pepper's direction , kick her legs, coo looking very pleased with her new tugging toy.

"Mr. Stark, may I notify you that Mr. Potts is currently descending the driveway." JARVIS interrupted our little family moment.

"Huh?!" I spoke from the floor, Pepper hurried off to answer the door.

"Your Gramps is here, darlin' " I said to her a little guiltily knowing we should have made contact with Pepper's family earlier, everything was still tense.

"Hiya, Daddy!" Pepper threw herself into her fathers arms. I stood behind her, Evelyn placed on my hip.

"Ginny, oh we've missed you! I'm so sorry, Your mother's so embarrassed." Gregg hugged his daughter back tightly.

"We feel bad. Is it just you here?"

"You're mother doesn't know I'm here. Oh, is this my granddaughter?" Gregg asked tenderly eyes drifting to the little person in my arms. I smiled.

"Yeah, this is Evelyn. Evelyn meet Granddad!" I passed her over to Gregg's open, waiting arms.

"She's gorgeous, You both look like her so much." Gregg commented.

"She's never this shy!" Pepper laughed joining us on the sofa after a while and Evelyn was being truly shy, I chuckled stroking my hand down Evelyn's back making her turn towards me to smile.

"We were wondering if you'd like to come up to Washington and spend some time with the family- It's totally up to you, I understand if you wouldn't want to."

He said mainly looking at Pepper, who looked at me, I nodded.

"Sounds good." I said to her, grinning.

"Sure? Can we get the time off? What if you get called on a mission?"

"Pepper, relax it will be fine! We're co-CEO's ; we can leave when we want! Fury isn't giving me any missions; a kind of male maternity leave."

"It's a plan then." Pepper muttered looking at Evelyn sweetly and lovingly.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

"Are you still sure about this?" Pepper anxiously asked from the seat beside me in the Bentley with Happy who was driving us to the airport.

"For the ten billionth time, yes I'm sure for the sake of our daughter, yes five days should be long enough and truthfully I have no idea how Evelyn's going to react on her first plane ride. I was younger than her on my first, mom said I was a holy terror screamed the whole way there and the whole way back! Just like the god awful time she was in labour with me."

"How long was your mom in labour with you?"

"Fifty hours," I watched Pepper's eyes bug out of her head when I told her. "And I've been a pain in the ass ever since!"

"I'd rather just hold her, It would be cruel to make her sit on her own." Pepper complained unnecessarily fussing, she lifted Evelyn out of her seat to hold her close on her lap.

"Hopefully she'll just sleep." I replied just as the plane was beginning to take off.

Surprisingly, Evelyn was fine on the take off probably because of a lot of entertainment from Pepper and later on me.

"Oh finally!" Pepper whispered a smile tugging at her lips when she returned from the bathroom to find Evelyn had tired herself out with all her energy, giggling and playing asleep on a cushion on my lap, I had a hand on her back to stop her from falling.

Looking at her relaxed body as small as she was, the rise and fall of her chest, her hand holding onto my finger and the rosy colour gracing her cheeks, little lavender lids, pacifier almost slipping out brought me such peace within my core.

Pepper scooped her up and placed her in the baby carrier secured onto the creamy yellow plane seat with a little subconscious fussing from the jostle of being lifted.

Pepper returned, but not to her own seat, onto my lap.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She ran a hand through my hair.

"For being such a gorgeous wife and giving me a beautiful baby girl."

"It's a pleasure, She's perfect isn't she?" Pepper muttered leaning her forehead to my temple. We glanced at Evelyn's sleeping stance.

"Nothing less than perfection, Pepper. I love you." I closed my eyes.

"She adores you. I love you too you know." She kissed me settling down into my lap.

_**Authors note; I feel so bad for not updating for a while! But to be fair I do update every few days , so cut me some slack! Anyway let me know if you like it :-)**_

_**REEVVIIEEWW MMEE! & SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! XX**_


	20. Chapter 20 : Jake

_**Authors note; Hey guys, sorry I havent been uploading loads I've had three exams this week, boo! **_

_**Here's the next Chapter ; 20 , can you believe it!? As always REVIEW ME :-)**_

_**& Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 20 : Jake.**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Evelyn started shrieking right from the point that the plane started to descend. Effectively both giving us a bit of a headache.

Thankfully, it didn't take too long for Pepper to calm her down while I grabbed our luggage.

We swapped things once on the tarmac, me holding Evelyn in the baby carrier; I could bare her weight for longer and also my suitcase. Pepper held her suit case and hand luggage.

Pepper sighed.

"What's up Pepper Pot?"

"I hope everything goes well."

"It will," I grinned at her, mainly trying to convince myself a little more. "And anyway; If your sister does start hitting on me you already have your line about taking out the trash."

"Tony."

"What?! I'm just saying! It's a very good line."

"I know it is, It's a Pepper original."

"What's with the 'Tony!' then?!"

"Because you're impossible sometimes!"

"Not impossible enough to get into bed though, am I?" I laughed cocking an eyebrow.

"Tony!"

"Easily achieved with your nine mile legs. And my Zeus-like body of course."

"Your 'Zeus' body'?!" Pepper laughed looking me up and down incredulously.

"That's not what you were saying twelve months ago. If I recall rightly, you were-"

"All right, all right! We can all remember _that_ night, thank you."

"Yep, I was a powerful component _that_ night!"

"Tony? Your still impossible." She got a snort for that!

The both of us saw Pepper's family in the airport; Her younger brother Jake, Her father of course; Gregg and younger sister Caroline. I knew there was more family members than that though.

"Ginny!" Caroline shrieked over and over again until she did reach Pepper, threw her arms around her neck and still continued to shriek and cheer, much to my annoyance. I only knew it was a matter of seconds that her racket would set off Evelyn.

Yep, a whole five seconds later a wail let rip through Evelyn's lips.

"Shh! Caroline!" Pepper frowned upon her sister. Pepper crouched down to unbuckle her.

"Oops. I'm sorry! Hiya Tony!" Caroline quickly hugged me.

Once in Pepper's arms Evelyn was quiet, but grumpy. I did feel sorry for her. First plane ride and now some woman she didn't know shrieking in her ear.

"Aw, how sweet is she?!" Caroline did the typical ; fiddling with her hands because she obviously had no experience with babies before.

"Hey, man." Jake said as I reached Pepper's brother and father first.

Jake shook my hand warmly and smiled- We got on well from the wedding, I learned that he was really into mechanics, something I knew well so that was easy conversation.

"Jakey!" Pepper loosely hugged Jake around the side being sure to support the baby held securely on her hip.

"Aw, my niece is gorgeous!" Jake said cheerily slinging an arm around Peppers shoulders.

They helped us pack everything into the car, with Evelyn on Pepper's lap, me next to them and Jake on the end with Gregg driving; Caroline in the passenger seat, jabbering on about random things.

It was only a short drive to the Potts family home and the house Pepper had grown up in.

The scene was picturesque; almost clique. The house was large. A pristine white porch ran the length of the house looked good against the duck egg blue walls , white shutters and tiled roof. Green grass spread out around it, giving the house a large open garden.

Beside me, Pepper let out a nervous breath.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous that's all." Pepper muttered hugging Evelyn closer to her.

"It'll be fine, c'mon." I took Evelyn from her, while Pepper only had to get her hand luggage, Gregg and Jake had taken all of our belongings inside. Caroline pulled the door open.

"Come on guys! Listen, if your worried about mum she feels really guilty and everything. Come on inside."

Pepper clambered out of the car with me following after. Jake and I stopped outside to chat.

"Hello darling." Pepper's mother snapped out of what seemed to me like pacing to hug Pepper tightly.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Pepper hugged her back.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. How are you? How did everything go?" Through the doorway I saw Clarissa pull back, sweeping Pepper's hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Great infact. Did it all naturally. Oh mom, she's so beautiful! Tony!" Pepper waved me inside.

I walked somewhat nervously inside getting Evelyn out of the blazing sun. Once in the hallway, I passed Evelyn to Pepper. Clarissa hugged me too, which I accepted.

Evelyn got handed to her grandmother, I don't really think she was best pleased about it; Evelyn seemed adamant to stay plastered to Pepper

.

Clarissa 'man handled' my daughter for a good half an hour before she was forced to hand her to someone else.

Pepper's mom was even insistent to even hold Evelyn when she was making cups of tea for everyone.

"Mom, I really think I should take her. She might be hungry?" Pepper got up around the table and held her arms out. I could see why her stressing was necessary; Evelyn was beginning to fuss only quietly yet, that was always how it started.

"No, no honey. You relax, she's fine. Enjoy the peace while you can." Clarissa waved her off Pepper returned to her seat next to me. Rolling her eyes, Pepper clutched her freshly made, piping hot tea closer. I ran my hand up and down her back.

"Right guys; I'll uh, take you up to your room, yeah?" A little while later Jake piped up going over to his mom, hands out ready like her was receiving something.

"Come on mom! I haven't had a chance to hold my niece yet! Ginny and Tony need to unpack... Thank you."

Clarissa reluctantly handed over my child to Jake; who lead us out into the hallway to hand Evelyn to Pepper.

"Thanks, Jakey." Pepper kissed her baby brothers cheek. He grinned sheepishly.

"Evelyn's your baby, Ginny. Don't let her get irritating."

I smiled at their great relationship, it only made me wish I had a sibling.

Jake showed us up to Pepper's old room of which I knew she left during her late teens to go and pursue her business passion.

Instantly entertained as we entered the 18 year old Virginia Potts's bedroom, it was everything I was unexpected and more.

Telling the colour of the walls was impossible for what covered them was tons and I mean _tons_ of Forbes Magazine pages and features, that Pepper had doodled on.

There was a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe, a little en suite, bedside tables on either size of the beds that was in the middle of the room. Books lined the mahogany bookshelves standing in the corner of the room. Another article of furniture stood by the side of the bed, that I guessed wasn't there in Pepper's teen years. There in the corner stood a powder pink crib.

"Pepper?"

"Yeah?" I knew from her tone she wasn't looking at me; I only noticed that she popped Evelyn on the bed for a moment nuzzling her nose to the creamy skin of our daughters- to keep her entertained and happy for the minuet.

"What's all this?!" I laughed skimming over all of the articles that lined her walls.

"I was... Ambitious." Pepper shrugged.

Then I found one very familiar one; _The New Kid _it read ; _Tony Stark Takes Reign At 21_. With a doodle... "_Some Day_." in a crimson pen.

"Virginia Pepper Stark! Some day?! I knew you always liked me all through those years!" Chuckling, I watched her go magenta.

Laughing because she was embarrassed , Pepper covered and buried her face in my chest.

"Only because I wanted to work for you! You were a bit of an ass back then. No offence... "

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Evelyn was such an unnaturally well behaved baby sometimes, except for those occasions that she demanded food or a hug at outrageous times of the morning.

She was very happy here too, in Washington with Pepper's side of the family, she loved and craved the attention from everyone around her. Everyone loved Evelyn too; her high pitched giggles , happy cooing , 'aah' -ing and 'uhh'-ing was all she needed to turn every head in the room only to wrap them around her finger.

But by far her favourite person aside from Pepper and I, was Jake. Much to Clarissa's annoyance.

I knew Jake hadn't had much experience with babies before but him and Evelyn got on so well, He'd even said before;

"She laughs so much!" Jake laughed looking up from the floor where he leant over Evelyn who was on cushions on the rug pulling on his hair. Jake had been getting Evelyn to mimic him for a while now, making hyperactive noises , asking her 'where's mommy and daddy?!" (Which she did listen to, Evelyn looked over to us moving a hand in our direction and smiled.) and blowing raspberries on her, that, she all found hilarious smacking his cheek lightly with her hand the other again in her mouth. The rest of the family were laughing, smiling and watching; especially Pepper and I who sat on the floor, backs leaning against the couch.

"Evelyn always does get over excited with people she gets on best with, she loves you Jake!" I laughed at Evelyn hitting my brother-in-law lightly as if she was trying to get him to stop because she couldn't take anymore of the hilarity.

"She's like this with our friends Natasha and Steve." Pepper said turning to look fondly at me.

Pepper's mom jumped up to answer the ringing phone.

"Rosie! Oh honey; how are you? How's Garret and James? Remember your dress fitting appointment... Yes, I know dear... Oh! Yes, Ginny and Tony are here now with the baby!... Gorgeous! You'll have to c- Oh you are now?! Great! See you in a little while honey! Bye!" We all heard the conversation from the hallway in the living room.

"Mom? Was that Rosy?" Pepper asked getting up to hunt down her excitable sounding mom.

"Yes it was! Rosy's on her way now with Garret and James, Ginny, Rosy can't wait to meet her, You know how she's been pushing Garret for another baby. I think Evelyn will come in use for this afternoon!"

"Mom! Evelyn is not a toy to be passed around! She'll be due a nap soon anyway." Pepper stormed over to Evelyn, apologizing quietly for interrupting them. Jake only waved her off, He'd always play on Pepper's side, She scooped Evelyn up from the cushions holding her close and tightly to give me the famous Pepper Potts "_Get your lazy ass up right now, Anthony Stark!" _look.

Following Pepper into the kitchen where she prepared a bottle and went up to our temporary bedroom with me following behind her, Looking at the relaxed baby's face resting on her shoulder.

"Christ's sake!" Pepper yelled way too loudly at the jammed door to the bedroom successfully setting of Evelyn. She cursed again, eyes watering.

"Oh god! I'm sorry honey! Please don't cry!"

I, on the other hand, opened the door quite easily, letting her in.

"I'll have her." I said quietly feeling my wife's rage.

"Mom made her sound like a bloody toy!" Pepper paced rocking Evelyn in her arms, ignoring me completely.

"I know," I said holding my arms out for my daughter. "Hi, hungry?" I muttered sitting down on the bed once I had her, offering her the bottle.

I knew how Pepper was feeling; I felt the same downstairs. That sweep of protectiveness for that comment. It made her sound like a thing, a useful utensil.

"Hmm, good girl." Pepper hummed tucking herself under my arm stroking the fine dark hair lightly on the top of Evelyn's head as she ate.


	21. Chapter 21 : I Don't Want To Go

_**Authors Note; Gaaaahh! I haven't updated in foever and I don't know why I have a small pile of completed chapters, I say that, theres like two more... **_

_**I hope you people like this one and continue to SUBSCRIBE , FAVORITE, FOLLOW & MORE IMPORTANTLY REVIEW!**_

_**I've had a few ideas for a sequel, so let me know if you'd like me to do it. **_

_**So for now, read this and then REVIEW right down the bottom please! **_

_**x**_

_**Chapter 21 : I Don't Want To Go.**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

All I heard coming out of the bathroom was my irritating mom greet my younger sister, Rose, their son James who was eight and her fiancé, Garret into the house. I sighed quietly when I heard her mutter something, and creeped back unseen to my old bedroom I'd left Tony and Evelyn in.

I walked in to find both of them asleep.

"Now that is cute." I whispered, taking out my phone and snapping a picture of them; Tony led on his back and Evelyn curled up to his side.

"Iron Man isn't cute, Potts." Tony let out a slurred mumble

"Sure, but new daddy Tony Stark is."

I held Evelyn securely to myself to let people know she wouldn't be leaving my arms except if she were to go to Tony, gently bouncing her.

My mom kept out of my way for a while.

"Virginia!" Rose called the second she saw me, pulling me into a tight hug despite the baby in my arms.

"It's so good to see you, We're so sorry we couldn't make it up to Malibu while you were pregnant!"

"It's fine, Rose. We're here now!"

"Yes and that's what counts, my weddings on Thursday!"

With that comment I covered her mouth, looked to Tony with shock. I had never forgotten a meeting or appointment in my life, ever! I was horrified at the fact of forgetting my own sisters wedding.

"I'm so sorry, we totally forgot! In my defence I've just had a baby."

My sister didn't seem too offended she only laughed and dismissed her apology.

"Aw 'lemme see her then," Rose reached out for Evelyn, her animated expression showing she was obviously tired from all the attention and noise.

Rose called over her fiancé and gushed over Evelyn for a while, jabbering on about how much they should have another one. Garret caught my eye, and rolled his I chuckled back.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

"Is she going to do it?!" I whispered excitedly to Pepper who only 'shh'd' me from the side. The both of us stared intently down at the floor. Pepper waited patiently however, I sighed impatiently.

Whilst staying here Evelyn had almost hit her 4 month old mark, the signs were evident she would now progress onto new milestones.

Rolling over now being one she was determined to do.

Little whimpers of strain bubbled through her lips as she lay on her back trying very hard to push herself onto her stomach an apparently must have toy in her sight, unfortunately out of her reach. Evelyn got a little wimpy after a whole five minuets and cried out for her mom or dad to give her a little help. When Pepper and her mom started to move, I piped up.

"No, no. Wait; she can do it. Can't you baby?! Good girl, Evelyn!" A little giggle from her came out, the frustration returning shortly after though.

Pepper stood, knelt and fetched the toy Evelyn was so intent on reaching and brought it closer to her.

Time and time again Evelyn only got so far in her endeavour before flopping right onto her back again.

She let out a wail of failure and reach a little hand out for me.

"Daddy's girl!" Pepper cooed happily, tickling her stomach.

"Jealous!" I sang and took a place next to Pepper.

"Tony! She's not going to roll over yet, give it a few more weeks!" After twenty five minuets Pepper laughed at my everlasting determinedness to do something.

"I know she can do it. Come on, sweetheart."

Picking up a textured toy beside me I caught her curious gaze with it.

With my enthusiastic encouragements mixed in with Evelyn's strained whimpers and furrowed brow she finally went from her back to her stomach.

"Good girl, Evelyn! Good girl! We proved mommy wrong! Say 'in your face mommy!' " Evelyn smile at my praise when she realised she did something good.

"Pepper!"

"What?"

"Ha! I told you Evelyn would do it, and she did!"

"She did?! Good girl! Do it for mommy?"

I gently pulled the toy away from Evelyn's mouth where she stared to stuff it in, I helped her to do it again.

"Oh, Who's getting big!" Evelyn squealed and kicked from her mothers words, giving her back the toy she went to pile into her mouth.

Pepper clapped at Evelyn who smiled.

"Well done! Give mommy a kiss," Pepper peppered our happy daughter in kisses and praise. "Well done, daddy." Pepper grabbed my chin to mesh my up turned lips to hers.

"What can I say, huh?"

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

The caller ID read Nick Fury on my Stark mobile. I groaned inwardly.

"Dude, your phone is like see through! So awesome!" James, Caroline and Garret's son exclaimed the moment I pulled my phone from my pocket.

"Thanks, I made it myself." I replied laughing when his jaw dropped slightly. I excused myself and waltzed down to the hallway.

"What is it?" I snapped down the phone, a cool hand on my arm told me Pepper was behind me. I swivelled to find her miming out deep breathing.

"Stark. There's an issue I need you to suit up and deal with it. I'll send you the brief." Fury's threatening tone of voice down through my phone.

"No can do, sorry Nicky."

"There's no, no about it, Stark. Suit up the team is assembled they need you to be there. The jet will be passing over you shortly."

"I'm occupied." I shot back.

"Your schedule is clear; you are currently in your wife's family home with your child and Miss. Potts's family ,this will be your first mission in eight months we need you, as much as I hate to say it. Suit. Up."

I looked at Pepper. Who looked at me. Sadness and devastation written all over her face.

Before she wasn't pregnant there was more humour to it, I was usually able to sneak in some sarcasm before I shot off into the unknown. During Pepper's pregnancy there had been more gravity as Fury let me on leave at the 5 month mark.

However, now it just seemed impossible to go.

"Go, Tony. But promise me you'll be okay?" Pepper said sadly placing her hand on my cheek.

"Fine. Give me ten minuets." I said to Fury and hung up.

"I don't want to go, Pepper. I want to be here. But I will promise you, I will be fine. For our baby. I'll be back in a few hours."

I bid goodbye to everyone. Spending more time saying bye to Evelyn than anyone else, even if she had no clue what was going on or where her father was shooting off to save the world this time.

"Bye, honey. I love you and I'll be back soon." I whispered in her ear. Taking my time to inhale her sweet baby smell. Pressing a long kiss to her cheek I handed her back to Pepper, then she got handed to her grandfather.

"I'll see you soon ,okay?" Mumbling into her unique shade of copper hair encircling her in my arms tightly.

"Yeah, you will. Don't be too late."

I pulled her in for one final tender kiss before fully suiting up in the back yard using the brief case - Mark V , casting her a ghostly smile before reluctantly lowering my face plate and then soaring off into the distance. Leaving Pepper, my daughter and her whole family behind me putting more and more distance between us in my descendant.

"Stark, where's the music hijack?" Steve bantered the moment I entered the flying jet through the ramp.

"Shut up, Rogers."

"I rather like Stark's choice in music genre; it's often loud and victorious!" Thor's loud voice echoed through the flying tin can.

I made my helmet unlatch, threw it off and flung myself into a seat.

Grumbling to myself.

"You didn't want to come?" Bruce asked from the seat opposite me. Steve was seated next to him and Thor on Steve's other side.

"No."

"Because of Evelyn?" Natasha asked from one of the pilots seats at the front of the jet glancing behind to catch my eye; Clint was in the one next to her.

"And Pepper."

"We'll get you home, Tony." Bruce promised me with a smile.

"Who knows."

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

This was all so new, of course I recognised the feeling of loneliness when Tony flew off toward threat and danger but now it felt so raw.

This was the first time in months Tony had left on a mission stopping halfway through my pregnancy. I'd grown accustomed to the constant feeling of having him around me, aura, sent and his eccentric qualities only to have him ripped away leaving a nasty bruise.

Evelyn missed him too, she was quiet and grumpy from not hearing his voice or feeling the brush of his skin against hers; just how I felt so I took her up to bed with me, laying her down and holding her close to me while she quietly fell asleep against my chest secured by my hold on her.

I wasn't tired; all I could do was stare blankly at the wall darkened by no artificial light especially a blue glow that I longed for. Wishing, hoping he would come home.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Oh no, not again. This can't be happening. My memory failed me.

I caught glimpses and flashes of a hospital room as my body swung back into consciousness. A feeling of heavy pressure with sharp pains applied itself on my chest and head.

"Hey, you awake?" Was that Bruce?

"Bruce?" My voice slurred.

"Yeah it's me, You had a bad blow to the head. Concussion and a couple of bruised ribs; you've been in and out." He checked my medical stats even though Bruce wasn't my doctor.

"Where's Pepper?"

"We called her she's on her way up. Your in Washington A&E, okay? How do you feel right now?"

"Head hurts too much." I groaned the full force of it suddenly piling on top of me like a ton of bricks as soon as he made me pay my full attention to it.

"That's to be expected."

Steve came in, Spangled suit and everything.

"Pepper's here. Bruce?"

"Ah, yeah. Relax, Tony." Bruce smiled and went.

"This is déja vu, isn't it?" I remarked when Pepper's flustered looking figure shadowed in the door way.

"I was so worried!" She raked her hands through the down and loose hair that swung past her shoulders.

"I'm alive."

"How are you feeling?"

"I need drugs. Pain killers. I feel like I need them now." I whinged closing my eyes and throwing my arms over my shut eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic! You have concussion and a few bruised ribs!" Pepper sighed a laugh slightly doused her words.

"They aren't giving me enough drugs. I'm on cloud four at most. Have you got any drugs on you? Slip me some?" I suggested grabbing her hand. It hurt a little when I did, but anyway I sucked it up.

"I'm not slipping you drugs! Anyway haven't you sponged off of Bruce yet, he's a doctor." Pepper's eyes rolled quite dramatically which made me laugh then groan.

"Oh god; Pepper! Help me! This hurts so much, oh god I can't breath!"

"Says the man who went through major surgery, had ribs removed to fit a hunk of metal in there. And your whinging about a few bruised ribs?" Pepper sighed sitting herself on the edge of the bed her legging clad legs swinging over the edge complete with one if my chunky navy blue MIT sweaters.

"Was it bad again?" Pepper asked me tentatively not meeting my eye contact. I disliked that.

"Don't be afraid to ask me. It was okay, I don't remember it really. Someone thought it would be a good idea to assemble a little army and attack local towns with my weapons."

"Ah, the usual then?" Pepper laughed softly staring at me with tender eyes.

"Yeah…Wait, what?! Where are you going? Don't leave me here to die!" I cried slightly outraged at the sight of Pepper standing to leave my depressing hospital room.

"Your concussed. Not terminally ill or on your last legs. I'm off to see if I can take you home." With a roll of her eyes Pepper swiftly left the room.


	22. Chapter 22 : Who Would've Known, Huh?

_**Hey ; I'm quite sad as we are coming to the end of this story :-( **_

_**But, hey! Don't worry... Sequel!**_

_**I'd really love some FOLLOWS, REVIEWS & SUBSCRIPTIONS! Love from you lot mean next chapter!**_

_**Let me know for any requests for anything! **_

_**Please reveiw people; I didn't get any for the last chapter ! :-(**_

_**Chapter 22 : Who would've known, huh?**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

"Pepper; Hey!? Pepper?" Steve called and caught my arm before I continued to stroll obliviously toward the reception desk in search of a nurse.

"Oh hey, Steve."

"How is he?"

"Oh, y'know... Complaining, thinks that he's dying. Thank you for getting him here." I thanked him tenderly. Briefly touching his well toned arm in thanks.

I had always admired Steve, he was a born leader. As much as Tony liked to think of himself as ring leader leading his merry men on these dangerous missions, that seem to terrify me and no one else. I always though Steve was well fitted for all of this, the war had prepared him.

Steve was always so contained, 'A Man Out Of Time' that's what they called him, but he ignored it and it was always so hard to get a read on him.

Although here he was standing in front of me dressed in slacks and a proper 40's style attire including his well groomed hair style and lack of facial hair suggests to me he's never left his time behind.

"You're welcome, Pepper."

"I'm allowed to take you home, Tony." I yawned going back into Tony's hospital room, with some help from me I aided him up from the bed, helped him change into something more comfortable.

"The bruises, they're the worst yet." I gasped reaching my hand out slowly before he quickly pulled his top down by the hem to conceal them. I watched Tony brush it off; then put on a brave face.

"Suppose." His sighed bending down to grab a bag I'd brought. A sharp intake of breath and he shot straight upwards again, The pain in his ribs disrupting his movements. Tony let out an annoyed grunt.

"It's okay." I locked my Blackberry, putting it back into my pocket retrieving the bags, and wound my arm around his waist. Smiled up and him, relieved when I received a small one back.

Happy was waiting outside for us all of our luggage in the car as well as a sleeping Evelyn too , I had told him before hand to head straight for the airport once we had collected Tony.

"Wait, what?!" Tony said shocked looking around at the family home we just passed; Happy didn't slow down the car at all.

"We're heading home to Malibu." I said absentmindedly typing on my Blackberry, relaxing on the plush cream interior of the Bentley.

"Why?"

"Because, your not well. You need your own home to feel better in, frankly my mother was driving me insane. Plus, we both have to go to an R&D meeting at work." I sighed, setting down my phone down to smile sheepishly at Tony.

"But what about your sister's wedding?" He asked confused and a little dazed. I blamed that on the concussion.

"I have to look after you. She understands, Rosy wants me to go home. Something about stress."

"Oh. Your sure?"

"I want to go home too, y'know." Tony's eyelids began to get heavier against the hazy dimness of the Bentley's tinted windows probably due to his relaxed posture, his cheek falling against the cool glass of it sending soothing vibrations from the cars constant movement. Before I knew it, Tony was deeply asleep.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

_"Whoa. Rhodes? Is.. Is that Stark? Tony Stark?!" An unknown face spoke out of the crowd of military uniform that gathered around me as I walked. Not that I took too much notice. My haggard body was ready to collapse, my limbs aching for a mattress Rhodey promised me; it never sounded so good. And... Pepper, my PA. If I'm honest, my secret love. I needed to speak to her. Let her know I'm okay._

_"Guys, give him some space! Yeah, Tony Stark has been rescued." Rhodey put a comforting arm around my bare shoulders leading me through to the medical base as I barely walked dead on my feet trailing slightly behind him._

_"Pepper. Rhodey, Pepper." _

_"Don't worry, dude. I'll ring her as soon as I get you to a doctor." Rhodey hugged me closer letting out a pained sigh._

_"I was beginning to think I'd never find you. Pepper was so scared. Called me seven times a day for updates on you." Those last words Rhodey said made the heart in my shrapnel imbedded chest burn with an unfamiliar passion; in which I couldn't quite identify._

_Walking across base, the sun was harsh down on my skin, too harsh for a person who had spent three months in a dark cold cave surrounded by evil men who hadn't earned the right to use my weapons, let alone the weapons I had created to protect young men and women who severed their country out in this hellish place._

_My dazed mind snapped back into relative time, suddenly we were in the medical department of the Military Base in Afghanistan. Proceeding down the corridors our trail was followed by many prying eyes and incredulous looks. Rhodey helped me get more comfortable on the hospital bed in a private room once we reached it._

_"Rhodey. Pepper." I nagged him again with my croaky voice._

_"I'm on it man, I'm on it." _

_Rhodey pulled out his phone ringing Pepper on speed dial. _

_"Hey Pepper, We uh. Found him- Calm down a sec!... A few hours ago, he's here now... Looking totally dead on his feet, I'll get him back to you in good form Pepper- Oh, uh hang on, I'll ask him." Rhodey pointed to the phone, I nodded eagerly. "I'll pass you over." Rhodey passed his mobile to me and left the room._

_I stared at the phone for a couple of seconds trying to imagine what she was doing, wearing, , where she was ,her facial expression maybe. Pressing the phone to my ear, I listened to her almost muted breaths._

_"Tony, are you there?" She spoke shakily and I swore I heard something clatter to the floor in the background._

_"Right here, Pepper."_

_"Oh, I've missed you so much!" Pepper sobbed into the receiver._

_"Me too. I missed you. Where are you?" _

_"I'm at the mansion. But, where are you more importantly?" _

_"I'm with Rhodey. I'm okay." I struggled with the last words._

_"Are you hurt?" She stressed in her Pepper way. _

_"A little. But I'm not dying and I'll be back soon. I will call you later." I spoke sadly and softly._

_"Safe flight, Tony. I'll be glad to have you back." We bid each other goodbye. I was about to say something extra when Pepper hung up._

_Rhodey re-entered the room taking his phone from me._

_And so, the medical check-up was about to commence._

_Blood tests, stitches , painkillers, bandages and dressings I was supplied with the lot. I almost forgot about the new addition to my chest. _

_Only Rhodey could know was all I kept thinking, I made the doctor leave us in peace for a moment. Slowly shedding my tank top, I watched his expression morph into horror._

_"Holy shit! Is that a fucking bomb?! What the hell did they do to you?!" Rhodey freaked out, panicked ,yelled pulling out his radio ready to alert people._

_"Jeez, Rhodes. Calm down. It's not a bomb." The both of us stared down at the blue light in the centre of my chest._

_"What the hell is it?!" Rhodey calmed down a little, well enough for him to lower his radio and edge closer ever so slightly._

_"Remember arc reactor tech?" I asked him. Watching his expression carefully turn from horrified to less horrified mixed with curiosity._

_"Yeah. I thought that was a publicity stunt?"_

_"I miniaturised the technology and placed it in. To keep myself alive."_

_"Alive? Alive?!" Rhodey exclaimed arms flailing out either side dramatically._

_"The fun-vee got bombed and shot at, I had to get out of it, only a bomb a Stark bomb Rhodey! Landed right next to me and it blew, shrapnel from the bomb is embedded in my chest, I need this," I tapped it, "To keep the shrapnel from entering my heart." _

_It took me two full weeks after that to convince Rhodey that I wasn't joking about the arc reactor._

"Hey, wake up." Pepper lightly shook my arm until her voice filtered through to my brain waking me up from the weird flashback kind of dream. We were still in the car but it had stopped and parked on the tarmac, I spied Happy transporting all of our luggage on to the plane.

"Okay?" She asked me worriedly. I nodded; stretching. Painfully.

"Yeah, fine. We're here already?"

"I didn't want to wake you up, you looked peaceful." Pepper smiled helping me out of the car, I reached around to grab the baby carrier.

"No, no. I'll get it." Pepper picked it up before I could. Trying to ignore the pain in my ribs and head. Wrapping an arm around her waist I pulled Pepper tightly into me kissing the top of her head.

Once the plane had taken off, Pepper had given me permission to sleep again.

"I'll wake you in a couple of hours, just to make sure your alive."

"Ha. Ha. Pepper made a funny." I chuckled reclining in my seat.

I closed my eyes transporting myself into another dream - weirdly.

_"Thank you Happy." Pepper said curtly to my chauffeur after he stopped outside the mansion after the press conference. I decided effective immediately to shut down Stark Industries Weapons Manufacturing Division._

_"Potts, don't be such a buzz kill!" _

_"How can you be so stupid?! And don't be sarcastic with me, Stark." Pepper huffed punching in her code for the mansion way too aggressively._

_"Thank you." I said as she held the door open for me and took a bag._

_"Welcome home ; I must say it's a pleasure to have you home your absence has been prolonged." JARVIS welcomed as I walked further into the house smelling cinnamon and apple._

_"You've been baking." I spun at Pepper._

_"Yes. But your missing the point you can't do this-" _

_"Can't do what? Make decisions for my company? Does CEO mean anything!" I said smirking at her expression as outraged as it was._

_"You need time to think about this! Please for the sake of my sanity think!" _

_"I've thought about it for three very long months in a cave, Pepper! They used my weapons to kill the very people I created them for!" I cried exasperatingly shedding my suit coat and tie awkwardly due to one of my arms being in a sling._

_"Okay; whatever. I'm just glad to have you home." Pepper smiled weakly back at me which I returned._

_I took out the arc reactor. Actually feeling the comfort of my home for the first time in three months, the smoothness of the leather couch._

_Realising this is all my life is ever going to be; covering up to avoid questions about the hunk of metal in my chest. At that moment I decided to change my ways, no more one night stands with women I didn't wait long enough to catch a name. Not only for myself but for Pepper too, I love her. As much as I wouldn't say it out loud._

_"New toy?" Pepper asked me amusedly entering the room with two steaming cups of coffee._

_"Uh. Not as such no. I guess you should know. Rhodey does." Sighing I slipped off the black cotton t-shirt I wore. Then clicked the arc reactor back into its place so it connected to the electromagnet, the blue glow returned._

_"What the-"_

_"Right, right, Please don't freak okay?" I pleaded._

_"Is-is that a bomb?! We need to go to the hospital! CIA! FBI?! That guy who came up to me at the press meeting umm.. Coulson f uh- SHEILD?! " Pepper freaked but still approached me, sitting opposite my place on the sofas she perched on the glass coffee table, placing both of the piping cups to the side of her. Pepper's eyes widened._

_"No; it's nothing like that. It's er-keeping me alive. So to speak." I mumbled feeling self conscious. Why was her face going red? I was only missing my t-shirt._

_"Keeping-Keeping you alive? What? What do you mean?" _

_"An explosion happened right next to me in the desert. So that means the shrapnel in the bomb imbedded itself in my chest. Without this," I commented tapping the arc reactor, "I'd die. I trust you Pepper, I wanted to tell you. You're all I have."_

_"I'm glad you did, Tony. Thank you. Remember I'm still here if you need to talk. You're all I have too y'know." I think I almost blushed at that._

_She was already so close to me, I saw every freckle. Each individual strand of hair. _

_Testily leaning forward I noticed she followed my lead._

_Then we both paused in close proximity. Pepper's eyes fluttered, her breathing heavy._

_I leaned in again, titling my head slightly. My lips brushed her's and in that moment all that crap about sparks flying and fireworks actually came true. Pepper jumped and gasped her hands trailing up my chest and around my neck to become knotted in my thick, jet black hair. We shifted so she almost sat on my lap, my hands on her petite waist._

_I nudged her mouth open with mine- She jumped up and stumbled away. Briskly leaving the room without another word._

I woke up to a warm palm, cold finger tips caressing my cheek.

"You alive?"

"I am now." I opened my eyes smiling up at her. Her casual style only meant for going home in. Strawberry blonde hair messily pulled back into a ponytail, thick full fringe hanging down over her amused glinted eyes.

"Was I snoring or something?"

"Smiling actually," Pepper replied quietly. "Good dream?"

"Mm. Very good." I laughed lightly sleepiness fading away, feeling an ironic situation about the past few years.

Who would've known, huh?


	23. Chapter 23 : Maria

_**Authors Note; Whoa! Two in a row! Heres another one then!**_

_**I just really wanted to write something with Tony and Maria in! Hence this chapter!**_

_**I'm extending the legnth of this story as I want to add some more ideas in that I have :-)**_

_**Please, please, please continue to REVIEW! Plleeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssss ssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**_

_**& Thankyou to my bestfriend and fellow writer JustLikeWildfire who needs to upload! for giving me much appreciated idea not only for this story but for the sqeuel...**_

_**x**_

_**Chapter 23 : Maria.**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

_**{Evelyn 7 months old.}**_

"How crazy is this, huh? Seven whole months ago you, little miss, were in mommy's tummy." Evelyn and I sat in the nursery, me sat in Maria Stark's arm chair propped up with luxiourious, feather stuffed cushions. My legs up on the foot stall. Letting the bright sunshine filter through the window softly bathing us both.

I let out a sigh of contentment as her body lay against my chest feeling her breath against me, Evelyn's head turning up to admire me; as if I were her absolute world.

Truthfully, I found this all so strange. Seven months had gone by so fast it was hard to believe. Evelyn had just been inside of me, and now she was here doing so many new things. Sitting up being a new one.

Evelyn could also stand up when she had the support, this is what she loved to do; so many new things. She could put weight on her feet if she clutched on to either mine or Tony's hands, or if her little hands could grasp onto the coffee table or even the handles on the lower kitchen drawers but that usually resulted in her pulling out random utensils banging them on the marble flooring beneath her.

Now my baby was growing, I suppose that's how it's going to go. Fast. I loved nothing more but to watch her.

Finding the words to form what a mother feels for her baby is purely impossible. I had always presumed from a young age I would get married and have children, yet I couldn't have envisioned myself with my husband; Tony Stark or my beautiful daughter in my arms right now. Feeling her warmth, her breath and eyelashes fluttering against my skin was everything. Hearing Evelyn laugh, and cry knowing she wanted and wanted my attention and love.

I prioritized my daughter over my work, caring for her myself rather than having a nanny who Evelyn would have no idea about. Some days she came to the office with me for a couple of hours before going home with Tony, the rest of the time I stayed home with her.

"Mrs. Stark, I'd like to inform you Miss. Romanoff has passed the threshold." JARVIS hushed voice broke into the comfortable atmosphere.

"Thank you, JARVIS."

A ghostly knock sounded at the pine wood door.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Natasha said hushed not fully entering the room.

"No, no! Of course not, come on in! I was going to head downstairs anyway." We made our way downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing some tea then lounging in the living room on the couch.

"What's up, Nat? You look a little..." I couldn't finish my sentence unable to find the right word. I guess haggard was the one I was looking for? Natasha did, her usually vibrant red hair still set in curls but somehow less volumised and bouncy as they normally did framing her face it was as if she tried to set her normal do but just couldn't get it right. The lively glow beneath her skin had vanished, making her look strangely pale and sweeps of violet underneath Natasha eyes supported my point.

Natasha's usually figure hugging dress sense wasn't on show, with all of the previous outfits she had showcased as well as her figure; her Black Widow suit, the outfits she wore to Stark Industries, even that dress she wore to Tony's birthday party one year were replaced with lazy clothes.

Today however, Natasha wore a khaki green chunky knit jumper even though it was baggy it still made her look a million dollars, a pair of jet black leggings accompanied with slightly grubby brown military boots.

"You tell me, Pepper. I don't know what's going on with me! Hello sweetie." Natasha added to Evelyn in my arms.

"Well, what do you feel like? Are you ill?" I asked her; laying Evelyn down with some toys on her play mat.

"I'm tired all the time, I can't stand the smell of cooking meat! Missions have become really hard, even Clint has noticed that! Plus, to top it off I feel like I'm going to be sick any minuet!" Natasha almost wept, fisting her hair not knowing what was going on.

I think I could take a wild stab in the dark. Simultaneously, our sights switched to my daughter sat now upright on the floor, jabbering away to herself.

"Do you think-"

"That I'm p-pregnant?" Natasha's eyes widened and jaw fell slightly.

"Sounds like it, Nat." I bit my lip.

"Oh." Natasha's gaze turned glassy.

"Oh? Is this a good thing?" I asked her tentatively, not sure on her reaction.

"If I were, I'd keep it. With or without Clint. Everything about Evelyn makes me want to have a baby." Natasha smiled, her eyes rimming red.

"You'd be a wonderful mother." I smiled sincerely at her, Natasha echoed my expression.

"You think? I don't know, I'm an assassin, but I'd like to think I would be."

"Of course you would, it's all instinct! Maybe, before you start planning, take a test?" Chuckling at our strange conversation I never thought we would be having in a million years.

Natasha agreed to take a test and report back to me. Undoubtfully she was petrified about telling Clint, like any woman would be about telling their other half. Especially in Natasha's case, she would have to leave SHEILD in a few months time to stop herself from over exertion or possible injury to her or the baby. Fury wouldn't be happy about losing one maybe two of his best agents to become a family. Imagine that, swapping bows and guns for baby grows and bottles.

Natasha was apprehensive when she left; telling me how determined she was to tell Clint so she could know his thoughts, deciding whether she would be a single mother or not. Not that I would let her be on her own.

"Honey! We're home!" Tony called quiet camply through the house, almost audible sounds of Rhodey's eyes rolling echoed off the walls.

"In here!" I called without looking up from my book, My eyes automatically became averted when I sensed something shuffle away on the floor.

I looked up to see Evelyn had pulled herself onto her hands and knees crawling imperfectly towards the sounds of the men talking somewhere in the kitchen.

"Evelyn, where's daddy?!" I asked her excitedly, gasping and following her slowly. She paused to look at me wide eyed while I raved about her crawling for the first time.

The whole way to the kitchen I motivated and made Evelyn all excited, her crawl wasn't very steady and with her giddiness made her more off centre. Nevertheless she reached her father, taking a bunch of his work trousers into her fist using it as leverage to heave herself up onto her knees, still tugging on the material.

"Daa!" Evelyn squealed demanding his attention.

"Whoa! When did you start crawling, missy?!" Tony laughed looking down at Evelyn, then at me.

"Literally now, being a complete daddy's girl she wanted to welcome you home from work!" I bounced on the spot, hugging Rhodey just as Tony crouched down to her level some more, quickly bouncing her off the ground keeping her steady with his hands under Evelyn's arms so she stood securely for a moment before Tony stood straight lifting her with him, gave her a kiss on the cheek and head, then hugged her close.

Evelyn clinged to Tony, nestling her head in the crook of his neck and tugging on his tie whilst she made little whingey noises, telling daddy off for being away so long at work all day.

"Hiya bossy! Did you have a nice day with mommy? Hm?" Tony asked Evelyn playfully in which she only replied with an energetic babble; that were getting more and more word sounding like.

"How'd the R&D meeting go?" I asked them both, boiling the kettle unstacking the mugs out of the cupboard. Having lazy days did me no good at all, I mainly read a small stack of growing books, cared and played with Evelyn; walked her along the beach , baked with Evelyn's help and shopped online mainly on Christian Louboutin's online store loving the fact I could wear show stopping shoes.

"Ugh god it was-

"It went fine, Tony moaned through the whole thing." Rhodey batted Tony's hand away when he went to pinch his cheek.

"Oh, come on sour patch! It was as bad as Spangley-Ass going on about the good old days!" Tony whinged placing a kiss on my head as he moved about the kitchen.

"You are a huge pain in the ass! Only your mom saw straight through your arsey moods!" Rhodey said this and Tony joined in with his laugh.

"That's a lie!"

"Pffft, it's the truth and you know it! Now, let me hold my goddaughter!" Tony handed Evelyn to Rhodey, she didn't seem to mind at all infact Evelyn loved Rhodey, and all things to do with him. I know she would grow up always buzzing around her father and godfather.

"I don't think Tony has ever told me that story!" I laughed, handing Tony a piping cup of coffee and leaving the other on the side for Rhodey.

"It's not as good as he's making it out to be, but tell it if you must-Alright, alright come here then, sweetheart." Tony laughed taking a gulp of coffee before picking Evelyn who was beginning to fuss in Rhodey's arms - as much as she loved her godfather, Evelyn was just a sucker for her dad's warm embrace.

_{The memory is from Tony's point of view.}_

_"Oh, mom you gotta' be kidding me! You said we were going to the ice cream parlour!" I threw a tantrum from the back of the car next to my mom in the most expensive car we owned, Mom just smirked ruffling and kissing the top of my head as I slumped against her luxiourious soft silver fox fur coat, that I always loved to run my fingertips over the strands of fur slowly every chance I could._

_"Please be good, Tony. It's a tour around the school, think how great it'll be this is a huge opportunity!" Mom wrapped her arm around the defeated stance of my shoulders, the glistening red enamel of her nails snapping against my leather jacket._

_"I'm always good for you mom, you know that… I'm gonna' look bloody stupid!" I groaned closing my eyes._

_"Language. This is about you, no one else! Not your father... Take advantage of it, your so smart." _

_"It's always about him."_

_"Not today, it will be fun. You and me, sweetheart. Now, let's go huh? We're here." Mom hugged me closer for a moment longer rubbing my arm. _

_"Hello Mrs. Stark, welcome to Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and of course, Anthony how are you?" The way too made up receptionist greeting mom and mocked me. I rolled my eyes._

_"Fabulous." _

_"Thank you very much." Mom said._

_"I will just assign you a tour guide, bear with me a second." She scatted off, shortly returning with a young boy, obviously a lot older than me seeing as I was the youngest person to ever be accepted into MIT in the schools history._

_He wasn't much taller than me, but had a lean steady figure, olive skinned. The boy didn't possess a great deal of hair, what he did have was dark upon his head. He looked very smart, too smart in my opinion almost dorky. A pastel blue long sleeved shirt was buttoned right up to his neck paired with pair of beige slacks. Standing tall, he seemed way to confident for my liking almost like I would have competition in keeping the limelight centrally on me._

_"James Rhodes, mam'n. It's lovely to meet you." James prominently stuck his hand out. I laughed struggling to bite it back._

_"It's a pleasure. Please, call me Maria. This my son, Anthony." _

_"Tony… Who doesn't want to be here." I corrected my mom, still laughing a little at James's eagerness._

_"Hi."_

_"Hi."_

_James and Mom walked two feet in front of me discussing the facilities at the school, while I grumbled behind them the whole way. Scribbling designs on a few napkin I had found in the car on the way here._

_"So, Tony, what made you want to come to MIT?" Rhodey asked when I was suddenly left alone with him after my mom had gone to sign some final paperwork against my protests she insisted that I stay here with the dork and 'chat'. _

_"I got accepted... Uh- you?" I stated maybe sounding a little arrogant._

_"I hope to work in the Air Force sometime in the future."_

_"Huh. Good luck with that one. Does this school like-require me working say... 12% of the time? Because I really don't th-"_

_"If you've been accepted your going to have to work and put in the hard work. Preferably in a classroom. I think you'll have a really good time here." James whipped back at me, rolling his eyes._

_"I'm more of a 'hands on kind of guy', don't really do classrooms." I said sighing, crossing my arms._

_"Yes, there's lots of practical work. But simple things to begin with."_

"_Dude.. I built a mother fucking engine when I was six years old. I don't do simple."_

"_Your not going to get everything your own way here, Tony. Get used to that." _

"_We'll see."_

_After at least what felt like fourty five minuets of more touring of the same looking classrooms and a few practical rooms with some cars I had the extreme urge to tare apart and re-build, however the death stares I got from James told me otherwise._

_When it was almost time to go, and mom was chatting to teachers. I sparked up some more conversation with the kid._

_"Actually, I think I'll like it here. You're alright, Rhodey." _

_"Huh? Rhodey?" He asked puzzled and slightly frustrated by my sudden change of attitude - I supposed he'll have to get used to that._

_"Yeah, James- I mean that name is so boring. So Rhodes gets turned into Rhodey." I shrugged. My mom returned next to me. Apparently amused at the fact of me seeing chatty with someone else other than her._

_"Thank you again for the tour, James. It was lovely to meet you." She smiled at James bidding him goodbye- once again shaking his outstretched hand._

_"My pleasure, hopefully I'll be seeing you in the fall, Tony." _

_"You too, Rhodey." _

_"Right, so how about that ice cream now?" Mom asked after a few moments of comfortable silence in the backseat of the car. _

_I laughed._

_"So what is this? A trip to the dentist now?" _

_Mom only laughed an shook her head, giving new directions to the driver to stop by the best; and our favourite, ice cream parlour in New York._

Two Parter Chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

_**AN: Hey; this is going to be the first of two uploaded chapters tonight so give me another ten minuets..**_

_**Please proceed to review this chapter anyway.**_

_**Chapter 24 : Finding Out & First Day Back At Work.**_

_**Natasha POV.**_

"They all look the god damn same to me!" I hissed to myself glancing up and down the empty isle of the pharmacy. I could only stare at all of the different brands of pregnancy tests stacked neatly on the shelves, reading them all precisely but not knowing what one to pick.

God, this was daunting. What if I were pregnant? How would I tell Clint? What would his reaction be? I was almost certain I could deal with it myself without him if he didn't want to be a part of his child's life.

But, then again what if I wasn't? Only one way to find out I suppose and I was staring it dead in the face. Sighing, defeated by a ton of boxed and stacked pregnancy tests I grabbed a few, four I think and paid at the till.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Everything at home had been so brilliant. I was changing so rapidly, in the past few years I had gone from Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist and now father. Crazy, right? I still was all of them, except for playboy, I'd given that title up years ago. But now the whole 'father' title was really surreal. It was unconditional love, Evelyn was my everything. Pepper was my beautiful wife. What else could I need?

I woke early I guessed from the faint light that filtered in through the blacked out windows, Pepper shuffled next to me under the silk sheets that I was unbelievably comfortable in.

Pepper pulled out of my grip, I spied her yawning and stretching as I watched lazily through one eye.

"Stay." I muttered pulling her back to me.

"Evelyn'll be awake soon, we have to get up." Pepper smiled through her heavy eyes.

Pepper went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for her first day back at work since she had taken maternity leave. A part of her was very excited to wade up to her elbows into the world of business, but another part of her was sad to leave her baby at home.

I had assured her so many times that it's not like she would be alone, I am of course going to look after Evelyn all day.

I beat Pepper to Evelyn's room as she was still in the bathroom, I caught her waking up. Which was really cute as I stepped quietly into her room watching her wake up dozily.

Evelyn yawned, stretched out her arms above her and rubbed her eyes, making little 'I just woke up happy noises'.

"Good morning! JARVIS, blinds up please" I whispered leaning over the rails of the crib.

Once she laid eyes on me through the fresh light of the morning, she kicked her legs rapidly, dressed in her stripy baby grow.

Evelyn rolled onto her front, got into the crawling position, then heaved herself up to stand using the wooden bars of her crib.

"Dah!" Evelyn tugged on my t-shirt, demanding to be hugged.

"Come on then we'll beat mommy downstairs, hungry?" I asked her casually, snatching her up and taking her straight downstairs in her pyjamas deciding we were both going to have a lazy day today. She played lazily with the chest of my t-shirt watching the blue glow brighten and dim as she snapped the material away from the arc reactor. She giggled as we made our way downstairs and I placed a big smooch on her cheek.

"Are you sure your going to be okay?" Pepper waltzed into the room fiddling with her outfit, which was a figure hugging red bodycon dress that stopped just above her knees, a pair of black suede platform heels to top it off and hair arranged into vintage curls with the side pieces of hair pinned back.

"Yeah everything's- huh? What?" I turned from trying (and failing) to feed Evelyn the horrible pureed mush we had converted her too. I couldn't really blame her, It looked revolting.

"Are you going to be okay today?!" She stressed, rushing around the kitchen. Careful of Evelyn sat in her high chair and of me feeding her.

"Are you doubting me, Potts? Mommy's doubting me Evs!" I mocked outrage which made Evelyn think I was playing a game; so when the spoon with mush approached her, she smacked it away getting it all over her hands laughing.

"Evs? Oh god, come on mucky, be good for daddy today." Pepper wiped Evelyn's hands clean of food, ducking down to kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah, Evelyn is Evs shortened- You okay?" I asked when she lingered for a while, sniffling suddenly.

Pepper was crying.

"Hey, hey! Pepper!" I pulled her in for a tight hug which she returned even more so, "Crying is a sign of a good mother. It's a half day, I'll call you. We'll be here waiting for you to come home. Please don't get upset."

"I'm leaving her!" Pepper sobbed into my neck.

"With me! Your going to be late and I promise this'll get easier. It's one day. Get through it and then you'll be home."

"I don't know if I can do it, Tony. I feel guilty and I haven't even left yet." She whispered, controlling her sobs enough to pull back and look at me, her expression; heartbroken which left mine broken too. Brows furrowed, cheeks rouged and tears still trailing down her freckled cheeks.

"She'll be fine, Pepper I promise you. I'll bring her in if she misses you too much. It's time to go, Happy's here."

"Okay. Bye baby, I love you. Be good." She wiped her tears from her cheeks. Lifting Evelyn from her highchair to kiss and hug her one last time before she turned for the door.

Pepper reached up to kiss me as well.

"Make sure she eats all of that. Naps when she gets too tired, uh and you know the rest. I'll see you later." Pepper got her bag.

"Have a good day, honey."

With one last reluctant look she left.

"Right game on, kid." I challenged pulling a chair over from the breakfast bar to sit opposite Evelyn, and tried to feed her again.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Natasha POV.**_

Sitting in one of the private staff bathrooms in Stark Industries I stared at the fourth and last pregnancy test I had taken. The word burned in my skull, trying to decipher it.

Positive.

One simple word; yet so many possibilities or meanings. All four read the same. I cracked a smile. Positive; which only meant pregnant. I was having a baby. Like Pepper and Tony.

One problem was left though ; Clint.

This particular bathroom was near Pepper's office, opposite Tony's office. I heard a feminine sob break free nearby.

Cleaning up, covering all of the tests in toilet paper then into the bin (Except one that I popped in my bag for evidence.) . I wondered out into Pepper's office.

It was her that was crying, her head was in her hands as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Pepper?" I asked timidly, lightly knocking the door. Pepper's head snapped up,

"Oh, um. Natasha, yes?" She answered trying to steady her voice, wiping carefully under her eyes catching tears.

"You okay?"

"Fine. On the verge of going home. But fine."

"Ah. First day back isn't it?"

"Yes. I've been here for five minuets. I feel horrible for leaving my baby!" A fresh sob broke out, She stood to look out the window over looking the city.

"No way. Pepper your a brilliant, working mom, this was always going to happen eventually. Just think how excited she will be to see you when you get home." I rushed over to give her a much needed hug, from both of us.

"Your right. I just need to get on with it. She's with Tony, safe." Pepper breathed out to calm herself.

An hour later, I plucked up the courage enough to tell Pepper my news.

"You know what we were discussing the other day? And I said I'd get back to you?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I am. Pregnant that is."

"Aw, Natasha! That is such great news! Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!" Pepper said and we exchanged another heart felt hug.

"I'm just going to tell him." I whispered.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Baby sitting had been fine so far, I had been working for almost an hour in the workshop now. Evelyn became weirdly uninterested in everything I put that down to tiredness and as soon as I set her down on her cushioned mattress she started fussing, after that it took a little over fifteen minuets to settle her down enough to sleep.

Weirdly for a very well behaved baby, shrieking cries projected through the baby monitor installed in the workshop, causing me to jerk upwards the metal of the car thwacking into my forehead.

"Damn it!" Groaning, I took myself out from under the Acura NSX the aubergine pain job glistening under the lights beautifully.

I had to quickly rid myself of grease that embedded it's self on every part of my visible skin and hair.

Entering her room, Evelyn was flailing her arms and legs around her loud cries still distressing. The utter shrill quality of her cry was quite distressing towards me, Evelyn repetitively arched her back from the mattress, short silences before she screamed out again

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?!" Freaking out as I picked her up because I had never seem her like that before.

I felt her forehead panicking when her skin felt white hot.

"JARVIS? Know anything about babies?" I shouted at the ceiling over the racket, alarmed.

"I have several files on children and childcare, sir. Is there a specific category you require?"

"Scratch that- Run a diagnostic on Evelyn, I have no idea why she has such a high temperature." Babbling, I set to attempting to calm my daughter down.

The diagnostic didn't take too long, with my combination of soothing voice, shushing, hugs and rubs JARVIS got back to me.

"Sir, it would appear that Miss. Stark has contracted an ear infection, in her left ear to be exact."

"Thanks, JARVIS. Oh god, what are we going to do? Hey! Eye in the sky; where's Pepper?" I asked my AI over Evelyn decreasing cries.

"Mrs. Stark is approximately 7 minuets and 27 seconds away from arriving."

For those whole seven minuets and twenty-seven seconds nothing I did could calm Evelyn, singing did absolutely no difference, rocking helped for all of three seconds, and bouncing elicted a scream.

"Hi, honey I'm- Tony?!" Pepper's sudden shout through the mansion due to Evelyn's amplified shrill cries echoed through producing a deep wave of relief over me.

Pepper found us, well me, sat hopelessly in the nursery trying to calm down the adamant baby in my arms.

"Oh thank God!"

"Why? What's up? What happened?" Pepper asked looking increasingly scared as she came closer. She dumped her bag on the floor.

"JARVIS says she has an ear infection."

"Since when? She was okay before I went to work?" Pepper offered to take her, which I happily complied pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration that I couldn't calm my own daughter down.

"About a half an hour ago."

"She'll be fine hopefully, it's not your fault, I suspect this is what Evelyn will be like for a while until she gets better. Apparently it's quite common." Pepper sighed while I kissed her cheek welcoming her home.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

The past few days had been hell, for all of us. Both Tony and I had been so down being sucked into Evelyn's miserable state from her ear infection, in her case, this had deprived us from sleep having Evelyn up all night crying until the cries became hoarse, being her mother those same hoarse cries were painful to listen to.

So our next few days were going to be filled with doctors appointments, working, sleepless nights and babysitting.

Until Tony got an interesting phone call.


	25. Chapter 25 : The Fight

_**AN: So this'll be coming to an end soon, I hope you all like and will continue to like this story. **_

_**But please do review this one. **_

_**Keep your eyes peeled for a sequel... **_

_**C**__**hapter 25 : The Fight,**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

Tony entered our bedroom looking tragically agitated.

Typically, hands on hips over the soft cotton material lining his torso that just looked so flawless, it left me biting my lip a little.

His hair stood out scruffily showing he'd been ruffling it in all different directions whilst Tony was on the phone to Phil Coulson pacing up and down the length of the workshop frustrated, the phone call seemed like it went on forever, to me, it resembled a tennis match. Comments conveying sarcasm and occasionally anger.

Tony silently moved around the bedroom getting things together, still with that same expression plastered all over his face. His brows furrowing, pace stopping at the middle of the room turning to look at me.

"Coulson called."

"I heard. What did Phil want?" I asked my husband. Tony threw himself on the bed, hands going up to tousle his hair further as he lay staring up at the ceiling.

"I have to leave Malibu, and go to New Mexico. It's apparently discreet enough to build the new Avengers HQ/ slash Tower." Tony huffed out a long devastated breath. Turning to see my expression.

"Ah. When?" I couldn't say I wasn't gutted because I seriously was. Missions were a giant pain, throughout them all, even the teary goodbyes, I somehow knew Tony would be back in a matter of days and in some cases up to a week.

Saying 'I have to leave' didn't sound or feel very nice not only did I lose my husband for however long, Evelyn would be cut off from her father for a while.

Asking if we were coming sounded a little inconvenient.

"Tomorrow morning, Pep. I don't know..." Tony trailed off.

"We'd get through it, it's only a little while. I mean, yeah, sure there'd be a bit of travelling but we could do it, right?"

"If you don't want to come down that's okay. But I'd miss you both." Tony said sadly looking over to me, taking my hand.

"Huh?

"'Huh' what?"

"I-I didn't think Evs and I were coming?" Tony smirked when I mentioned the new nickname he had come up with for our daughter.

"I didn't think you would want to, but there's business meetings this week!" Tony exclaimed.

"Wow, Tony Stark cares about a business meeting.. Quick call Forbes Magazine!"

"Funny, Potts. Real funny!"

After much deliberation, we'd come to a conclusion. Tony would catch the jet down to New Mexico tomorrow morning in hope of reaching the new tower that he helped design and construct a few months in advance. I must say it had towered up to the sky in no time at all, where Evelyn and I would stay in Malibu for five days for important business meetings I had to attend with the Board of Directors and R&D. As much as I didn't want five whole days of distance in-between us, that was the only sufficient resolution that we could come up with.

Obviously, Tony didn't want to be away from us for five days to but we'd have to make do and mend.

"Deal ,Potts." Tony pledged rolling into ,bed mentally noting to finish packing tomorrow morning.

"Love you, Pepper." Tony whispered just as I was climbing into bed, so I lunged forward to kiss him on the lips which he accepted gratefully. Tony wrapped his arms against me slightly laughing into the kiss.

"Love you too." I gave him one final kiss before dragging him down into the pillows with me.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

I groaned against my pillow, relishing in the warmth of the sheets around me with the addition of Tony's aura safely around me. My head rested in the crook of his neck whereas Tony's chin rested on the top of my head. His shuffle of his position told me he had woken up as well. We were both so comfortable before Evelyn started crying louder than ever.

"I'll get it." I grumbled pulling my heavy head away from Tony's chest.

"It's my turn, I'll go." He rubbed my back before standing up and exiting through the door.

Even though I knew Tony was in Evelyn's room, the cries caused by her ear infection still bounced off of the walls. Heaving a sigh I dragged my body out of bed.

"Come on, if you keep this up you'll wake your mom. I'm sorry that your ill, Evelyn honey." Tony paced Evelyn's room holding her upright against his chest with her head settled on his shoulder while she cried. Leaning against the wall peeking in slightly I listened in on their conversation.

"I know it's nasty, isn't it? But how about this? Your gonna' grow up, and maybe even call Steve 'Uncle Stevie' or Bruce 'Uncle Brucie', go to school or whatever. Do whatever you want to do in life, who knows, eh? You may even be singing opera at the MET in twenty years. It'd be great if you went to MIT, of course, but no pressure I'd love you all the same if you didn't chose to do that... See, if we keep up a chatter it distracts you," Tony paused for a moment filling the new silence with rubs and more pacing.

"Oh, and I promise to tell you everything in a few years. Of course, I'm just going to apologize in advance for all of those times I'm going to be away on missions because unfortunately the world needs Iron Man. But you'll have Uncle Rhodey and Aunty Natasha. You're mom will always be here for you. I promise to be never like Howard." I peered around enough to see him almost well up.

"Tony Stark, I believe you may have gone soft." I announced myself into the room, smirking slightly. Tony circled around hugging Evelyn into his chest tighter.

"Potts. It's finally happened then, Christine was right." He narrowed his eyes.

"Huh? Have you been drinking chlorophyll again?"

"No, no. I mean you've caught me with another woman!" Tony laughed sleepily at my confused expression.

"I'd be worried if you smelt of a cheap motel but all I smell is her nice baby scent."

He only laughed. Tony shifted Evelyn's weight into one arm and reached the other one out towards me, I happily complied tucking myself into his side leaning into him looking up and smiling. Tony wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

"She doesn't have to go to MIT, and you won't bore her with techy facts!"

"I know, I know. Hey! She's gonna love it. You know how old I was when I first went to MIT I was-"

"Yes, and we all know what that did for your emotional maturity." I laughed into his t-shirt, reaching over to tickle Evelyn's tummy lightly as she seemed to be drifting off.

"There." He whispered as Evelyn's eyes drooped shut, breathing shallowed out showing she was perfectly asleep. She was the most gorgeous little thing in my whole world.

"You should tuck her back in, come to bed." I broke the silence in which we stared at Evelyn.

"But-"

"Tony!" I whisper-scolded him.

"I haven't got long left with her." Tony mumbled, walking over to perch on the arm of Maria's arm chair to stare down at her with the deepest compassion of fatherly love.

"You're not dying again, are you?" "No, Pepper I'm definitely not dying. Five days seems like a long time at the moment." He grieved over her and me in this quiet little intimate moment that we shared right now.

"Fury'll keep you busy, I'll have my phone with me twenty-four seven and my Skype account logged in. So don't worry okay?"

Tony didn't answer, only looked up when I slipped my hands under his to relieve him of Evelyn's weight. I placed her in her crib, my own caring hands tucking her in safely.

Leading Tony back into our bedroom for a final nights sleep together,

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

"Ready to go, Tony?" Emerging from the walk-in-wardrobe where I had changed for today's busy work schedule, I asked Tony the dreaded question. That same one we had been dreading all morning.

After Tony sadly said he was ready to go, reluctantly. All three of us piled into the Bentley, including Happy who drove us to the airport. Tony refused to set Evelyn down in her seat for the whole duration of the car ride he only hugged her close. Unable to offer any other comfort.

Happy decreased the cars speed to a crawl now that we had arrived on the tarmac, with the Stark Jet in view, luggage scattered around with it's owners slowly ambling up to the awaiting plane.

Clint and Natasha stood around quietly quarrelling over something - I wonder if Natasha told Clint about the baby yet?

Steve perched on his large suitcase checking his brown leather watch the shiny gold face of it reflecting light from the sun.

Fury and Phil Coulson walking over to the small gathering crowd waiting for the rest of the passengers to arrive.

A little more behind them, Bruce and Betty traipsed over as well, luggage trailing behind Bruce as he dragged it but Betty had her luggage too I supposed as she was a scientist Betty could lend a hand down at the facility. Sweetly, Betty looked snug from under the comfortable stance of his arm around his love's shoulders. It was lovely to see Bruce was beginning to get accommodated with those around him, accepting who he was finally himself.

Finally, Thor and Jane walked by. Hands intertwined on one of these special times for them when he travelled down to Migaurd - Earth. Unlike myself, both Betty and Jane were travelling down to New Mexico with their partners which saddened me greatly as I looked over at Tony who smirked, and slipped out of the car into the windy environment

Getting out too Tony approached me from the side hiking Evelyn higher on his hip.

" 'Gonna miss you both." Tony swung his arm around my shoulders, Evelyn fitting nicely in between us.

"Same here-"

"STARK! Let's go!" Fury barked herding the team up the steps and to the doorway to the plain in which they all disappeared through.

"Seriously?!" Tony snapped back, rounding to face me positioning his back to Fury.

Tony enveloped Evelyn securely in his grip closing his eyes just to feel her one last time.

"Bye." Tony whispered into her neck.

I took her from him; teary eyes and all.

"STARK!"

"Alright, Alright!... Bye Pep." He said his farewell and inclined for a final, much needed, passionate kiss.

Ambling off, expression grief stricken, toward the plane he glanced behind several times.

As soon as the plane descended from the tarmac gliding on the clouds, Evelyn started sobbing into the skin of my neck.

"Home, please Happy." I tiredly sighed instantly missing the warm spaciousness of the sea over looking mansion.

I spent the rest of that evening hopelessly devoting myself to Evelyn. Trying to calm her from her endless cries that quite truthfully made me rather teary knowing she missed the scent, touch and comforting voice of Tony.

On this one exception; I kept her in my bed overnight as I had no hope in hell of sleeping. All Evelyn wanted was at least one parent by her side.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

Everyone was here with their partners.

Clint and Natasha naturally together.

Bruce finally allowing Betty properly into his life.

Thor and Jane reuniting after a little time apart while he was in Asgaurd dealing with Loki matters and Jane back on Earth.

Steve was here alone, as per usual.

All I had to occupy myself was devices in the Avenger's Tower to fiddle with. Keeping my genius mind busy is proven to be quite the task. In between; Phone and Skype calls to Pepper was all I had thought about for the past few days.

I had spent the last three days exploring the lab Bruce and I had been given to work in, reluctantly participating in Fury's stupid training exercises and working out.

These - idiotic -training exercises were apparently an excellent way to simultaneously increase mobility, flexibility, stamina, targeting, and team 'relationships'. Ew.

"Stark! Put some effort in; Cap isn't picking up your slack again!" Fury yelled through the microphone to the underground training arena. In reply I swivelled, aimed and shot at him with my repulsor which hit the bullet proof glass the bright white shot splitting at the contact of the glass and spreading through the room. Fury looked disapprovingly at me but otherwise unaffected by my deliberate shot.

Seeing the team scattered in the holographic room designed with masked villains we were supposed to defeat in a set time in this futuristic wreckage setting.

Fuck sake, Tony. Get your act together

. I thought to myself.

Steve rushed around me, shield in hand throwing it like a boomerang beating down some masked holographs. He rhythmically swivelled and kicked just like everyone else.

Suddenly the blustering collision of metal bashing metal shocked and knocked me forwards totally unexpectantly. Captain America's blue, white and red vibrainium metal made shield hitting me right at the base of my spine, even through the gold titanium alloy exoskeleton of the Iron Man suit; the vibration of the collision radiated through the metal leaving my back feeling unbearably black and blue.

"Get a MOVE ON!" Steve yelled from across the room catching his shield at full speed.

I grunted at the pain developing in my back.

"JARVIS? Do me a favour yeah? Get him right in the spine, special treatment for our old Super Soldier."

"Sir, I don't think that would be the Samaritan thing to do, Mrs. Stark would not approve." JARVIS scolded me with his British accent.

"Pepper isn't here JARVIS, get a backbone. Do it." Instantly JARVIS fired up the RT chest piece, the white light rapidly filtering upwards illuminating each strip of metal across the stomach and chest. The shot of it caused me to recoil but hit Steve right out of his very occupied state, the shot so powerful Steve flew off of the upturned car he stood on.

I lifted my faceplate, the interfaces projected in the helmet disappearing so I could see fully around me.

"What the hell, Stark!" Steve yelled pushing himself onto his feet, marching over to me.

"Lay off! It's a training exercise! Not real life!"

"And how's that an excuse?! Just because your lazy doesn't mean that we have to do double the work to cover you! We have to train!"

"Guys, leave it. Jesus." Clint sighed jumping down from a built in building, grabbing Natasha by the hand.

"No! No, way! He's way out of line! Why should I take his shit?! Oh yeah; 'Captain America' right? We're not his soldiers, how many times must I say that?!" I snapped at Clint shoving past Steve being careful to clip him on the shoulder with my shoulder plate.

So embarrassing to be seen in public with him I-

Another screech across my back and stab of sharp searing pain threw me on my stomach.

Well, then.

I snapped down my face plate using the jet thrusters in my boots to give myself a slightly higher altitude. Before Steve could think to react, I took him out by yanking his torso into my grasp and accelerating forward until we hit the hard cold concrete that was the wall.

Steve yelled out in anger and jumped out of my grasp with some help from his feet which advanced against my chest pushing me effectively away, down to his feet, throwing me down with a deathly metal crash. The crash urged some cringed intakes of breath.

I tired blasting him with the repulsor but Steve quickly picked up the fallen shield to the side of him with his red leather glove clad hands. My head pulsed in my helmet, limbs ached, back felt as if it was breaking. I suddenly lost Steve from my sight only to be greeted with a door from one of the upturned cars across the left side of my head. Ow. Just as I was about to make contact to Steve's spleen with my cast iron hand, Fury's infuriated voice echoed off of the walls.

"STARK! ROGERS! In here; NOW!"

Clint grabbed Steve by the shoulders pushing him away from me (quite uselessly as Steve happened by to around a thousand times stronger than Clint) . I followed. Really pissed at Steve.

Being the last to enter the examination room I found everyone to be staring at me. Like I had done something wrong. All except a less green Bruce who stood there frowning at Fury.

"Clear up your act. The both of you. Or I will both lock you up in solitary confinement with only Justin Hammer's voice for company. Got it?!" Fury said to us both angrily not even waiting for an answer before sweeping out of the room with Maria Hill hot on his heels.

Boy, I couldn't wait for Pepper to get here.


	26. Chapter 26 : Five Days

_A/N; Hello :-) **A chapter for you all! **_

_**Heres the thing; theres this chapter then chapter 27 and then the Epilouge. So I'm super sad but really happy all at the same time.**_

_**Have fun reading this one ; hope you like it..**_

_**Please REVIEEW!**_

_**x**_

_**Chapter 26 : Five Days.**_

_**Pepper POV.**_

Five horrible long days coupled with boring meeting had really strained on me, I knew it wasn't a very long time but it felt like a decade until we would travel up to see Tony again.

It felt as if I was a single parent for a few days.

Tony almost constantly rang me and skyped me complaining about Fury or a stupid training exercise.

So, today was finally the day that Evelyn and I caught the jet and travelled down to New Mexico, and I couldn't wait to get there spending my time with Tony, probably not much relaxing but I can hope right?

"Ready to go, boss? Few hours till we touch down in New Mexico." Happy voiced himself at the entrance of the master bedroom. As smartly dressed as ever. Bluetooth in ear, tie tightened to the very top of his crisp, clean white shirt that was also buttoned up to the very top. His suit jacket buttoned up, Happy wore his usual happy-go-lucky expression.

"Yes absolutely, Happy thank you. Can't wait to get down there. You couldn't give me a hand, could you?" I asked frantically rounding up the last of the luggage I had packed around three days ago. All of Evelyn's things were packed and ready to go and she was all dressed.

" 'Course no problem, Pepper. Want me to strap Evs in?" I happily agreed trusting Happy with everything.

I only knew that the whole journey down there would either be a breeze or a completely horrendous experience, of course it depended on Evelyn's mood I wasn't really sure whether she knew where we were going even though I had told her a million times due to my excitement. It was probably quite pathetic really, so very overly excited to travel cross country to see my husband only after 5 days. Oh well; that is and will always be our relationship.

Finally on the plane I was so ready to get to New Mexico.

_**... ... ... ... ... ... **_

_**Natasha POV.**_

Clint had been acting so odd around me lately, like he didn't want to touch me at all, before the training exercise yesterday he seemed reluctant I participate. What's more, he had absolutely no reason to be acting like this did he? I mean, I hadn't told Clint about the baby yet.

"Bruce? Give us a minuet will you, please?" I asked Bruce who sat silently with Clint and I in the tower's main living area all team members shared, Bruce was sat in one of the comfortable, 'antiquey' looking dark brown leather arm chairs. Every now and then his only movements consisted of pushing his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose and turning the page of one of Tony's sketch books with all of the billionaires late ideas of calculations, equations, weapon ideas of drawings, some measurements ,rounds per ammunition and upgrade codes for JARVIS and his Iron Man suits upgrades.

"Oh, uh. Course. Sorry." Bruce apologized, springing up to grab his coffee from the table and wonder out of the room still reading probably wondering downstairs to quiz Tony on something scientific.

"Spit it out then, Hawk." I huffed out standing in front of him blocking his view to the window he stared so intently out of.

"Huh?"

"Your pissed. At something or acting weird, I can normally read you so easily but right now? Nothing."

"I don't know what your on about, Nat." He didn't even meet my eyes, surely burning a hole in his skull.

"Sure you do. Your acting weird." I snapped at Clint. Getting annoyed from his calm and reserved mood while mine was turning rampant.

"I think you're the one acting weird right, Nat? Oh... You didn't want me to know?" Clint replied equally as harsh, finally meeting my eye contact. When he did, my heart leapt.

"Know what?" My voice retracted. Small and innocent as I felt guilty.

"You're pregnant."

I gave it a second before answering.

"I am."

"You didn't tell me?"

"No. I was... Scared." I said feeling frightened for a proper reaction.

Clint sighed heavily. Leaning forward picking up a paper from the coffee table in front of us.

"I suppose you've booked an abortion then?"

"I'm sorry? What? I'm not getting rid of it. Even for you Clint, that's low." I snarled stomping off towards the huge (and thankfully empty) kitchen.

"Nat! Hang on a sec!" Clint followed me in catching my arm. I turned around.

"What?"

"You-you want it?" Clint gasped, eyes bulging wide open.

"Yeah. Look, I know I said in the past if I ever had the misfortune of becoming pregnant I would terminate it the first chance I had. But this is different. It feels different, I'm having this baby Clint whether your with me, or watching from the sidelines." I cried out desperately watching his face morph into a different expression.

"Really? You mean that?" Clint sweetly uttered, grinning goofily. Clint took my hands in his tightly, stepping forward so they pressed against both of our stomachs.

"Wait-What? Hold up, what are you saying? Your with me on this?" Babbling away to him, I realised we were both smiling.

"When I found that pregnancy test in your bag it really devastated me to think we would never go through with it. I want this with you Nat, this baby. With you. 'Kay?"

"Deal, Barton. Oh and just so we're clear were double barrowing it's name." I winked at Clint tugging him in for a kiss.

"Barton-Romanoff. Sounds good… Hm. Love you Nat." He hummed against my lips.

"You too, Barton." Smiling into his hug, I looked forward to the future.

"Oh! Sorry guys! I was trying to find Tony's room." Pepper laughed quietly from the doorway. Evelyn obviously in the baby carrier that Pepper rested in the crook of her arm.

"Oh hey, Pepper!" Clint called from where we were standing, I pulled away. Simultaneously, Pepper and I shushed Clint. He instantly surrendered up his hands.

"Sorry, Clint. I've just sent her off to sleep. She's had an ear infection and missed her dad. So Evelyn's week has been a bit rubbish." Pepper yawned clip-clopping over in her heels to set Evelyn on the kitchen worktop to give her arm a rest.

"Bless her." I whispered stepping over to see her sweet little face deeply asleep.

"Eight months today." Pepper said peering down at her daughter tenderly.

"Really? She's so cute. Evelyn's not walking yet, is she?"

"Oh god no! She's crawling like a trooper though! And pulls herself up with something to hold onto," Pepper giggled replying to my question. "Evelyn'll be more lively when she wakes up."

"Come on, I'll show you to Tony's room."

I quietly lead Pepper into Tony's room and ordered Clint to collect the rest of her luggage standing by the lift.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

"Sir I would see it fit to inform you-"

"JARVIS, mute." I grunted pulling my hand out from the wiring of the RT chest piece of the Mark VII finally reconnecting a loose wire. I wiped my oiled greasy hands down the front of my grey cotton t-shirt standing up from my desk chair and admiring my work, hands on hips.

I heard the swoosh of the door swinging open although I didn't turn presuming it was Bruce returning with my notepad again.

Unexpectantly, warm arms wound around my waist from behind their hands meeting in the centre of my stomach.

"I swear to god Steve if this is how you apologized in the 40's you really need a reality check."

"I leave you alone for 5 days Tony, what have you done to Steve now?!" I whipped around, almost falling over in my haste, to see Pepper now with her hands on her hips scolding me for my behaviour.

"Pepper!" I cheered like an ecstatic child. Picking her up and spinning her around I listened to that satisfying 'Pepper Potts' sound when her 6inch heels hit the concrete flooring again with a click-clack.

"I've missed you!" Pepper hugged me tightly obviously ignoring my oily shirt. I encircled her tightly into my arms deeply breathing in her smell of Dior. Holding her adoringly for what seemed like forever, I leaned back still keeping a firm hold on her and kissed her enduringly.

"JARVIS! I told you to tell me when Pepper got here!" I shouted at the ceiling. Pepper intervened with a laugh.

"I was about to sir, only when you muted me." I 'tsked' at his reply.

"Evelyn. Where is she?"

"Upstairs in your room, finally fell asleep after that horrible plane ride." I felt Pepper groan against my arc reactor.

"It's our room now by the way- come on then, I want to see her now." I pouted pulling away to tug on Pepper's arms in direction of the stairs.

"Just let her rest for a bit!"

I pouted more.

"Please c-"

"No."

"Now?"

"No, Tony!"

"Sir, a change in Miss. Stark's breathing pattern suggests that she is now awake." I jumped up from the sofa at JARVIS's message, all members of the team were seated on in the main living area of the tower. Even Betty and Jane were sat with us.

As usual, Thor was keeping up a lively conversation being sure to include everyone about his previous battles in Asgaurd, Clint and Natasha were more excluded from the group sat on the far end of the huge ring shaped beige sofa situated in the centre of the room. Bruce was sure to voice his opinion on what ever subject was being discussed every now and then and Steve read a book but still involved himself every now and then.

"I'll go." Pepper laughed pushing me gently back down on to the sofa only to have me follow her anyway.

"Hey baby, happy nine month birthday!" I whispered gently caressing Evelyn's skin in my palms picking her up. She still seemed pretty drowsy as Evelyn's eyes fluttered open and closed several times not even bothering to notice who was settling her on their chest. Evelyn let out a sigh at the same time as letting her head fall underneath my chin her eyelids drooping shut again. Although, I had sensed Evelyn did know it was me holding her she appeared very placid. Probable clues ; my individual touch, scent and voice obviously.

"Someone's happy that daddy's back."

"I'm so glad you both came up." I spoke running my hand up and down Evelyn's back with a feather light touch.

"We were dying to. But seriously, what happened with Steve no one will tell me and you two've been glaring at each other since I got here?" Pepper pressed a kiss to my shoulder wrapping her arms around my bicep.

"We fought. Violently-

"Oh you didn't?! Tony you need to work on your people skills some times!" Pepper interrupted me.

"Pepper, I have people skills! People skills brought Evelyn here," I pointed at Evelyn erratically, "I just tend to retaliate when Steve thinks to saw me in half with his shield or attack my face and suit with a car door!"

"So you're saying you stayed completely calm throughout this situation then? That you didn't fight back or anything?"

"No. Maybe-Yeah. I may have shot at Steve making him land flat on his face which, oh my God! Was. Hiliario-"

"You're incorrigible."

"And I love you too, honey."

… … … … … … 

"Aw! Well, isn't she just the cutest?!" Jane squealed from her place in the kitchen just finishing up her making of a coffee.

"You wouldn't have been saying that at three in the morning."

"Apparently they're worth it, Tony."

"They are. I take it you and Thor aren't making an heir then?" I asked her. Jane gave me an astonished look.

I perched on a stool behind one of the breakfast bars. The kitchen in a way, it reminded me of my kitchen back home in Malibu. Jane and I were the only ones to occupy the kitchen.

"It's not that. I just-I don't know, I'm not saying never but she really is beautiful, Tony." Jane smiled fondly over to Evelyn.

Evelyn was just staring to squirm in the closed vice of my arms she tried to change her position several times before deciding it was time to wake up properly. Evelyn obviously seemed to have noticed the arc reactor glowing brightly through my Black Sabbath t-shirt before snapping her gaze upwards and meeting mine.

"And how are you?" I greeted against her skin, kissing her forehead and cheek feeling her soft skin raise upwards forming into a smile. Evelyn gave me a small giggle.

She gazed around shocked at this weird and new mysterious place surrounding her.

"Can I hold her?" Jane set her coffee back down on the table, she was wringing her hands out in front of her. Hesitant.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I said lifting Evelyn from my hip and towards Jane I only took my hands away when I was sure Jane had her safely.

"She looks so much like you."

"No way, more like Pepper and my mom."


	27. Chapter 27 : The Last Chapter

_**AN; This is probably the saddest and happiest thing I've ever done! I know, I need to get out more. **_

_**Seriously though, thankyou so, so, so much to everyone who read, reviewed ect, I don't think you know what it means to me.**_

_**I could waffle on some more... But I'll just let you read this chapter..**_

_**Thankyou so much.. again for reading along with me on this freaking incredible emotional journey for me! Five months later and I've finished my first story, I'm soproud of myself. Thankyou for giving me support and suggestions. **_

_**Stay tuned for the epilogue in a few minuets. **_

_**xx**_

_**Chapter 27 : The Last Chapter.**_

_**Pepper POV. {Evelyn 11 Months.}**_

A few more months had passed, this naturally meant more changes, weirdly, for everyone.

The whole team; Clint, Natasha, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Tony (obviously.) were all staying at the tower. Jane and Betty stayed for as long as they could, Jane stayed longer than Betty as her facility with Darcy and Eric Selvig was based here in New Mexico. However Betty still had responsibilities in her home town and buzzed between the Tower in New Mexico and home.

Natasha had finally gathered her usual strong existing courage to tell Clint about her pregnancy to my complete surprise, Clint was delighted about it. It showed in their relationship too; Natasha's posture had relaxed much more in that her shoulders became less strained encouraging her to stand straighter. She was a lot more happy apposed to the anxious state she had retracted herself into, Clint seemed ecstatic and never missed one of her scans.

Natasha was about 5 months gone, truly she had found this all very surreal but that didn't stop her being intoxicated by the very fact of her stomach swelling. The team were shocked at their announcement but nonetheless excited for the unborn addition to our strange little dysfunctional family.

As I predicted Steve and Tony had their little spats every now and then, these fights were only usually forgotten during a training exercises when either of them could suit up an take a good shot at one another.

But still; there happened to be the verbal arguments. Silly little things like who turned the lights on or off and even who turned down Toby's blaring music.

I could usually threaten Tony into apologizing thus the quarrel vanished. Steve stayed smug, Tony usually just sulked.

Evelyn had just turned eleven months old both Tony and I found this really exciting, Evelyn was almost one year old , she had started saying 'mama' and 'dada' to the right parent around ten months old, although 'mama' came first around lunch time on a Wednesday afternoon, I happened to be half way across the kitchen preparing her lunch when she started to get impatient, too much like her father I thought.

Tony had only just walked in scribbling something down on his notepad attached to he end of his arm like an artificial limb. Evelyn smacked her hands down on the surface part of the high chair in front of her whinging a little showing she wanted feeding, and feeding right that moment.

"Mama!" Evelyn bounced in he highchair excitedly looking to Tony and I as I made my way over to her, food in hand.

Tony actually dropped his pen. It clacked to the floor.

"What?" Tony asked openly.

"Mama." Evelyn said a little less certain.

"Oh my god! Good girl, Evelyn!" I praised my daughter who returned to bouncing in her place.

"Did she just-oh my god! Seriously?!" Tony gasped, and I clutched his arm in amazement.

"'Oh my god' , what?" Steve asked casually coming into the kitchen discarding his plate into the sink pausing to tickle under Evelyn's chin making her laugh hysterically at her Uncle Stevie.

"She just spoke!" I cried.

"That's brilliant! Soon enough she'll be talking up a storm soon."

Tony was so eager for Evelyn to say 'dada' for four whole days after saying her first proper word I caught him encouraging her to speak several times. This time happened to be in the work shop where he was seated on a spinny office chair Evelyn on his lap playing quietly with a toy while he faffed around with an interface every now and then he consulted with JARVIS.

I entered my code and stepped into the room. Once inside, I heard Tony trying to get Evelyn to say 'dada'.

"Not happening, huh?" I asked making Tony jump.

"Not a chance in hell." Tony pouted.

"She will. Soon." I smiled perching on the arm of the chair. I wrapped my arm around Tony's shoulders, my other arm extended out slightly towards Evelyn to run my fingers through her dark locks.

So one full day later, Tony was busy with his tablet pulling an morphing interfaces to his liking, Evelyn cruised around the sofa well within Tony's sight. He leaned on the outside of the ring shaped sofa while Evelyn explored the inside able to pull herself up using the edge of the couch to stabilize herself.

She bounced on her feet over and over again, reached for her dad with a pout on her face.

"Da..da... Dada!" Evelyn whinged. Daddy's girl I thought. Tony's head whipped up, a huge smile forming quickly. He looked to me and we shared a glistening smile of pride.

"Good girl. Your so clever!" Tony's voice trembled a little when he scooped up Evelyn. He only thought I didn't notice his teary eyes.

"You okay?" I whispered behind Tony. I was able to see Evelyn peering at me over her fathers shoulder.

"Yeah I-uh," Tony uttered, "Sitting on the back of the sofa. ,"I love you Pepper. More than you know. I love her, more than I can probably tell her."

"She'll know. Evelyn will always know how much we love her. I love you too." I leaned in to kiss him deeply.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Steve POV.**_

"Steve are you positively sure you don't mind babysitting tonight?" Pepper asked me worriedly her brows furrowed as she slid in her sapphire dangly earrings that matched her wedding and engagement ring stack. Pepper looked very elegant this evening as she and Tony prepared to go to some charity event I hadn't caught the name or reason for it.

Pepper looked wonderful in her deep blue floor length ball gown. The colour swept it's way down to the floor, deeper than the shade of the sea. The material of it looked soft and inviting, it matched her clutch bag and jewellery. Even though the material flowed to the floor the clicking sound from Pepper's high heels was still audible and when she walked the shiny red soles of her high heels were still visible.

The gown displayed a jewelled scoop neck that created a 'U' shape just under her collar bones attached to the sweetheart line of the dress and extended down her shoulder blades over Pepper's exposed back to the low buttoned up corset part of the dress.

"Pepper, please do your best not to worry. I used to baby-sit all the time and it's not as if Evelyn and I don't get on."

"I know, I know. I trust you Steve. I can't help but worry!"

"He'll be fine, Pepper!" Tony announced himself, carrying Evelyn as well. "It's nothing The Avengers minus Iron Man can't handle."

I had to admit Tony looked really sharp in his tux, black suit coat and trousers accompanied by a black bow tie.

"I'll be here too." Natasha turned her head away from her book to intervene in the conversation her hand resting possessively yet protectively on the peak of her swelling stomach.

"There you go! She'll be perfectly fine, Natasha's here too. She needs to practice with babies anyway." Tony shrugged.

"Okay; okay. Evelyn's food is in the cupboard in the kitchen, she'll most probably be asleep by half five so just put her to bed and JARVIS will tell you if anything's wrong. Got that?" Pepper said hurriedly just as Tony handed me Evelyn.

"Yes, Now go have a good night."

"A boring one more like." Tony groaned.

They both said goodbye to all three of us.

"What would you like to do?" I asked Evelyn casually. I really did like to think Evelyn and I got on really well. She was a very well behaved child compared to her father that is. Sometimes, I thought if maybe; I hadn't put the jet into the ice and if it hadn't of had bombs on, if the war hadn't of happened then maybe Peggy would've been living a few houses down from mine in Brooklyn.

I could've courted her. Proposed to her. Had some gorgeous kids of our own while we both held down steady jobs that had a decent wage. Now, that I could picture, leaning across the dining table over a beautiful meal she had cooked to give her a kiss still unaware of the smudges of flour still gracing our foreheads, laughing every now and then at how our daughter let some food dribble down her chin excitably as she sat her her highchair.

But, the War did happen and Peggy happened. It made me the man I am today.

"You okay, Cap?" Natasha asked from the sofa noticing my stillness.

"Fine. Sorry-yeah I'm fine," I readjusted my hold on Evelyn aad joined Natasha on the couch. "How did the scan go earlier?"

"Everything is as it should be, we're definitely having a boy." Natasha glowed.

"Good! And the house hunting?"

"We've found one. A very practical family home in Malibu, actually. Clint has gone down to move everything in, I wish I could help but, y'know. Heavy lifting isn't good to do when your almost 6 months pregnant," Natasha sighed setting down her book onto the coffee table, her brows briefly furrowed as she tried to get into a comfortable position. "Ease up there, honey." She rubbed a particular spot on her stomach where I'm guessing the baby kicked a bit hard.

Later on Bruce joined us in the living room. Natasha and I sprawled out Evelyn's toys on the floor ready to play, but she seemed determined to gather herself onto her feet and walk.

"Stead on, darling!" Natasha caught her before Evelyn fell into the coffee table.

Natasha spun Evelyn around, lightly held her hips and guided her back towards me. Evelyn collapsed into my arms laughing.

She only took a couple of steps each time before falling over clumsily. Natasha videoed it on her mobile phone.

"Come here!" I picked her up from the floor after a while of her whinging and being unsuccessful from walking.

"It won't happen right away, sweetie. Plus, I'm sure your mom and dad will help you lots. Oh god shouldn't have sat on the floor!" Natasha laughed, just when Clint walked through.

"Hey, everyone."

"Help me?" Natasha pleaded still struggling, Clint hurried over to heave his girlfriend/partner off of the floor.

"Sorry I couldn't get back sooner. How was the scan?" Clint made sure she was comfortable on the couch before he took a place next to her, settling his arm over Natasha's shoulders Clint's other hand drifting over to her stomach to feel the baby.

"It went great. We're having a boy for certain. Here," Natasha leaned forwards to pick the ultrasound photo from the coffee table.

Clint didn't say much. He only smiled, his happiness radiated outwards.

"I love you, Nat." He said it into her hair, the volume of his voice nothing but a whisper.

"Love you too... Coming to bed? I'm exhausted." Natasha asked him.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Natasha POV.**_

"Love you too... Coming to bed? I'm exhausted."

"I'm beat. C'mon." Clint caringly supported my back as he helped me up onto my feet, his arm wrapped around my waist taking my weight for me gently.

My feet ached, my back begged for a mattress or any relief agent of course I blamed Clint for all of my pain grateful for the fact he never once forgot how much I loved him.

"Nat, you look really tired. You know what the doc said. Take it easy." Clint grumbled from behind me, ignoring him I carried on changing into something more comfortable. Then turned to face him.

"It's just draining, being this big and I'm hardly huge yet. Don't worry, everything is fine, the baby's fine. That's all that matters right?" I got into bed humming in contentness when the pillows moulded against my back. I supported abdomen with my hands over my soft textured baggy shirt.

"No way. Healthy mom means a healthy baby, yeah?"

"I'm trying."

Clint hopped into bed with me, his had a magnet to my stomach.

_**... ... ... ... ... ...**_

_**Tony POV.**_

"Want to dance?" I asked Pepper taking her hand in mine and set her drink onto the bar. Our song was playing, that one that played on the same night she forgot to wear deodorant and danced with her boss in a dress with no back.

"Oh, no. Thank you."

"Good." I ignored her anyway and towed he over to the centre of the dance floor. All of the other couples dancing haphazardly around us, making me seem more graceful. Pepper held her hand aloft with mine clasped tightly to hers, she clutched her other hand on my arm while I stole her waist.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" I quoted myself after a few moments of comfortable silence. Enjoying the moment.

"Oh, no. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in a room full of people I work with in a dress with no back." She replied on cue.

"You look great, you smell great. But, I could fire you if that would take the edge off."

Pepper laughed, stooping her head down to lean on my shoulder. I felt her lips press to my neck. I huffed out a little feeling hot.

Pepper leaned back to gaze at me with a tender smile. Just the way our eyes never broke contact made me feel hotter.

"Do you want a little air?"

"Yes. I would love some air, thank you Tony."

"Well. This is all very surreal." Pepper whispered into my lapel of my suit coat standing comfortably under my arm on the balcony overlooking the city.

"I promise I won't leave you this time." Pepper laughed at my response.

Taking her head away from my chest; her hands trailed up my chest to entangle in my thick hair.

The both of us edged forwards until I felt Pepper's suddenly laboured breath on my awaiting lips.

I watched as Pepper's eyes fluttered close; edging in even more.

At that first graze of our lips against one another, I gasped like a school boy just experiencing his first kiss with the red headed head cheerleader. Because that's how Pepper made me feel; like a schoolboy on his very first time.

Our lips crashed together with such force it left a hunger within me. I drew my other hand from out of my pocket letting it join the other on Pepper's waist.

We shared that kiss for what felt like weeks.

Then pulling away when our lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen.

"We finally got to kiss on this rooftop then." I uttered, eyes still closed. Nose nudging against hers. Pepper let out a gentle breathless laugh.

"Finally."

"Will that be all, Mrs. Stark?"

"No, Mr. Stark. There is a lot more I'd like to discuss." Pepper pulled me in for one more intoxicating kiss.

_**...The End.**_


	28. Chapter 28 : An Epilogue

_**Chapter 28 : An Epilogue.**_

_**Tony POV.**_

"You didn't stick to the cards."

"Pepper I never stick to the cards; I think we should all know that by now... Can't we just go home?" My head snapped over to Pepper to find her resting her eyes in the seating area of my office.

"Once you sign those documents, Yes we can go home. But please hurry, my feet are swelling up."

I sighed heavily though my nose. Snatched a pen from the glass surface of my desk, thinking about the press release we just did.

Seven months into Pepper's second pregnancy the press were driving us insane with their predictions and made up stories. So Pepper and I decided to put a stopper in this and release that we are infact having a little boy come winter.

Evelyn was almost three years old now. And my absolute everything-Speaking of the little devil-

"Hi boss. Ready to go?" Happy entered my office setting Evelyn down on her feet. After being told she can't leap onto Mummy all the time now, she headed straight for me.

"Daddy!"

"Hi munchkin!" I swung her up into my arms just as I stood up.

"Hi Mummy!" She cried out waving at Pepper.

"Hello sweetheart!" Pepper swept her hand through Evelyn's dark brown wavy hair. I helped Pepper heave herself from the couch

"Did you have a good time with Aunty Natasha, Uncle Steve and Uriah?" Pepper asked Evelyn as Happy lead us down and out the Stark Industries building.

Natasha and Clint had had their son a while ago now, Uriah was his name, it was also a Russian name. Uriah (2 years old.) and Evelyn got on well, to Evelyn's profound excitement they would be able to play properly soon. The age difference wasn't that bad, only by a year and a few months.

"Yeah! Aunty Natasha played hide and seek with me! Then Uncle Steve drew with me!" Evelyn bounced in my arms, winding her arms around my neck. Randomly waving at some employees.

Natasha had kindly offered to baby-sit at her and Clint's newish place in Malibu, which was perfect for all of us. Natasha was close to Stark Industries, we babysat when her and Clint had minor missions and vice versa. There was no way I was hiring a nanny to watch over my child, so really her godmother Aunty Natasha was perfect. Evelyn never once misbehaved under her care, especially when her Uncle Steve visited to help share the babysitting load.

It wasn't an understatement to say Steve and Evelyn got on well. Their relationship was totally different to our father-daughter relationship; she adored Steve, chatted his ear off, asked lots of questions about just about everything, she loved the feel of the metal vibrainium of his Captain America shield under her fingertips.

But she always got more excited by her father transforming into Iron Man, I often found her waiting on the steps to my workshop when I got home from a mission just so she could see the bots remove the suit and of course welcome me home. I never bored her with the facts as Pepper kids around about but in fact Evelyn asks and asks about each mark. Reciting what she'd learnt about each one to who ever; Especially Uncle Rhodey.

For a child of her age, Evelyn showed more signs of intellectual understanding than other children the same age.

Well. No surprise really, she's the daughter of a genius.

_**... ... ... ... ...**_

Stood in the kitchen; Pepper let out a long breath, swayed her hips, closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach.

I looked up.

"You okay?"

"Mm. Just kicking really hard, here." Pepper didn't move or open her eyes, one hand left her stomach to motion me over. I left my seat and stood opposite Pepper. So close her stomach almost touched mine. My heart jumping when my hands made contact with he bulging bump.

"Steady on, buddy." I rubbed the spot where he kicked a little too hard.

"Mummy? Is the baby kicking?" Evelyn appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, honey he is. A little hard. Would you like to feel him?"

"Yes please."

Pepper took her hand and pressed it to the side of her stomach. Evelyn smiled.

"That's your little brother." I smiled at the image crouching down to hug my daughter lightly around the waist.

"I wish he was a girl." Evelyn said, looking suddenly confused when both me and Pepper burst out laughing.

_**... ... ... ... ... …**_

I was apparently the last one awake, Evelyn insisted we all watch a film before heading off to bed, when half way through she fell asleep on my lap and Pepper shortly followed with her head drooping onto my shoulder.

My heart swelled up beating hard against my arc reactor when my eyes trailed down to Pepper's seven month stomach rising and falling with each precious breath she took.

I felt our sons feet kick against my hip from behind the creamy casing of Pepper's stomach. I reached over to gently feel careful not to disturb Pepper from her much needed sleep.

With my hand, I ran my fingers through Evelyn's silky hair fanned out on my trousers. I tipped my head to whisper to my children.

"What is and will always be, my greatest creations, are you."

I promised myself then and there, I will never let anyone harm the three of them. But how could I ever be so sure of a future?

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
